The Kings Concubines
by TheReddQueen
Summary: The Concubines of the House of the Moon are the most beautiful & idolized women across the Western Land. A chance arises as they search for another to take such a prestigious position. One will find that a true concubine is more than beauty, but she must overcome the most painful of hurdles, keep the darkest of secrets, & still stay true to her heart.
1. Chapter 1: Misfortune or Luck

**Pilot Chapter! If it does well I will update it!**

* * *

**The Kings Concubines**

**Chapter 1: Misfortune or Luck**

"I've had it!" Screamed a young woman as she stomped her way down the hallway as fast as she could.

A fat plump woman ran out of the once nice and lavish house followed by a sea of girls running around yelling about a fire. Running to the front step she picked up the nearest item towards her which happened to be a shoe and threw it out at the most disrespectful, disobedient, woman child she'd ever expected to train in her long years of geisha training.

The young woman dodged it subconsciously while bending down throwing her items in her makeshift traveling pack. "The nerve!" She mumbled as she tightened the knot on her sash and hauled her bag over her shoulder. Seeing a slip of paper in her hand she read it carefully again for the millionth time upon receiving notice. Suddenly the paper was ripped from her hands. "Hey!" She screamed trying to get it back from the enraged woman.

She ripped it apart in front of her not realizing the information she just gave away. Full of fury Kagome bent down and picked up some of the pieces before making her way towards the door. Everything was going fine till she was so rudely notified that in this region, being a geisha meant performing more sexual acts. She didn't care who he was or how much he paid. She fought to get out of that room so fast that she may have caused a few candles to spill and few items to catch fire. But to her ideals, it was a small price to pay for the sanctity of her virginity.

"How dare you, you little ingrate!" Furiously yelled the old woman who wore the face of a painted geisha yet the wardrobe of a streetwalker. She wobbled furiously after the young lady who continued to stomp towards the door with her things in tow.

"I refuse to do such an act! And you call yourselves geisha!" She mumbled as she swung open the door slamming it behind her.

The large woman ran to the front door and ripped open the door practically off the building. "Higurashi, Kagome! Mark my words! You will never work in this town or in any other town again!" She yelled as a few women rushed past her practically pushing her out of the doorway onto the street. "You hear me! You will remain unmarriageable and ugly for the rest of your miserable pathetic life!"

"Well it beats sleeping with old men!" Kagome said as she turned and hiked her stuff on her shoulder making a quick exit from the hell house that she thought of calling home. She stomped the rest of the way trying to get out of the city as quick and safely as possible. After making it a good distance, Kagome climbed a hill top to get a better view of her current situation.

She looked back at the town that she had just ran from and sighed at her misfortune. Looking into her pocket she pulled out the pieces of paper which started new hopes and dreams for her that would not come true now. The geisha house had got word that his majesty was looking for a concubine and would only accept the most cultivated from each house to be tested and chosen for the position. But that dream was now up in flames much like the geisha house she ran away from was probably in now.

She looked up into the dark night sky noticing the moon had shown her kindness that night. Not only had it provided her some light, but it guided her towards another town not far by foot. The King's city was not too far from this town. If she was lucky, she would make it and see if she could find work. Taking it as a beacon of hope she stuffed the pieces of paper back into her pocket and followed the moons soft rays towards the city which could have new possibilities.

* * *

"Way to go Kagome, now what?" Mumbled the poor woman as she aimlessly walked through the streets of the rinky-dink village. The moon had lied to her. This town seemed more run down then the one she left. People were all over the place trying to get what errands they could get done before the sun began to set. Stopping she looked in money pouch for the hundredth time just in case she might have overlooked any gold coins that may have been lost in its shallow depths. Sighing she looked up at the sky noticing how hot it had become. The sun blazed unapologetically in the sky without a cloud in sight to block its rays. Kagome brushed the top of her forehead to wipe away some of the sweat that had begun to bead as her mind wondered over her current predicament.

How she wished she was back home where things made since. But life had been cruel and it would not be helping her anytime soon. Not paying much attention she continued to walk forward and look at the sky.

'Hump!' Kagome grumbled as she became sprawled out on the dirt floor with various items spilling on top of her. Rubbing her back from the slight pain she peeked through her eye lashes to see whom she had bumped into. A young many scrambled across the dirt floor grabbing the items that had fallen while mumbling something about clumsy village women.

"Sorry!" She said as she made to sit upright. Shocked to see a demon in her midst she backed away a little bit. She looked out to see a little green toad dressed in some sort of official uniform with an emblem of a crescent moon on the front. She looked down on the dirt path to see what looked to be expensive silks of blue and red hues. Feeling awful, she proceeded to help the young man gather the fallen items. She reached to grab at one of the silks when her hand was slapped away.

"Hey!"

"Don't touch this with your filthy hands, clumsy girl!" He yelled as he checked the damage on the items. "Now they will need to be soaked!"

"I'm really sorry!" She said warily as a crowd of people began to come forth over the pair whispering various words and one which caught was the word punishment.

Trying to stay calm she stood continuing trying to help him stand without causing the items to fall again.

"And what pray tell is taking so long. We must get back before I am sent after by his majesty." Said a woman as the crowd parted ominously for her presence. Kagome froze at who she was seeing. The loveliest looking woman around her age layered in delicate silks of pinks and whites came forth eyeing the situation.

"Are you ok?" She asked Kagome who only could nod but was mesmerized at her once in a lifetime opportunity of seeing one of the kings most favored concubines, _Lady Sango._

Lady Sango looked like the exact image of every poem and sonnet wrote about her. The paintings depicting her image did not do her beauty justice. Her heavily silk layered frames was accented with gold stitching of cherry blossoms. Adorning her ears were flower shaped golden earrings. Her long deep brown hair was down her back and held in an ornate pink and gold ribbon with bangs that framed her face. Her eyelids had pink shadow which really made her chocolate eyes lighten and her lips were soft and glossed.

Looking down again at the toad like demon, she eyed the moon on the front of his uniform realizing to whom silks she may have damaged. Scrambling to brush off her dirty hands she bowed deeply to the beautiful woman. "I'- I'm fine, my lady." She stammered helplessly.

"That stupid girl caused all the silks to become filthy much like her state of dress." Yelled the little toad yokai as he stumbled carrying the stack of silks.

Kagome could feel her ears burn with embarrassment and self-consciousness as she looked down at her tattered kimono. Her mind began to wonder over the possible consequences of fear as to what would be her punishment for causing such expensive items to become tarnished.

The crowd grumbled at this wondering what would happen next. A few military men came from nowhere bowing to the Lady waiting for her command.

Lady Sango smiled softly at the poor girl who seemed to be ready for decapitation. A thought gathered in her head. Smiling she gently put a finger underneath Kagome's chin causing her to rise and look up at her with wide eyes. "Rise please."

Standing she stood stiffly hoping that she would not get chewed out in front of everyone, or worse forced to pay somehow for the damage she may have caused. "I ap- apologize for your silks. Pl-please forgive me!"

Lady Sango brushed back her hair a little bit before smiling softly. "It's quite all right. Jaken can get more if I wish it." She mumbled as she continued to analyze Kagome's face.

Shifting nervously Kagome stood there as Lady Sango seemed to eye her up and down carefully. Kagome's caramel eyes scanned the crowd around as silence stretched on. She thought these people would continue with their business instead of be nosy and stare at her poor situation. Lady Sango gripped her chin and began to move it side to side slowly before letting her go and stepping back.

"Perfect." She muttered as the smile on her face began to grow wider. "Now tell me, what is your occupation? She asked.

Kagome gaped a few times before she was finally able to get sound out. "No-Nothing. I- I mean I use to be a pri- priestess then…I became ge-geisha…and now I am trying to make it to the Kings City to learn more about becoming the Kings conc-"

Sango quickly put her finger over her lips to get her to finish. "We will discuss this is private." Pleased at the luck that she had encountered this morning she turned swiftly and gracefully began to walk towards her carriage. Clearing her throat she looked at the poor toad that was standing with piles of silk covering his view. "Jaken." She called in a clear strong tone.

"Yes, Lady Sango!" He asked as he wobbled a little bit.

"You may take my silks back to the carriage; I am done shopping for today." She looked at Kagome one last time before turning around to walk back from which she came. "And please prepare the carriage for two occupants." She turned around to look at the poor girl who seemed to not know what to do with herself. Lady Sango cleared her throat again causing Kagome's head to snap up along with everyone else's who wasn't paying attention.

Lady Sango paused and smiled. "What is your name?"

"K- Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stammered.

"Well Higurashi, come with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you in private." She said as she turned around and began walking forward. Kagome watched as she called over a handsome male in the western military uniform with a long ponytail that came down his back with a giant sword resting on his shoulders. He came up to her and they both shared hushed tones before he took a step back and bowed. As fast as she appeared, he disappeared down the road leading towards the Kings City. Hearing no footsteps of the girls approach, Lady Sango turned around. "Well…come!" She commanded before stepping over to the carriage where she was helped inside.

Kagome swallowed again before following after Lady Sango. Never had she become so nervous about her life and what was to come since the death of her mother. She looked back wondering if she would have a chance if she made a run for it. As if reading her thoughts, a demon came over and helped her inside. Quickly taking a seat and trying hard not to get dirt on the interior she sat stiff as a statue. She looked up at Lady Sango who seemed to just smile with mischief in her eyes as she looked over at Kagome.

"Well, Kagome, I must ask that you not speak until we get inside my quarters." Lady Sango said as a startled Kagome looked up at her with wide and hopeful eyes.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**I've gotten such great feedback about this story that I'm updating quickly. For those of you that know, I try to update once a week but if I get feedback I update sooner with more chapters.**

**So Review, Follow, Fav! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Understanding**

Nervousness erupted over Kagome as her hands began to perspire from what she hoped was due to the heat. But as she continued to try and catch glimpse of Lady Sango's face, she was brought to the unfortunate conclusion that it was just her. Lady Sango sat immaculately still without breaking a single sweat from the harsh heat reflecting off the earth's surface. Staring down into her lap in self-consciousness, she began to play with the hem of her tattered blotchy grey kimono.

Lady Sango smiled at the girl's visible uncomfortable state. She had so many questions to ask the young woman but it would have to wait. She could just only hope that her newly plotted plan would reach fruition. Despite the woman's broken and ragged state of being, she had potential or at least the look she was going for. But, she would not say anything until they were completely in privacy away from all ears.

Sango smiled and nodded towards the window. "Well, welcome new friend, to Crescent City." Kagome blinked a few times at registering the sound before peering out of the little window. A giant marble white gate opened up that seemed to stretch into the skies as they strolled through its entry way. It carried the giant symbol of a silver crescent moon on the front. After a few moments of passing pass the gates, the carriage began to wobble at touching cobblestone. They passed by farmland and little houses until they crossed over a small bridge. Her eyes widened at all that she saw.

Men and women of different walks of life roamed the cobble stone streets of the King's City. They spoke in different languages and it was very loud with people laughing and chatting as some shouted at others about various topics.

Men and women bustled along the city streets in various directions. Two moth demon women dressed in beautiful blue and red silks and jewels were conversing with an equally beautiful human woman on the silks stationed in their shop. A dragon demon street performer was entertaining a few children that were running about with a few fire tricks. A demon male was pushing a cart of lumber on one side of the street. She looked up to see human and demon men working on the framework of what seemed to be a new house. She continued to stare out of her window looking dazzled at everything she saw.

What was most shocking was the entwined nature of their species. She knew the Great Demon War redefined their lives but she hadn't fully yet to see it's significances. There was still much of the country that remained bigots to the other species and remain segregated. But, that was definitely not the case here.

The sweet smell of baked goods and cooked dishes wafted the carriage making her mouth. Her stomach began to growl painfully letting her know that she hadn't eaten in a while.

"All will be taken care of when we reach the palace." Sango soothed laughing lightly at the embarrassment that showed upon Kagome's face along with the rouge coloring of her cheeks and ears.

After a few moments, Kagome knew they had gotten closer. The buildings changed showing more luxurious homes with bigger yards. They passed a vastly large temple with pure white solid flooring where monks were out performing different duties with the Crescent City's white flag with a crescent red moon on the front. After a few moments of passing lush greenery and large buildings she could see through the trees that were encasing the road, tall marble like buildings. As they came closer, they passed through another gate where men in the Kings uniform of black stood protectively. One nodded confirming their passage.

Kagome felt anxious as they reached a large marble courtyard which was the entry way into the palace. The Kings flags line the courtyard as people were walking to and from the front of the castle with guards everywhere serving as checkpoints. The carriage stopped causing Kagome to lean forward slightly at the abrupt movement. The door opened and a demon soldier came up to the carriage and began to help Lady Sango out of the carriage. Once she was taken care of he looked inside and offered his hand to a reluctant Kagome. Slowly she gave him her hand and he helped her down as if she too was a lady.

Kagome was awed as she looked around. Various buildings of marble and cherry wood were mixed among themselves. The castles main building was in the center rising tall above the rest in marble. The entry way has stairs leading up to the front where two large gold doors with an intricate design of two dogs on the front were open.

"Come, quickly!" Lady Sango said as she began walking towards the side near covered pathways.

Quickly to follow instruction, Kagome walked shyly behind her as she received looks of disgust and confusion as they walked through various paths lined with beautiful flower beds, rock gardens, and other foliage. She wished she had something more appropriate to were but she didn't. Her nap sack was just full of her childhood memories. She simply left that hellhole with what she had on which was just a grey and now dirtied kimono from sleeping in the forest. They continued to walk till they came across a smaller courtyard with beautiful orchids and cherry blossoms. Lady Sango made her way over to a cherry wood structure pulling open the shoji doors beckoning Kagome to step through hurriedly. Kagome stepped through what looked to be a receiving room. The walls were white with various water colored paintings of women dressed in beautiful layers were depicted. The bamboo wooden flooring hosted in the center of the room a white tatami mat Delicate vases and ornaments decorated the space with numerous cushions of red, silver, and gold pillows everywhere.

Then Lady Sango pulled the girl along which caused her to flush with embarrassed at being caught staring at everything. Lady Sango picked up speed but didn't make noise as Kagome walked ungracefully down the hallway. Letting her go, Lady Sango kept walking turning left and right until going down a long hallway reaching the end. On the front of the shoji door were pink cherry blossoms and she pushed it open and strolled through waiting for Kagome to enter.

Kagome stood there shocked to see not just what but whom was inside. Lady Sango's chambers were insanely large with pink and red cushions everywhere along the floor. A table sat in the middle of the room accompanied with a tea kettle and cups prepared by the infamous Lady Kikyo. Kagome gasped at her beauty as she sat layered in white and red silks with a gold obi wrapped around her waist. Her hair glossy black onyx hair was done up with various buns filled with gold jeweled combs and pins. Her face was lightly painted with blush, her eye lids with coal, and her lips were done with a bright red paint. She sat elegantly on the cushion looking like a queen more than anything else.

Lady Sango quickly made her way over to the table seating herself delicately on the cushion. Picking up the white kettle and pouring the tea, Lady Kikyo spoke.

"Come in little one, don't be shy." She said as she sat the kettle down and then looked at the girl.

Kagome swallowed thickly before setting down her nap sack at the entryway and stepping into the room watching to make sure she didn't leave any marks from her feet. She came over to the table and was directed by Lady Kikyo to sit. She watched as the beautiful woman poured the tea in a cup for her before pouring herself a cup. Lady Kikyo and Lady Sango both picked their cups up with grace that Kagome didn't think was possible. Kagome tried to mimic them by picking up the cup in the same graceful manner but she was clumsy at best.

"Bankotsu brought to my attention that my presence was needed." She said gently before blowing the steam from her tea cup.

Lady Sango's eyes darted towards the door with a perfectly arched raised eyebrow. Lady Kikyo nodded answering her unspoken question. "Speak freely sister, everything spoken will be kept in privacy. The women are all out this evening."

Lady Sango sat down her cup. "I have found his majesty's new addition." She stated calmly.

Lady Kikyo looked her over with a tight look of scrutiny. Kagome resisted the urge to fidget under her gaze but found it near impossible. Lady Kikyo sighed before taking a sip of her cup. "His majesty asks for esteemed geisha, yet you bring forth a woman child who looks as if she has been rolled over by carts. And this was a job for his heralds to perform, not his concubine."

Lady Sango rolled her eyes watching Kagome fall crestfallen at her words. "I know, but look at her. You cannot possibly tell me she doesn't fit the description. Besides, she is geisha."

Lady Kikyo raised her eye brows at this while looking for at Kagome. "You are geisha?"

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. "Well….I was only trained for a month as geisha."

Lady Kikyo threw Lady Sango a dirtied look before standing gracefully. "We are done here. Take her back where you got her."

"Please don't! Give me a chance!" Lady Sango stood as her layers of pinks and whites flared out around her with wide eyes watching as Kagome pleaded with her big brown ones. Lady Kikyo stayed stoic as she looked down at the girl.

"Look at her please sister." Lady Sango said softly. "Also, just think, with training she will be educated by our standards and thus easily adjusted in our way of life. Not to mention, with your sponsorship she can what he is looking for."

Lady Kikyo sighed before looking down at the girl in contemplation while thinking over the pros and cons. Kikyo roamed her dirtied face and matted brown hair seemingly with knots tangled in various directions. Her skin seemed pale but it was hard to tell underneath the layers of dirt. Not to mention the girl seemed to lack self-esteem which will get her nowhere if not handled correctly. The girl did have potential with her curves that Lady Kikyo could see she possessed underneath the eye sore of a grey kimono.

Coming to a conclusion Lady Kikyo walked over to a mirror and sat down on a cushion. Sitting down gracefully, she slowly began to take out her hair ornaments placing them gently on the ground. Lady Sango came over and began to help her take out all the combs, pins, and ornaments with a smile of victory.

"Sit by my side, little one." Commanded Lady Kikyo.

Kagome scrambled up and made her way to her side. Sitting down next to her she watched anxiously waiting for what was to come. She just couldn't go back now. Where would she go?

In fear and sadness she watched at Lady Kikyo's hair tumbled down her back in a sheet of black glossy tresses. Lady Sango reached over to her small vanity and pulled out a red ribbon. She combed through her sister in spirits hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Lady Kikyo asked while switching positions with Lady Sango.

"H- Higurashi, Ka-Kagome." She stuttered.

"What is your name?" She asked again gently taking out Lady Sango's ribbon.

Confused Kagome repeated it again. "Higurashi, K-Kagome."

"Again, what is your name?" She asked again.

Getting irritated she spoke up. "Higurashi, Kagome!"

Lady Sango smirked at this as Lady Kikyo responded while combing her hair. "How am I supposed to take you seriously if you don't? When someone asks you for your name, you say with certainty because it is fact and who you are. If you are to become concubine you must first be proud of who and what you are. Be proud of this." She stated firmly. "Now how old are you?"

"I will be one and twenty in a month's time." She said trying to put more confidence in her voice.

Lady Kikyo hummed in acknowledgement as she combed through Sango's long tresses one final time. "Tell me of your heritage."

Looking down into her lap she once again began to play with her hem. "My parents died during the Great Demon War. My village was set aflame and then looted by demons. I was saved along with other children and fostered by the village headman in the town close by."

Humming again, Lady Kikyo took the ribbon from Lady Sango's hand and tightened her hair up in a bun. "How did you become geisha? I sense untrained purity energy from you, you are miko."

Blushing Kagome answered her question. "Well, the headman took care of me and then passed me to the village priestess for training. But, she didn't meet her…requirements. I came home to find my adoptive father ill and soon he passed away. I had nowhere to go and no family. The new headman of the village sent me to geisha house. But, the head mistress wanted me to perform more lewd acts that I wasn't comfortable in." Kagome finished looking up at their shocked glances.

Shocked at this information both girls turned to look at her. "And this was geisha house?" Lady Kikyo asked in shock.

"Yes, she said it was the trend." Kagome said as she looked down in her lap again.

"Well I commend you for leaving with dignity." Lady Kikyo stated as she stood and walked over to the changing screen. Kagome blushed as she saw layers of silk being removed. She quickly looked away as Lady Sango laughed at her misguided embarrassment. "Please, tell us more about yourself." She yelled out over the screen.

"M-More?" She asked as she looked at Lady Sango who just nodded. Licking her lips and thinking of where to start she decided to start at the beginning. She told stories of her loving parents and how they interacted with her. She explained their horrid deaths during the war and how humans were the cause and not demons. She told them of the fortunate day when she was rescued by the village headman and taken to his home where she received an education that was unheard of to women while in exchange helping a poor elderly couple ripen crops from their felids to bring to market. She went on all the way from her hilarious priestess days to finally being a aloof and knocking over their servant and silks.

Lady Kikyo had taken off all her layers but the last one as she came out and traded places with Lady Sango. They listened intently trying to get as much information about her as possible. Lady Kikyo was impressed to find that the girl was educated and could read, write, and solve mathematical equations. Lady Sango came around in the same kimono and sat down next to her sister in spirit. "Now, tell us why you are here?" She straightforwardly asked as she sat back down at the vanity in the corner where a shallow water basin sat. Picking up a rag she began to slowly take off her make-up.

"I…"

If Lady Kikyo was bothered by her trailing off, she gave no indication. Kagome watched, and then remembered the lady's question as she finished and gazed at her in the mirror; she flushed and her eyes fell to her lap. "I-I learned from a herald that the Western Lords was searching for a-a concubine," she stammered, trying not to fidget.

"And you were hoping to fulfill this position?" She asked with amusement as she switched with Lady Sango who followed suit.

"That is very bold of you, Kagome." She said as Kagome's ears ringed at the use of her name which sounded so delicate coming from her lips. Lady Kikyo walked over and sat directly in front of Kagome with no makeup on and a simple white kimono. "Or incredibly stupid of you."

Feeling a stirring of anger she quickly questioned the woman. "Ho-"

"You don't even know fully what is asked of you, yet you come here thinking you stand a chance." Lady Kikyo stated cutting her off. "This is a new society and these particular demon lords are very demanding and harsh in their deliverance. They will demand all of you and nothing less. No part of your being will be spared." She commented harshly.

Lady Sango turned around in her seating looking at the two. "You have basically no training, no skills for entertainment, and of above all you aren't trained at controlling your miko powers which could prove deadly to our Lords." Lady Kikyo inhaled deeply trying to let her anger and frustration vent from her instead of being released on the poor naïve girl. "And by the looks of you and your information you are untouched. You know nothing about pleasing a male."

Biting her lip in flushed embarrassment Kagome looked down in her lap as all her negative traits were thrown in her face. Seeing this Lady Sango got up to comfort her but Lady Kikyo gave her a chilling look to sit back down. Sighing at her seniority, Lady Sango sat down slowly watching as the poor girl broke in front of her. Lady Kikyo looked over to see tears slide down the girls face and in a blink of an eye Lady Kikyo pushed her back and sat on top of her. Shocked Kagome instinctively fought back but it was futile as Lady Kikyo held her down by the neck with one hand and the other gripped both her hands.

Kagome panicked bucking and kicking yet fighting back the urge to scream. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

Lady Sango stood up before Lady Kikyo sent her a sharp warning with her aura to stay down. "If this gets you so upset. Can you handle being forced to submit to a demon and pushing back your miko instincts?" Kagome stopped fighting at this notion as she looked up with wide eyes. The tears that were running down her face had long stopped running. "Can you handle being bitten, clawed, bruised? Can you handle a demon?"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and responded. "Y-yes, I- I can."

Pressing harder Lady Kikyo asked again. "What? I can't hear you."

"Yes!" She said louder as Lady Kikyo let up some. Lady Kikyo's kimono came partly open showing more cleavage and tendrils of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail onto Kagome's face brushing gently across her skin. Lady Kikyo looked down at the poor girl and was shocked at what she found. Silence stretched on as Lady Sango watched with clenched fist as Lady Kikyo stared down Lady Kagome. A few more minutes passed before Lady Kikyo let go and moved back to her seating watching as Kagome sat up trying to catch her bearings with bated breath.

Sighing Lady Kikyo looked away. "Forgive me Kagome, but I must make sure that you have some clue as to what will be in store for you seeking this position. It looked glamorous from the outside, but time will show how you will fare in this. And just think, that's if you become concubine. Imagine what you may have to endure in the trials of facing off with other demons and humans alike wishing the same position. Everything you thought you knew will be gone. Now why do you want to be concubine, again?"

With what little courage she could muster she answered her. "Because I have to." She looked down and softly repeated. "I have to."

Looking back at Lady Sango, Lady Kikyo nodded. She turned toward the girl and nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up, and worry about the rest tomorrow then." With that said Lady Kikyo came over to a bell and rung it watching as something familiar stared back at her through Kagome's eyes. Lady Sango walked over to Kagome and gently took her hand in her own leading her to the bath chamber. Walking back to her vanity Lady Kikyo quickly began putting herself back together while a plan much to that of Lady Sango's began to brew.

* * *

"I understand we have a new guest in the house." Said a young male dressed in monk clothing as he strolled over to the officer dressed in black uniform.

"Ah Miroku!" He playfully called out. "I'm not surprised if it has something to do with women, you would know." Said the abrasive Bankostu who sat on a stone step near the training yard polishing his Banryu. "

Sighing in fake wearisome, Miroku sat next to the general of the Lord's Western Army. "Ah, but today has been so tiresome that I have not had a chance to leave the shrine."

Bankostu shook his head and sighed a long with him. "Newbies, am I right?"

The monk nodded his head confirming the issue. "This bunch is going to be the death of me." He muttered while leaning on his staff for support. Both men looked up at the setting sun as it shined brilliantly with orange and purple hues. already the moon could be seen peaking from the night sky out onto the world.

"I hear ya!" Bankostu said as he stopped shining his Banryu. "Got a new bunch myself. Not even my band of seven can get them into shape. I asked for men not boy children." He said.

"Sounds terrible." Miroko stated. "Now back to this new guest in the house. I was told that you escorted were requested by…"

"Well as fun as it is to hang out, I got things to kill." And with that said he walked off and waved goodbye.

"Well that didn't go as planned." He muttered as he looked back towards the castle. He stopped walking when he saw one of the Lords treasured concubines come through the doors dressed in her best silks. Lady Kikyo was clearly a woman on a mission this evening as she walked briskly towards the main building directing servants with silks, shoes, and other items.

As if feeling his gaze Lady Kikyo stared directly at him with a stern look. Quickly he looked away and began walking towards the main building.

Yes, there definitely was a new guest in the house. _Question was did the Lords' know about it or not._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Meeting with Kings. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Moon Kings

**Chapter 3: Moon Kings**

Wide brown eyes lay awake that early morning as she faced the wall listening to the soft sounds of the night creatures and the soft snore from her lovers lips. Rolling over she looked back at the strong male who had captured her heart yet destroyed it at the same time. She could no longer lie and live in secrecy.

Pulling the blanket around her naked form, she kissed his cheek gently. She leaned her body close to his to continue to savor the warmth of his body to hers. Watching as his chest rise from the cycle of inhaling and exhaling, made her wish life would have been kinder. Kissing him one last time, she scooted off the futon and made to move out of the bed. Scanning the room in the darkness with just the moonlights aid, she quickly gathered her things and her mind.

"Leaving?"

Quickly pulling on her robe she looked over at the man who now laid wide awake staring at her. His dark hair now draped untraditionally all over his torso. "I have things to do this morning."

Looking down at the spot where she once laid, he frowned. "Running is not the answer you know."

Tying the front of her robe she looked over at him with sad eyes. "I know, but someone has to save us."

And with that said she waved her hand and a pinkish glow enveloped the room as her scent and her lovers vanished along with that of their consummation. Masking her scent she quickly stretched her aura around her to check for night roamers. Sensing safety she walked towards the shoji door with a steel frame encasing her emotions inside of her. She refused to look back knowing she would be back where she was not too long ago. She needed to end this, and she found her means to the end.

* * *

Kagome's brown orbs opened slightly after being softly shaken awake by an unknown person. She tried her best to stay in the arms of sleep by snuggling into her strangely soft pillow and futon that smelled of lavender. Another shake occurred stronger this time, awakening her out of her pleasant dream of being kept safe indoors away from strange men for once. She glanced up and stifled a yawn as Lady Sango busily stood and held out a robe for her.

"Good Morning, Kagome. Quickly we must get you ready for inspection."

Groggily Kagome tried to register all that was being said while trying to make all efforts to leave her soft sleeping haven. As she began walking toward Lady Sango it registered and her eyes widened.

"Inspection?" She shrieked. "Lady Sango, wh-"

"Please. In solitude you may drop honorifics." She said pulling on the robe on the girl and stepping back. "Also" She started while looking at Kagome. "You didn't just think you would be handed the job."

Kagome blushed at how transparent she was. Embarrassment flooded her and she looked down at her bare feet refusing to make eye contact. Seeing her blush, Sango's smile slowly disappeared and she quickly lifted her chin up waiting for the girl to meet her gaze. "Listen, our lords just want to lay eyes on the first candidate since you are here already. We just need to clean you up a little bit." With that said

Kagome grew nervous at this. "Th-They know I'm h-here."

"Well, of course. Kikyo told them." Sango stated rolling her eyes at her question. "Our Lords don't let anyone in the house without them knowing." She step away and proceeded to walk towards the door. "This way, Kagome."

Kagome began to walk after the woman taking note of her silk black sleeping robe tied around her form with her hair piled on top of her head. They walked out of the guest room down the hallway of the concubine house. Sango walked silently while Kagome seemed to be shuffling her feet trying to keep pace. They passed by an open garden which caused Kagome to falter a little bit as she stared at the tons of flowers. The sky was still dark with the telltale sign of the early morn trying to make an appearance with its soft light on the horizon led by the sound of crickets getting a few orchestrated calling sounds. The flowers ranged from white lilies to pink roses with many ponds and fountains. She looked forward seeing Sango gain distance; she quickly picked up the speed and ran forward.

Their route looked familiar until they came back to the cherry blossomed shoji doors. Sango knocked lightly before a low response called out and she walked through. Sango looked back and indicated for Kagome to hurry through. Kagome stepped forward and Sango quickly closed the door behind them. Her eyes widened at all the items out placed strategically down the row. Various colored pattered kimonos, dainty combs, jewelry, lotions, makeup was all laid out. She looked over to see Lady Kikyo dressed in a red robe as she laid out things on her bed. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and all her makeup was gone except. She turned and stood up straight.

"Took you long enough." She stated as she walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. "Come to my bathing chambers, we must scrub you."

Kagome was forcefully pulled toward another shoji door on the side. Lady Kikyo pulled back the doors revealing a large indoor hot spring. There was bathing benches and water buckets and on the side was something she hadn't seen before. Sango came behind her with cloths, bottles, and what looked to be metal utensils. They walked over to the bathing benches and Kikyo began to set things up.

"Undress quickly and get in. We don't have eternity." Lady Kikyo said impatiently as she began helping her. Her skin pinked at what she was being asked to do. "Can I do this in pr-"

"We don't have time for that. You want to be concubine, then strip down and get in." Lady Kikyo said as she prepared a cloth with sweet smelling soap. Blushing she quickly took off the robe and her sleeping yakuta given to her by Sango who was now sharpening the sharp objects.

Kagome gulped at the sharp objects but quickly sat down on the bench and prepared for what was to come next. Satisfied, Kikyo called over Sango and they quickly went to work. Sango dumped a warm becket of water over her head causing her to gasp. One took the left side of her and the other took the right side. They scrubbed her skin raw till it began to glow a reddish color from the abuse. Bubbles foamed as they continued to scrub her down even in areas that she didn't see coming. After a while they moved onto her hair and scrubbed her roots. Once she was all covered in suds, Sango picked up another bucket and rinsed her off. Kagome watched as all the dirt and water left her being showing a brown residue of her past state.

Lady Kikyo walked over to its shiny stony appearance as steam arose from it. She beckoned for her to come over. Standing and stepping forward she walked over to see it was a large basin filled with steamy water and petals. Lady Kikyo helped her in and she slid down into the basin. The water was heavenly to Kagome as a sigh escaped her mouth.

Seeing her pleasant state Kikyo walked over to the tub. "Relax, the basin is filled with jasmine. Both ladies say alongside of it. Blushing she stared into the water watching petals float along its surface. Her mind wondered to the Lords that would be approving her that morning. She grew nervous and played around with a petal_. "Way to go idiot. Did you really think it would be this easy?"_ She thought to herself. She looked up to see the two ladies conversing and laughing lightly about something. "_Even with their makeup they are gorgeous. They are so prettier and skilled than I am." _She looked down at her hands. She could feel her eyes tearing it up. _"You're such a fool."_

"Kagome?"

Snapping her head up she looked to see Sango wiping her face with her fingers. "What ails you so?" Both ladies stared at her intently waiting for an answer. Pulling her knees up to her chin out of insecurity she answered. "I don't have a chance, do I?"

Blinking both girls leaned forward. Before Sango could speak Kikyo cut her off. "Stop this nonsense." Kagome opened her eyes wide to see a stern looking Kikyo. "I have already spoken to my lords highly about you. I won't have my reputation and your chance of acceptance ruined by self-conscious folly." Flicking her ponytail she leaned over to the basin. "If we didn't believe in you, do you really think Sango or I would entertain the idea and do all of this. So, get yourself together. First lesson of this house, develop a mask."

Confused and putting her legs down she sat up. "Lady Kikyo, I-"

"Kikyo, you may call me Kikyo unless I say otherwise but continue."

"Ki-Kikyo, if you haven't noticed. I'm not trained or anywhere near the leve-"

"And that's what is so exciting about you." Kikyo cut off as she grabbed some of the tools. "You have so much room for growth." She pulled out some cream and looked at Kagome. "Listen; here is a chance to become whatever you want to be. You have a fresh start at a new life. We will help you but let me remind you." Kikyo paused making sure she had her attention. "If chosen, you cannot simply walk away." She leaned forward and brushed her eyes with her thumbs. "If chosen, no crying. That is rule number two. Our Lords can smell the salt from your tears."

Looking back at the two women she composed herself. "Why are you helping me?"

Both women shared a glance at each other before Kikyo spoke. "Because you present us with a clean slate. What better way than for us to hand pick for our lords. Now if you please sit up we have a bit of…landscaping to do."

Kagome sat up cautiously as Sango picked up the sharp object of what looked to be a small knife. "Close your eyes, please." Gulping at her request she sat back a little.

"She's not going to stab you!" Kikyo said while stifling a laugh. Embarrassed Kagome leaned forward and closed her eyes. She felt something cool apply to her eyebrows. She did what she was told and waited.

"Stay perfectly still. And…." Sango smiled. "If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it a long time ago." And with that said she began to arch her brows. Kagome felt something glide on her face and felt nothing painful. Sango worked and then told her to open her eyes. Kagome blinked to find Kikyo near her feet.

Lift your foot please." Kikyo commanded. Kikyo took a stone and scrubbed the bottom of her foot. Kagome watched as flakes of her skin rubbed off. Panicking she pulled her foot back. Kikyo tugged her foot towards her and finished and went to the next one. "I'm removing the calluses on your feet. They reveal of your hardships. Geisha do not have calluses."

Giving in she waited as she was scrubbed again and rinsed with another bucket of water. Once finished they gathered her out of the basin and dried her quickly. Kikyo led her back into her room on a cushion where all the items were displayed. Kikyo and Sango sat behind her with excited faces. "And now, we will prepare you."

Her beautification process commenced as she sat patiently while asking questions ever so often to understand the situation. "So I've heard only stories and rumors about the lords, can you tell me anything about them?"

Kikyo brushed her hair gently getting out all the knots and kinks while answering. "We have two Lords, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha. One rules one side of the west and the other sees to the other part and all of its territories."

Kagome felt a not so gentle tug on her hair and winced at the sting. "How did they get involved?"

Sango sat straight and answered. "They own a smaller territory within the west for centuries. When the war broke out it reached their lands. The Inu clan has always been very powerful demons. Long story short , they protected what was theirs and Lord Inutaishio conquered surrounding territories creating what you now see as the Western Lands."

Kagome nodded having heard about the great Inu Lord that single handedly captured the West. He was such a strong and powerful figure that he united the demon and human population to create one territory under his rule. But, she knew nothing else about him. "What happened to Lord Inutashio?"

"Their father won the Demon war but sadly, he died in tragic battle leaving his two sons to the throne." Sango took her fingers and cared to her cuticles. "Many died in the war for various reasons. Some wanted to unite the people, others wanted specific sides to win. In the end, everyone paid for it somehow."

Kagome saddened at the thought of death in battle. She too lost parents to the war. No one should suffer in such a way and she empathized with the demons. Kikyo felt the brush of her uncontrollable reiki and finished brushing her hair and looked at Kagome's solemn facial expression. "But, look where we are now. We are well protected by our Lords, and prospering at a rapid pace. All you must focus on now is keeping our Lord's favor."

"How am I to do that?" She asked curiously.

Kikyo stood and looked at a few kimonos she prepared for her new prodigy. "All you need to know is to hold your chin up high, walk with confidence, and we will take care of the rest." She muttered nonchalantly.

Kagome grew anxious and began to fidget with her hands playing with the cloth of her robe. Kikyo saw this and turned. "And stop that fidgeting. That is the first thing we must fix." She walked over and took Kagome's hands and folded them. "If you become nervous, it's best to link your hands to keep them still."

Kagome looked down and focused on doing so. She looked up and saw that Kikyo was watching to see if she would do it again. Sighing she let them rest and looked away. Pleased Kikyo turned and resumed looking at kimonos. The sun was slowly rising from what she could see through the window. It had just began to peek out over the horizon. "Looking over at Sango who had now moved on to look at Kikyo's wardrobe, a question popped up. "How many concubines are there?"

Finding one she liked, Sango turned around and twirled in it while Kikyo rolled her eyes and answered. "You will learn all about this in your lessons when you become a concubine. Before you can truly obtain the position, you must be trained and introduced as such to the court. For now all I can say is the this position is more than just bed warming." She turned around having finding a royal blue kimono with gold traces of bamboo on the front. Kagome blushed at her words and focused on not fidgeting. She laid it down carefully before smoothing it out. "I am under oath to secrecy as well as the rest of the concubines here. I can only tell you things until you become concubine."

Kagome looked at her linked hands. "You mean if…"

"Nonsense!" Kikyo said as she walked over to her and called her to rise. "Do you doubt my skills?"

"No but-"

"Then stay quiet and do as you're told!"

Kagome felt a bloom of anger towards Kikyo's tone and words. She quickly looked away and bit her lip stopping herself from saying anything. Kikyo saw the bloom of fire and smirked. "There is hope in you yet."

* * *

"For the last time, I don't want that damn wolf here!"

Sesshoumaru sighed that morning after his second attempt at getting the hot headed brother of his to see reason. Massaging his temples he went along anyway. "It doesn't matter if you dislike his presence; he is required to maintain peace among our regions."

"Feh" The young Inu lord seethed as another decision was made without his agreement.

The two lords sat in their office going over letters, agreements, treaties, and other of the sort. A lot needed to be done to keep the land in the state that had been over the course of twenty years. The oldest one read reports and responded while the other one checked reports regarding safety measures and ruling. Inuyasha looked up at the sweet smell approaching. Sensing the approach of women, both males looked up realizing the time and occasion. One with indifference and the other with a slow simmer of rage.

Hearing the soft knocks on the door, Sesshoumaru allowed entry. His eyes widened at the favored that entered the room. Kikyo led the trio with her emphasis flawless looks. Her ebony hair was piled onto her crown with silver pins and combs matching her dark purple kimono with white layers and obi. Sango followed behind her with a black kimono with orange trimming and obi wrapped around her figure. Her hair was also up this day. Intrigued both demons eyes shot up at the third party. She was equally beautiful with light brown eyes and long curls pulled in an intricate design on top of her head. Her hair held gold combs and hair pieces with her figure wrapped in silks of blue and gold. Like the other women, her makeup was light with coal accentuating her eyes and her pink lips glossed with some type of honey. She came in slowly with eyes on the floor as she came behind Kikyo as if she was her barrier.

The three stopped in front of them and bowed. Sesshoumaru had got intimidated spilling from her form mixed with a small singe of fear and uncertainty. Kikyo stood tall and regal with Sango at her side standing in front of the new comer. He paid close attention to her actions, analyzing her every move from the quick rise of her chest to the tiny movement in her hands. He was notified of their new guest but he was actually impressed. Glancing at his brother to see his reaction, he inwardly smirked. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to the new prospect. He eyed Kikyo with a look that could kill. Deciding to get on with it, he raised an eyebrow.

Seeing his expression Kikyo began softly. "My Lords, thank you for your time. With the request of a new lady to join this palace, Sango and I have selected one that we wish to endorse. My Lords we bring you Lady Kagome, geisha from the eastern sector of the western territories."

Feeling his brother's silent rage he looked over to see Inuyasha's eyes bore into that of Kikyo's. Sesshoumaru sighed at his brother's lack of control. It wasn't such a big deal. There was more where Kikyo came from. "Hm, come forward." He stated.

Timidly, Kagome looked up through her thick lashes and tried her best to be poise and refined...at least for the next couple of minutes. She prayed to Kami that they didn't ask too many questions. She strolled forward and Kikyo directed her to stand in front of her right into Inuyasha's view. Kagome swallowed before staring at what she thought was two of the most gorgeous men she had ever met. Both males were really tall and toned. Their faces held strong bone structure which gave them an otherworldly appearance. Their long silver hair seemed to glow in the lighting coming in from the windows as they both let their hair fall down their backs. Golden eyes stared back at her as if reading her soul and she found it impossible to look away. They did have different features however; one was clearly older with fairer skin than the other sporting facial markings on the forehead and cheeks. The younger brother had a golden glow to his skin with no markings. But none of these things captured her attention as she stared at the set of dog ears twitching on the top of his head at her direction picking up on the sound. Both were dressed in red and black uniforms with the moon symbol on the front.

Sesshoumaru scanned her over. He wasn't a fool. There was a reason this woman was handpicked by Kikyo. Quickly picking up on her game he looked over at his brother watching him grow angrier. "Lady Kikyo, you seem to have brought in a child."

"My Lord, despite her young looks and her age she is much mature and ready for such a position. We are here simply requesting that she be given a chance tomorrow when the others arrive and are tested." She negotiated.

Sesshoumaru nodded at this. Looking up at the girl he began to speak. "And what do you thing, onna?"

Kagome continued to focus on his ears which unfortunately infuriated the lord in front of her. Seeing this Kikyo repeated. "Lady Kagome, how do you feel you can contribute to our Lords?"

Hearing her name she snapped out of it and her cheeks reddened at having been caught not paying attention. "Well I-I, c-"

"Well, Well Lady Kikyo." Inuyasha spat as Kikyo stared unaffected by his rude behavior. "I thought you would bring someone more educated than this."

Her reiki rose with her quick change of emotion from nervousness to irritation. Without thinking she blurted, "Excuse me my Lord, but I am more educated than you think."

Inuyasha focused his heated gaze now on the onna standing in front of him. He could feel her emotions and the small rise of miko energy. Growing agitated at her audacity he responded. "I wasn't speaking to you, wench!"

Sesshoumaru could feel her reiki rise even more uncontrollably and he bristled a little at the dangerous feeling of miko energy flaring. "I beg your pardon?"

"Are you deaf now too?" He asked.

Enraged it flared to which Sango's eyes grew wide feeling a warming sensation in the room. She looked up at Kikyo who looked impassive and collected as always as she stepped forward and cleared her throat catching Kagome's attention. Seeing her mistake she qucikly gained control over herself and bowed muttering her apologies.

Humans were so strange and uncontrollable he thought as he looked over to his brother who was enraged and looked to be ready to teach the girl a lesson in respect. Sesshoumaru smirked at the change of events wondering how things would play out. "You have this one's permission to enter."

"What?!" His brother yelled before standing up practically tilting over his chair. Sesshoumaru raised his hand to dismiss the trio. Inuyasha looked back at the three women as they bowed and quickly exited the room.

Infuriated that his brother would once again undermine him, he glared darts into his brother's face. "What the hell?"

"Watch your language little brother." He stated calmly. "I merely said she would be given fair shot."

Inuyasha knew very well his brother knew that wasn't what he was questioning. Why did they even need another concubine? He didn't need one. He had a perfectly good one till she went and decide to mess things up.

Sesshoumaru pulled out a parchment paper and went back to work. "Wasting your energy on things that cannot be controlled will do you no good, brother." With that said he focused again on his work uncaring of his brother's current predicament.

Inuyasha wanted to punch something as he continued to stand and clench his fist over and over. It wasn't fair. He was king and he could have whatever he wanted. Why did his father have to be a pain in the ass and ruin his life even from the afterlife? And to make matters worse, she decided to play him for a fool. The woman she presented looked everything like her little sister with similar looks and everything. She had another thing coming if she thought it would be that simple. He would show her, he would not let go.

* * *

**Later that night…**

Kikyo sat upright in the last place she wanted to be. She looked over for the hundredth time at her Lord watching him sleep softly like a new born. His ears were bent indicating he was in deep sleep. He had called her later that night in his chambers. At first he wanted to talk but then once again he let his emotions get the best of him. Her mind flashed to their earlier conversation.

"_Why are you leaving me?" He muttered for the millionth time since having the conversation. _

"_My Lord, my contract is about to expire. Your father was true to his word that I would be free shall I choose so." She responded with remorse. She wished things could've been different. She didn't mean for things to go as far as it did. But, life was not so kind to her._

"_Please, stay. I will protect you. You can become my mate and I-"_

_She quickly put her finger to his lips. Looking into his eyes "No, Inuyasha. It is not meant to be."_

_Growing angry he quickly covered the space between them and pushed her onto her back. Bending to kiss her neck he whispered softly. "Lies" He kissed her neck and over her shoulder blades while the other hand gripped her chin. We have something Kikyo. Please…don't leave me."_

Like the deafening silence in the room, she said nothing. Nothing. She proceeded to let him find comfort in her body like the many nights in the past. Once again he loved her in away women would kill. He left fiery kisses, heated caresses, and stoked her passion. But, it wasn't the same. His anger was misplaced sadness and confusion. He tried his best that night to once again make her see his side of things.

Feeling disgusted with herself she pulled up the covers over her naked body covering her chest. She looked at Inuyasha as he lay with one arm wrapped around her waist refusing to let go. Even in his sleep despite how he seemed on the outside, he was scared. He loved her, she knew it. A tear escaped her ducts and rolled silently down her pale face to drip on the sheet. Quickly whipping it away she looked down making sure he didn't see it.

But it couldn't happen. And what she hoped he would understand…it wouldn't. Law prohibited it and something else self-destructing had happened. She just prayed it didn't get out and destroy everything she wished to protect. She looked up toward the ceiling and made a silent prayer. She knew it was selfish but she had no other options. This had to work.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen! **


	4. Chapter 4: Trial and Error

**Thank you so much for your reviews! And special thank you to Renapie754 for doing some research. **

**While you're waiting for chapters. check out my other stories. I update them every Thursday except for this one because this is a pilot story. If it continues to do good after 6 chapters, I'll update it on the regular like the rest. That means at least 3 reviews per chapter.**

**Enjoy guys!****  
**

**Review, Follow, Fav**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trial and Error**

_She was with him again._ He couldn't take the idea of him being with her. It drove him crazy at night when he would lay awake just thinking about her over and over. He ran through the forest during the midnight hour looking for more unsuspecting victims that were up to no good. Sleepless nights had turned into insomnia as guilt, anger, confusion, love, lust, and other emotions plagued him since she came into his world. Before she waltzed into his life, he was a vicious ruthless warrior, the best of his kind. He never thought twice about anything or anyone except for the mission he was assigned to.

Anger built up in the young man's form as he raced through the forest and began slicing through opponents that dared step in his way. Without thought his weapon came down on his victim and sliced through the body with ease.

_Just a little while longer._ He chanted to himself as he cut through another enemy_. I'll wait for her. We have waited this long, what's a few more weeks?_

It wasn't meant to go as far as it did, but….it did. And he couldn't stop his feelings for her. They just had to keep it a secret just a little while longer. Then it would all end.

* * *

"Come Kagome! Today is the day!" Sango squealed as she pulled her new friend with her toward the bath house. Kagome grew nervous at the day's events. She hardly got rest or any sleep what so ever. Her mind wondered through all possibilities of the consequences of her shameful verbal retaliation at the lord who was making the decision of her stay. Kikyo didn't say anything but simply walked with her in silence toward the guest room in the house. Kagome wanted to apologize and felt so flushed at her rash behavior but Kikyo simply smiled before walking away.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep with peace nowhere in sight. Fortunately, Sango had come early that morn saying how she had a special treat for her. Quickly throwing on a robe over her yakuta she was practically thrown out of the room. For such a delicate lady, Sango was surprisingly incredibly strong. She continued to be pulled down other hallways paying no attention to the direction of anything in her surroundings as the weight of the days' importance settled onto her spirit.

Today she would be judged and tested for the position she sought after. Her mind wondered along with her body passing bamboo hallways with pretty paintings of various scenes on them. Finally after a while of running around they came to a shoji door with three ladies in waiting. Kagome looked to see them dressed in plain grey attire as they bowed to them. Each one looked different and she could tell they were demonesses.

"My lady, do you require assistance?" One ask politely as the other two bowed.

Sango paused for a minute before speaking. "I will need another robe for my dear friend here. But that is all." Sango waited as the other two stood straight and opened the doors for them to enter. As soon as they pulled back the shoji doors, steam filtered out of the room instantly heating the surrounded area. Laughter and splashing was heard coming from inside sending Kagome's stomach into a frenzy. Sango pulled Kagome inside and she gasped at what she saw.

Ladies sat all around the bath house in large porcelain basins, in the osen, and on its edge chatting and tending to the beautification of their bodies. Some were wrapped with robes and towels while others seemed to be more comfortable in their natural state. The ladies were all so vastly different with exotic features of some kind. Demonesses and humans sat chatting and relaxing among each other as if they had been doing so for a lifetime. Sango pulled her in and pointed to the changing screen indicating what she was being asked to do. Nervously she walked over while looking at her feet showing respect to everyone in the room. After changing and coming out wrapped in a towel everyone had gotten quiet and was staring at her.

Sango quickly came in, to save the poor girl. "Ahem" Sango called out getting everyone's attention. She walked over to Kagome and gripped her shoulders in encouragement. "Ladies, this is Lady Kagome. She will be tested to join our ranks today."

Some of the girls smiled and waved where as others shook their heads in disapproval and whispered amongst themselves. Kagome felt so out of place amongst the beauty and overwhelming buoyancy in the room. Leading her over to the water's edge to sit with her, Sango provided her much needed company.

"See, not so bad of a bunch are we?" She asked playfully. One of the ladies came over and sat next to her. She seemed to be a snake youkai the way she moved and her long scaly legs curved around her. Her arms and legs were golden in color with sand colored glossy scales trailing along her body. Her brown hair was pulled up on top of her head and her green eyes slanted with warmth and playfulness. Adjusting the towel on her body she nodded her head at Kagome's presence.

"Pleased to meet you, Kagome." She said with emphasis on the 's'. "My name is Lady Hana."

Bowing lowly Kagome smiled with shyness and pleasure that someone was being friendly to her. "Nice to meet you, Lady Hana." She replied as the nervousness left her body slowly.

Hana looked over at Sango and smiled. "She's a cute one I must admit." Kagome blushed and looked down into her lap. Hana giggled at this and picked her chin up to get her vision in sight. "Do not look down, it isn't a good look for you." Kagome gulped and nodded meeting her gaze. Grinning with satisfaction Lady Hana scooted closer to the mortal woman. "Here, let me tell you about some of the ladies staring with who serves who. This will ease your worrisome temperament."

"Ok, so in the basins over there are Lord Sesshoumaru's bunch. Nyoko, Takara, and myself serve to his needs." She said with pride. Kagome nodded trying her best to remember names. "The two naked girls over there are Nyoko and Takara." Kagome blushed at seeing them so boldly out and about in their full glory with no coverings of any sorts. "Twins naturally hence the same short red hair and looks. You can tell them apart by their eye color. One has blue and the other had purple." She said before moving on.

"And there is Lady Yura the great hair demoness." Yura sat in her own basin seemingly relaxed as the ladies in waiting outside of the door had come over to tend to her skin and wash her. "She wants so desperately to be head of this house, but Kikyo and Akimi make sure to keep her in her place. Watch out for that one." She whispered lowly as the hair demoness looked at them with slanted eyes.

Hana sighed and looked down at Kagome. "See what I mean." Nodding Kagome looked away feeling her scornful gaze on her flesh.

"Anyways, back to fun things!" She said as she looked around again. "Ah! Yes Lady Akimi is not here yet but she is Lord Sesshoaumru's favorite and she keeps Yura in her place. Now as for Lord Inuyasha, you have Sango and Kikyo. She looked down at the girl and smiled. "He doesn't want concubines and tends to stick with his favorite Kikyo." she said while looking at a smiling Sango.

Sango spoke then. "I'm needed only upon specific conditions." She said with a smile.

Kagome thought on this. "Well then… if everyone is assigned a certain lord then…which lord is in need of another concubine? And why?" She asked not understanding the whole thing. Looking about at all the beautiful women in the room she pointed. "You all are so… beautiful. I don't see how they could ask for more?"

Hana smiled sharing a glance with Sango. "That's what's so interesting. No one knows why." She said shocking Kagome who had more questions now than answers. Sango nodded in agreement before taking over the conversation.

"Over there are ladies Matsuko and Suzu." She explained pointing at two older looking women. Both were demonesses of some kind. "Matsuko is a water demoness and Suzu is of course a crane demoness. They were the concubines of the late Inutaishio. But, they loved being here and the lord's take care of them so they don't have to leave. They take care of all of us, she said with a gentle smile. "

Hana tapped Sango to gain her attention. A long scaly finger pointed towards the door as what looked to be a tigress demon strolling in looking regal and demanding with long blonde hair trailing behind her. She had a white soft stomach and faded orange stripes on her tanned skinned. She seemed to tower over everyone in the room, with her long black robe trailing behind her as she walked with purpose. Her eyes scanned the room before falling onto Kagome. Walking over to her, the room got quiet as Akimi stalked toward Kagome like a predator ready to pounce. Kagome stood up quickly along with Hana and Sango as they bowed to her.

"Lady Akimi, this is -"

"Yes, I know very well of Lady Kagome." She said cutting Sango off making her cut her eyes at the demoness. "I heard about your little blunder with the younger lord as well." She sneered. Kagome instantly blushed at the remark having her past transgressions with the young lord brought up in public. Her cheeks pinked and she felt her chances were diminishing by the second.

"I also heard you and that foolish Kikyo are endorsing her, are you not?" She said as she picked some imaginary lint off of the cuff of her robe.

"Oh I'm foolish now." Said a voice behind them as Akimi slowly turned to see Kikyo stroll in donning her usual red robe.

Glancing around at the women, Kagome could feel a little tension in the room. She gazed upward at Hana who smiled and winked her. Her scaly hands copied Sango's earlier actions as she rubbed her arms in reassurance. "Ah, pleasure you could join us this morning. I'm surprised you didn't stay to linger." She said as Kikyo glared daggers at the woman. Akimi turned back to size Kagome up.

"Such a little girl you have brought to us. And you are endorsing this little slip of a female?"

Not biting at her bait, Kikyo simply walked over to the soaps and scanned her options. "She has potential." She stated as if not caring for the conversation. Kikyo picked up various bottles before smelling them and putting them back into their proper place.

"She is ignorant." She argued, speaking of a subject that was going past Kagome's head as she looked between the two. Both seemed to possess some sort of silent power that gave them seniority over the other women. It also seemed to be the foundation of a silent tug of war between them.

"Untried." Kikyo corrected with a look of pleasantry as she found one she liked.

"Call it what you will, it won't last forever." She said as she circled Kagome's form.

Unknown to everyone in the room Yura had sat up and was very pleased at what she was seeing. _If only those two would kill each other off for me._ She thought as she watched with interest at the new development.

Akina stopped in front of the girl looking straight into her eyes. Stretching her demonic energy she began to probe Kagome's aura searching for any signs of deceit and animosity. Kagome felt a warm sensation in her bones followed by the need to defend herself somehow. Gripping her towel she bowed slightly again and then stood up to meet her gaze. The more they stood there, the intensity of the need increased. Kikyo saw what was happening and quickly put the bottle down. A tiny ripple of energy was felt and the purity of it shocked the older miko. She looked around as some of the girls backed away a little bit unsure of their safety from the untrained miko's reiki.

Akina's panther like eyes slanted at the sensation of miko energy. Smirking at the girls gall she stepped closer feeling the threat brush her skin slightly creating goose bumps along her flesh. Kagome swallowed the intimidation and stared right back. Sango looked between the two before reaching out to Kagome. She gripped her arm to get her attention causing Kagome's reiki to calm suddenly.

Akina watched the girl with fascination watching the pink sparks vanish along with the stinging sensation along her flesh. Smirking Akina stepped back much to Kagome's relief and walked toward the water's edge. "It is almost time for the trials to begin. I guess if we have to have someone, it should be someone we choose. You have my support Lady Kagome."

Shocked Kagome stood there for a moment unsure of what all had taken place. She could have sworn Lady Akina was ready to gauge her eyes from their sockets. Sango bumped her with an elbow catching her attention. She smiled and bowed. Quickly remembering her manners and station, she humbly bowed as well. Slowly many of the girls smiled and nodded indicating their support as well.

Yura fumed at the new development along with the steam that rose from the heated water. The last thing needed was a new favorite among the lords. It was already hard enough with the other sluts interfering in her way with the Lord. She watched as the other stupid women gathered closer around the girl and she grew sicken of the sight quickly. Choosing to ignore it all, she instead went on to call out orders to the poor servant girls.

Akina smiled while looking at the girl with curiosity noting the girl's shiny wavy black hair that fell down her back. Her large doe like brown eyes suited her full pouty lips. She looked back at Kikyo who caught her gaze and stared back at her with a raised eyebrow_. This girl resembles strangely that of Kikyo. Like she could be a loss sister. I know this is not coincidence that she would pick this girl. Question is why?_ She thought before turning to the women. _Well I won't find out unless this child gets the position._ With that last thought she clapped her hand gauging their attention. "Well ladies, let's get to work and help the poor girl continue to join us in the future for our morning spa with us, ne?"

Hearing her words the other girls applauded and squealed at the decision. In seconds Kagome was being pulled back toward the water while others raced off grabbing various products. Akina walked over to Kikyo warching as the girls went to work to help their new sister. "I don't know what you are planning but, I hope it's worth it." She muttered for only Kikyo to hear. Kikyo nodded. "Indeed." She responded while looking at Yura who was once again ease dropping.

At having been caught, Yura frowned at this and played it off yelling at the poor women once again to wash her skin correctly. Akina glared at the hair demoness as well before stepping away. "You pick her out an outfit. I'll work on her hair." And with that said she exited the room and went on her journey towards her room with wisdom and a new found support for her sister in bondage.

* * *

Kagome was nervous as she sat in the waiting room. A dozen of beautiful women from all over the west sat around fanning themselves and making light conversation about their backgrounds and the day's festivities. The room was large with white walls unlike the traditional appearances in the concubine sector of the castle. The floor was wooden with tons of cushions of black, silver, and light blue color. But it clashed with the bright bold colors of silks adorned by all the women in the room. Kagome had never seen so much silk in one room not even in the poor of a geisha house she last attended to. She looked around taking note of the demonesses and human alike all competing for the position. She was a fool to believe no one would desire to seek out the position.

She looked down at her hands folding them like Kikyo said to stop herself from fidgeting in her seat. Nerves had got the better of her followed by loneliness as no one sat the chat with her at all. None of the other girls came to socialize with her leaving her secluded and self-conscious. But, she guessed it was her fault sense she listened to Akina's instructions to sit on the opposite side of the ladies by herself. Her head was throbbing as she tried her beast to sit still and remember all that Lady Kikyo and Lady Akina had taught her. Or the throbbing of her head could have come from all the pulling the women did to get her hair up in the style that it was. She had never had her hair curled and twisted like so on top of her head. She rubbed her glossed lips together gently looking down at herself in the red kimono she donned with white trimming and obi. She could hear the chime in her jewelry and hair ornaments that she donned for the day.

Suddenly the doors opened and Akina appeared, followed by Kikyo, Sango and trailed by the rest of the concubines. All the girls grew quiet as they walked in gracefully resembling that of goddesses. Each one was dressed to the nines with Lady Kikyo and Lady Akina dressed ornately more extravagant than the others. Jewels, gold, and multicolored silks decorated their forms as they each took a seat on the many soft cushions provided for the occasion.

She watched as Akina and Kikyo flanked her side and took a seat on the cushions alongside of her like graceful doves. Sango and Hana seated themselves behind her and she turned a little to see Sango smile encouraging with Hana who wiggled her fingers in greeting. Feeling better she looked up to see many of the girls giving her evil looks, scorned expressions, and frivolous whispering behind their ornate fans. Quickly focusing on something else, she peered through her thick lashes up at Akina and Kikyo. Both women held a look of pure regal authority as they surveyed the room. Not impressed, Akina looked down at her and smiled gently in encouragement while flicking her fan. Returning the gesture she smiled looked up to see the lords enter the room followed by an elderly woman.

The trio walked in and seated themselves across from them all. Kagome quickly gathered herself while looking at the elder woman that came in. She had on a simple dark purple kimono. Her hair was long and tied in the back with a purple ribbon. She held no blemishes except for the mysterious eye patch donned over her eye. She came in silently with her hands behind her back as she eyed them all. Then her eye landed on Kagome. Kagome watched as the woman seemed to study her before she turned her attention to the other women. Snapping out of it, she looked to see the others slightly bow to her out of respect. Slowly she did the same and waited for her to speak.

"Good Morning ladies, I am Lady Kaede. The Western's House Governess." She stated with gentle authority while looking about at all the women. "I will be seeing to today's activities and judging your qualifications to be part of this household. Remember, such a position should not be taken lightly and nonsense will not be tolerated. Once you are chosen and signed a contract agreeing to the terms, you will serve the Lord's until the term has ended or otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded before she stood slowly. "Today's itinerary would be as such…first Lord Sesshoumaru will test you, followed by Lord Inuyasha, and finally myself. Now line up." She demanded. "Your first test will begin shortly." With that said she called over a few ladies and began preparation.

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe her luck at the first test. She was nervous feeling her stomach turn at having Lord Sesshoumaru's intense stare on her form. She had to watch her hand and keep it from shaking as she performed her task. Her dainty hand bent down and picked up another black piece and moved it across the board. Moments passed and without looking at the board he moved another piece and had taken hers. Swallowing, she studied the board and then looked up to see his bored expression staring back at hers. It was the game, "Go". They had been playing for a while now and she was slowly loosing watching as her pieces were being surrounded. She studied the board a little longer.

"Pass." She said feeling an uncomfortable sensation in the back of her skull. She couldn't shake the feeling that Lord Inuyasha's gaze was burning into membrane and she resisted the urge to turn to look at him. She had always possessed a sort of sixth sense about her surroundings. She just hoped it wasn't one of hatred. But she couldn't think of that at the moment, she had to concentrate. She looked up into the molten gold eyes of Lord Sesshoumaru's as he studied her.

Without looking down at the board he too spoke confidently. "Pass."

Gulping and looking back at the board only a few of her pieces remained and they were being blocked. Kagome was trying desperately to weigh her options but, this game was ending and not in her favor it seemed. Moving her piece she looked up to see him swiftly move another piece. The game had ended.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Lady Kaede waved for her to go back to her seat. Bowing to the Lord, she stood up as gracefully as she could and made her way back to the safe haven seated between Akina and Kikyo.

Akina pulled out her fan and waited till Kagome got in ear shot. "Well done." She whispered showing a hint of a smile. Kikyo nodded while paying expert attention to the next girl playing who seemed to be also doing well. Kagome's stomach was in knots as she looked around the room. Her eyes strayed onto that of Inuyasha's and he had the same frown on his face from last time as he glared at her. A tightness settled into her chest with uncertainty. Suddenly his eyes went back to the game being played as the girl got up. Blinking she realized that their game had ended fairly quickly. _What could a game of "Go" mean?_

* * *

Afternoon treats were served as the ladies waited till the next activity was called. Once again conversation resumed and much to Kagome's delight, Sango, Akina, and Kikyo stayed and chatted with her. The Lords had left along with Lady Kaede to what she presumed was to take a break and to discuss amongst themselves. The women in front of her were talking about various things but Kagome couldn't relax. She was paying too close attention as to what was happening around her. Every ten minutes or so, Lady Kaede would come into the room and call a girl to come with her and they would disappear.

She looked around at noticed how some girls were flaunting skills they possessed whereas others were comparing looks. Kagome peered down into her cooling tea cup at her reflection. _She looked completely different but was it enough?_

"Kagome?"

_Makeup and clothing can only do so much…. _

"Kagome?"

Snapping toward she looked up to see everyone looking at her. Blinking a few times she looked at the door and saw Lady Kaede waiting patiently for her. Nodding politely to the other ladies she quickly sat her cup down and stood up.

"Good Luck." Sango whispered as the others nodded at her.

Looking curiously at her she walked over to the older women who moved for her to pass. Lady Kaede closed the door behind them and she escorted her down a hallway. Kagome looked around at the white marble columns and decorative paintings and windows letting in the natural light of the brilliant sunny sky that day. Her feet clacked along the marble floors, nervousness blanketed her aura yet again that morning as her feet moved on their own accord. She had no clue what was happening but she hoped she wasn't being turned away. Maybe this was their way of weeding out the competition.

"Child, don't fret." Consoled the woman as she shuffled down another hallway. She stopped at a door and opened it. She gestured for Kagome to walk in.

Kagome slowly walked in to see Lord Inuyasha sitting on a cushion in front of a small table with a tea kettle and cups laid about. Kaede gripped her hand and patted it while escorting her towards the cushion cross from him. He looked beautiful to Kagome with his hair behind him reflecting the suns light. His eyes glowed brightly with the intense golden hue. His ears turned on his head at her direction and she resisted the urge to run over and begin plunking at the adorable appendages. Lady Kaede helped seat her before backing away out of Kagome's view. Kagome settled with anxiety in her heart when she heard the swift shutting of the door behind her. She turned to see it close, gasping a little bit of the unsure situation. Getting a hold of herself she turned to look at the young Lord glare at her with distaste. Cursing her luck she bowed to him and waited to see what was going to be asked of her.

Inuyasha looked up at the woman that came in. Jasmine flooded his senses as he watched Kikyo's new found friend stroll in. He tried to contain the growl that he wanted to release and instead he could feel his features contour to that of a scowl.

Silence

_Who knew silence could be so loud. _Kagome thought as she looked down at the table waiting for some sign of what should happen. She peered through her thick lashes at the demon lord who still stared at her with the same look. Getting annoyed at his gaze she decided to break the ice.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Inuyasha." She greeted with a smile.

His look became that much more intense. Seeing this, her smile too began to fade as her anxiety began slowly to turn into anger. Not sure what else to do, she decided to get to the root of things. Gathering what little courage she could she spoke. "I apologize my Lord on our first encounter. May I ask what upsets you so? Have I done something wrong?" She asked with hope that she could resolve the issue and maybe increase her chances at staying.

Finally he spoke. But it wasn't what she was hoping for. "Feh!" He scoffed. "Like you don't know."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked tilting her head sideways as the ornaments chimed.

"You know damn well what is happening. And I will tell you, like I told the others. I don't want either of you. So you all can just go back to where you came from." He stated and crossed his arms.

Looking at him with incredulity she gasped. Her mouth gaped trying to form sentences to respond to that but she couldn't decide which one wanted to come out first. "I-I -"

"What? Stupid, get it out." He spat.

In fury she glared back at him. "Don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want." He countered.

"Look! I don't know what I did to you, but I haven't done anything that deserves this treatment." She yelled standing as her reiki flared without her knowledge.

Sensing the danger, Inuyasha tensed as his own youkai arose to the challenge. In a blink of an eye he had crossed the table and got in her face. She instantly leaned back with a gasp at the danger he presented.

"Why are you here, huh?" He asked viciously. "Did Kikyo put you up to this?"

Blinking she growled out her response as her anger increased. "What are you talking about?!" She practically screeched. "I came here of my own accord. Not for whatever you think is going on."

"Then why are you here, wrench?" He demanded.

She lifted her index finger and poked him in the chest. "My name is Kagome! Get it! Not stupid, not wrench, but K-A-G-O-M-E!" She yelled back in his face causing his ears to downturn from the loud noise.

"I can call you for the last god damn time, whatever I want!" He yelled back at her.

Seething with rage she could feel the tips of her ears burn. The comments swelled in her cranium and were slowly making their way to the forefront of her brain. Tired of his senseless accusations and rude behavior, she was going to let him have it. Her mouth opened, and it was done.

Inuyasha sat back some as he watched her sit up and get back into his face. His mind could not register what she was saying. Never had anyone who wasn't in battle facing him or otherwise spoke back to him the way she just did. He looked down to see her lips move and he could feel her soft breath brush against his skin. Her chest heaved as she ranted and her hands poked him in the chest as she spoke with passion. Her eyes were cut as she yelled back with a passion he hadn't seen in his life. Her face slowly began to flush with rage and trailed downward where the collar of her kimono blocked his eyes from wondering. _If she gets this passionate in an argument, I wonder if it's the same when she was at her peak._ He thought with a sly grin. Shaking his head at his own thoughts he looked down at capture a few of her words.

"And!" She paused to inhale. "Just because you're a Lord, it does not give you the right to call people out of their name! And if you do it again, well I won't respond! Furthermore, I came here because I wanted to too!"

He gripped her wrist to stop her poking at his person. Inuyasha pulled and she decided to try to stand up leaving a bad recipe for disaster. Her foot caught the hem of her many under layers of silk and she fell towards him.

"What the hell?" He yelled as his arms came up out of reflex catching her in time so as she wouldn't knock over the tiny table holding their tea. Her eyes closed waiting for impact when she hit something a lot softer than the floor. Her arms came up and laid gently on the surface when she blinked at the lack of painful sensation. Her eyes landed on black cloth covered chest and roamed upward to see two arms gripping her shoulders and a face showing concern peering down at her.

Jasmine, her natural scent was jasmine as he looked down at her form clutched to the fabric of his chest. Her raven colored hair shined brightly from the angle she was now in. He looked down watching her face slowly turn upwards to meet his gaze. Both stared at each other like this with eyes locked. The clash of auras disappeared as the two looked at each other. Swallowing thickly, Kagome slowly pushed against him refusing to look away.

Fear had smothered his senses at first as he pulled but now it changed rapidly to that of curiosity. Inuyasha looked down at the tiny woman in front of him who he wanted to rip apart not too long ago. Now for some odd reason he was checking to see if she was hurt. He could sense she wasn't telling any lies. Without thought he settled her upright as she muttered her thanks and apologies.

Inuyasha watched as a pinkish color developed on her skin. "Feh!" He stated as he went back to his seat across from her.

Kagome panicked at the downhill spiral of the afternoon's trial. She thought quickly of what to do to salvage whatever she could of this encounter. Quickly bowing she muttered another apology.

"Quit saying sorry already, would ya!" He yelled.

"Sorry!" She said covering her mouth as she did it again.

Sighing he pulled a knee up to look at her. She wasn't bad looking. She was actually pretty for a human. Her large doe eyes sparkled with it's caramel color. Her face had small features from her small nose to her two soft pink lips. Her midnight locks were on her head and he resisted the urge to let it down where it should be naturally. And she was wearing his color, red. Oddly enough he could feel a small attraction to her but that's when he snapped out of it. He could hear Kaede coming up the hallway to get the girl. He scanned to make sure everything was in its place when he heard a soft tap on the shoji doors.

Kagome turned to see Lady Kaede come in the room. "Times up! " She announced. Blinking she turned back to the young lord wanting to make a run for it as quickly as possible. She bowed to him and stood without waiting for him to acknowledge her. And as quickly as she could she rushed over to the exit.

Lady Kaede stared at the girl who all but ran out of the door. She turned slowly to Inuyasha and gave him a raised eyebrow accompanied with the, _"What the hell did you do?"_ look.

Seeing her look, he shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Kaede shook her head slowly. "Inuyasha…"

"Listen old hag, it's not my fault. I told you I didn't want anyone!" He shouted before Kaede sighed. "We will discuss this later Inuyasha, and you will pay for the comment." And with that said, she shuffled out of the room.

When he was finally alone, he sighed. Her natural scent of Jasmine still hung in the room. He inhaled taking it in and going over the moment. He couldn't deny she was very attractive. When he caught her he could feel the soft touch of curves beneath the layers of fabric covering her form. Her faced flushed so quickly from embarrassment that it was entertaining to say the least. But he wasn't an idiot. She resembled Kikyo and he knew it was for a reason. The scent slowly began to fade but, her words stayed with him.

_She was here because she wanted to._ He thought on this before he scowled again. He took a sip of the forgotten tea cup. _Most likely because she needs to. She will regret that decision._ He thought before taking a sip of his tea that was left forgotten on the table.

* * *

Miroku walked along the grounds after coming back from "purifying" an area of the west. The sun shined high in the noon sky on the grounds heating his face a little. He happily tossed his sack of coins in the air as he made his way to the on sight shiro of the western castle that he had proceeded over. In the other hand was his staff and he happily jingled it along to the musical styling's created by the coins he recently collected. Surely the Lords paid him well, but villages had two things his Lords didn't. Women and spirits, and he didn't mean the haunting kind. His mind wondered to possible future activities as he walked along the stony path. Hearing a soft jingle he looked up and that's when he saw her.

Radiance. Pure radiance is what came to mind as he watched her approach with a soft smile. He paused in step as she walked waving her fan furiously against the heat. Her canary kimono shifted along with her steps as she slowly walked toward him. Her long hair was left to hang today as she donned unusually more jewelry than normal. She looked like a living doll. His mouth grew dry as he thought of words to say to her.

Beating him to the punch she stopped in front of him and spoke. "Good afternoon, monk." She said casually. She peered at the contents in his hands and sighed. "Ridding the village of evil spirits again?"

"Oh my dear lady." He said dramatically as he waved for her to walk with him. "Just keeping the world safe to give you a peace of mind in your travels."

Cutting her eyes at him she waved off his words. "Yeah, whatever Miroku. One day karma is going to catch up to you. Keeping me safe." She scoffed. "I can do a better job of it on my o-" Her eyes bugged as she felt the familiar hand of an unwanted appendage rub her backside.

**SLAP!**

"Can't blame me for trying." He muttered as he rubbed the side of his face which now sported a red hand print engraved in his skin. He looked up to see an angry Sango storm off muttering things about perverted men and idiotic monks. He smiled a little to himself and looked down at his wandering appendage. Feeling something in his hand, he looked down at smiled at the little piece of paper crumpled up.

"Never to miss an opportunity." He said before looking up to see if anyone was around as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. Grinning he whistled a tune to himself and continued his journey to the shiro massaging the stinging sensation of Dear Sango's aggression on his flesh.

* * *

**Ohhh what is happening? So many questions and mysterious actions! **

**Review! Ill update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! **

**I love writing and but proof reading...ehhh...**

**I will be looking for a Beta to proof this story before publishing. But, until then. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Decisions**

"Her chin is short."

"Nice bone structure."

"Look at the soft angle of her neck. Very appealing."

Lady Kaede stopped to look at her hands once again that evening. "Girl, what was your previous occupation before the geisha training?"

Kagome answered quickly, "I at times would work in the fruit fields, malady."

Lady Kaede nodded to the woman alongside of her taking notes on a piece of parchment. She circled around the girl who had been standing there for minutes now assessing her upbringing and physical form. She was dressed in a pure white kimono with no makeup on, she felt exposed and hideous. Lady Kaede saw just about everything about her that she tried to poorly conceal. At one point she had to strip naked as she assessed her carefully. She trembled but did what she was told none the less, while she focused her mind to think about the possible future. Kagome was astonished that Lady Kaede was able to find out so much simply by looking at her body and form. When they first got started, she had already deduced where she came from, how old she was, and her class. Lady Kaede even had guessed that her geisha training was rather brief from the way she stood.

"Child, if you could please follow me over here." She said as she strode over to a corner where three items lay. Lady Kaede took a seat on the cushions and she motioned for Kagome to follow. Kagome sat down and peered in front of her at the objects. On the small stand were three familiar items it seemed. There on the table was a jeweled hair pin, a cushion, and a small clasp of face paint. Frowning she looked up to see Kaede smiling. "I have three items. I would like for you to pick the one that best suits you." She simply stated as she looked down. "Do not worry, this is just an exercise. It will not increase or hinder your chances of becoming a concubine. You can only have one and you cannot do this exercise over, understand?" She said looking at her with a gentle smile.

Kagome nodded before looking down at them. Kaede looked then too as she continued. "Each item provides a service but also carries a burden. The hair pin, keeps things in place but too much can cause it to fall out. The cushion can support quite a load but over time it will lose its comfortably, and finally the face paint…can hide a great deal behind its color but get it wet and it will disappear leaving the wearer uncovered."

Kaede looked at her carefully with a critical expression. "Once again, this is just an exercise. Each item serves its purpose but they also have a downfall. If you had to pick one and live with that one item for the rest of your life; Which one would it be?" She asked.

Kagome frowned as she thought over her options. Time seemed to stop as she weighed her possibilities and thoughts over carefully of each item. After a moment she smiled and picked up the item she wanted. Her small fingers gripped the hand pin with confidence as she lifted it with a smile.

"The hair pin…interesting choice." Kaede drawled eyeing her item as she leaned back. "Why?"

Kagome smiled before putting it back down in its place gently. "Hair pins can also, unlock things. I always keep a few on me just in case."

Kaede's smile increased at the girl's way of thinking. "Beautiful Lady Kagome, just beautiful."

* * *

The night sky blanketed the Western Castle in its darkness and the lone occupant that was out wandering the grounds of the gardens. The sounds of playful koi were heard from the manmade ponds throughout the House of the Moon gardens. Kikyo was thoughtfully walking around aimlessly as she thought over everything in her life and of the new possibility that was Kagome.

Kagome was such a blessing in disguise rather she knew it or not. Destiny. It had to be. How else would Sango just happen to run into a girl who looked like a younger version of herself? Especially at the same time the search had begun. She knew the Lords would see the resemblance and thus they wouldn't be so rash. Well, really Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru never called for her or wanted much of anything from her. This was for Inuyasha. _How come he didn't see that everything she'd done now was to protect him?_

_Kagome._ She continued walking as her hands reached out to rub a few tulips as she strolled by. The soft sensation of their delicate petals brushed her skin sending a soft smile to her face. _What if Kagome failed?_ _This had to work. Either way if she's chosen or not, I will be victorious. I can leave this _place_. I will not be concubine but much more. _She thought.

Her mind wondered over to what she'd done. She had to do it for herself and her Lords. They needed to be protected… at least until they could figure out for themselves the danger ahead.

"_That's not true. Freedom and power." _Kikyo closed her eyes at the rogue thought of truth that entered her mind. She wanted that so bad at the beginning when it began. She begged for it. This wasn't the life she was destined to have. She wanted more. She deserved more._ She wanted freedom but it came at a price, and she knew she would pay in full._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her lover's safety. _"How messy it had become. He will suffer too."_ She stopped walking and quickly rubbed her tears away angrily at her situation. She had to end things quickly with him. He had become a safety net when the plan backfired. He didn't deserve this much like how Inuyasha didn't deserve the betrayal. She had betrayed them both.

Suddenly, a hunger hit her in the pit of her stomach as she took an unnoticed step towards the exit. He called her again. She felt an all-consuming hunger enter her being and pull at her body with a torching fire that craved him. With wide eyes she pulled herself back and shook her head. _"No!"_ She panicked as she walked towards a column and gripped it. _"I can't. _She projected._ Not tonight!"_

Hey eyes popped open at the words as she was shown an image of a soon to be visitor. Nodding her head she knew what she must do. She shut her eyes as she felt the pull all over her being. It's warmth blanketed her and enraptured her senses. Perspiration appeared on her face as the throb of his call roamed her body like a lovers touch. Kikyo closed her eyes feeling his hands roam her body even from this distance, hypnotizing her with his strength and flaunting her weakness in front of her. Her own hands came up and hugged herself gently as she fell against a column and slid down it heavily. She gasped as she felt his soft breath along her neck and her eyes rolled at the sheer ecstasy of power.

"Yes."

A silent moan escaped her lips at the desire coursing through her and trailing down to her womanhood. Her mind chanted to her. _"Just a little while longer, and freedom and destiny is yours."_

* * *

Morning had come much to Kagome's chagrin as she was once again awakened by Sango's forceful push. "Kagome…..Kagome." She said as she pushed a little harder. "Today the announcement of a choice will be made."

Groaning Kagome rolled to her side trying to stay attached to her temporary haven as long as possible. Her fingertips gripped her silk pillow as she pulled it closer to her skin feeling the cool fibers against her soft cheeks. Sango pushed harder finally coaxing the young girl to move and sit up. Satisfied she watched as Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes while looking up at the soft glow of the early morning sun. "What?" She managed before a yawn caught it.

Sango bent down and smiled. "Today, a choice will be made."

Slowly her words began to register and a heavy feeling settled into her system. She looked up at Sango with a frightful expression. Sango reached out and rubbed her back. "Oh my dear friend, be thankful regardless of the choice. Be thankful that for now, you have freedom."

Kagome looked at her curiously before standing. Brushing off her silent question Sango walked over to the door and indicated for her to once again follow her to the springs. "Come, we must get you ready for the ceremony."

* * *

It was early in the morning and he could smell it coming. It was accompanied two other individuals which he couldn't place but felt familiar. His mouth pulled back into a snarl to reveal his canines as he glanced at the door. He could feel the swift change it the winds against his sensitive ears as they moved toward the sound of the enemy coming for him. It was silent in the room as he listened intently to the swift dragging of Sesshoumaru's quill along the parchment paper and the heavy quick footsteps approaching the entry door. His irises began to dilate as he waited patiently for what he knew was to come. He was not disappointed.

"Well look who it is… the mangy mutt." The demon replied as he came inside and shut the door.

Inuyasha growled at the sight of the Northern Lord who came strolling into his office followed by his general Bankoustu and the monk Miroku. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing here!" He yelled standing up instantly. In a matter of seconds the two started to argue and name call.

Sesshoumaru sighed at the childish bickering between the two Lords. He pinched the base of his nose to stop the headache that would surely form at their loud senseless squabbling. Ever since they were pups, they just couldn't get a long for more than an hour unless they had a common goal at torturing some poor soul who happened to be in their sights. Stepping in Sesshoumaru spoke. "I called him here to discuss the Eastern matters of possible silver war."

Inuyasha quickly looked to his brother with anger before looking back at the wolf demon. "You couldn't just write him a damn letter!" Then he looked back and spoke again. "It would make sense I guess. Reading was never you're a strong point of yours."

"What was that dog breath!" The wolf said getting up close and personal with Inuyasha. Both let out menacing growls before Sesshoumaru stood. Both demons stopped growling at a deathly sensation being emitted from Sesshoumaru. The looked at him and instantly separated not wanting to incur the wrath of the killing perfection. He eyed them both, exercising his right as alpha male. Both males took to their seats muttering more insults underneath their breaths.

"Lord Kouga, I called you hear because it was brought to our attention that the talks between the Eastern Lord and the Southern Lord is not fairing so well." He said monotonously.

The young lord sighed heavily to think about everything. "Well, I haven't seen the guy do anything except for move his armies closer to the Southern border. You and I both know Lord Naraku wants that territory but to flat out cause a war over it would be crazy." Kouga looked out of the window at the rising sun. "But, we knew this was coming. I feel that he's just waiting for a reason to go out into war for territories."

Sesshoumaru nodded to his brother who agreed with the wolf as well. "Our thoughts as well." Bankoustu and Miroku were silent as they shared glances.

Inuyasha thought about the recent events. They never liked the new Lord of the North seeing as he was the one to cause their father great injuries in battle. "That coward." He muttered. The original Northern Lord was on the rampage during the civil war to eliminate all humans. Along the way he went out executing everything in his path with no remorse for women and children, demon or human. He wanted power and control. Lord Naraku was his second in command and headed with him into battle. Inutaishio stepped in to stop the hell bent Lord whereas Lord Naraku ran coward and left his father to die. Inuyasha growled at the memories flexing his claws in anger.

Sesshoumaru knew his brother was upset. They were all close to their father and vice versa. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the window to see an elaborate carriage approach the front of their home. A small smirk appeared on his lips before turning around with the usual stoic expression. "We watch him for now. And I warn you Lord Kouga, protect what's yours without hesitation. War may not be far off."

* * *

Kagome shuffled toward a door as Lady Kikyo and Lady Akina sized her over one last time. She was dressed simply in a white kimono and obi with little makeup on. "Remember human, chin up and show no fear."

"And please stop your infuriating fidget." Kikyo said as she brushed her hair out of the way. Both women looked her over one final time before whispering their good lucks and leaving. Blinking Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath pushing back any signs of anxiety and fear she may have had. She turned to stand at the shoji door readying her mind for the results.

Hearing shuffling she looked over to see just two other girls also wearing white approach the doors. They were dressed in the same style and color kimono she wore but unlike she, they wore tons of makeup. Both women sized each other up before turning and kneeling at the shoji door. Seeing this, Kagome quickly lowered herself and bowed as well. Within minutes the shoji doors opened slowly.

"Lords and Ladies of the court, presenting Lady Yoko, Lady Nema, and Lady Kagome."

Hearing her name she opened her eyes and waited to be acknowledged.

"Rise."

Doing so, all three women stood up and walked slowly into the room. Kagome looked around taking note of the other concubines also within the same room along with many other youkai alike in the grand space. Lady Kikyo and Lady Akina sat next to each other looking strong and regal on their cushions as they waited with the other ladies. Lady Kaede stood on the side dressed in a deep blue kimono on the side of the thrones. She looked up to see both Lords sitting in thrones up ahead with a table in front along with a quill and piece of parchment. She swallowed hoping the young Lord would not carry ill will towards her. Squaring her shoulders back she stood with her head held high as directed.

Kaede stepped forward looking at the girls with a knowing gaze. "The Lords would like to thank you for your time and effort that you have given. You three have shown qualities that are of interest to our Lords. Do not think that because you were not chosen, this will be the end. You will be given proper respect and honor upon returning to your designated houses." She paused to look at the women as each stood there with pride. Without further ado, it is time that we announce the chosen concubine for the House of the Moon."

Kagome could feel her heartbeat increase and beat inside of her chest like a caged bird. _What now? _She thought as she looked over to Lady Akina who very subtly moved her hand downward and pursed her lips telling her to calm down. Kagome looked ahead and took a deep breath waiting to hear what was going to happen. She grasped her hands together as they began to twitch with anxiety.

"Should she accept the proposition of concubine, on this day, by the power of the Western Palace, the Lords have chosen Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Enchantment

**Thanks to all my reviewers for your awesome feedback! **

**Brings so much encouragement to keep writing!**

**WARNING: Still no Beta...so grammar mistakes are def here!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6: Enchanted**

**.**

Inuyasha lay wide awake that night staring up at the high ceiling of his empty dark room. _Where was she? _He wondered for what had to be the millionth time.

His thoughts roamed over the strange occurrences that have happened over the course of a few months. He had come up with so many excuses as to her bizarre actions. It wasn't illness. He had checked her records with the physician. She had no family, so she wasn't suffering in that way. Inuyasha rolled over onto his side as he stared at the window enjoying the cool feel of the futon beneath him on his heated flesh.

Kikyo had begun to distance herself from him which hadn't gone unnoticed. When he would call for her, she would simply perform, like an actress. But he could see right through it. Now it had come to a point where he stopped calling just to give her space. If the advisers or the court found out about his actions, they would surely dispose of her. They would find her to be treasonous and him to be weak. He would have to prove himself yet again to the world that he was stronger than they expected. He closed his eyes as his ears drooped at the thought.

And he wasn't one to force anyone to do anything they didn't want. He wasn't that type of male. But, his hand would be forced. Opening his eyes he sat up slowly drawing his right leg to his body as he rested his forearm on his knee gently. His tan skin stretched over his abs in the darkness as he looked toward the window seeking guidance. The other hand came up and rubbed gently through his silver mane as he shined in the wake of the moonlight.

_I just need to figure out, what is going on with her and then fix it. Everything will be ok._

He looked up at the moon finding that his own words lacked believability. Sighing out of frustration, he got up. "I need to talk to her." He mumbled as he quickly walked silently to the door of his room, when he got a better idea. Smirking, he closed his doors and went over to the window. Opening it up quickly, he looked around making a mental image of the journey. With his bare feet he hoped onto the window sill and slowly crept out watching his footing. Looking at the long way down, he jumped and waited patiently as he landed on the green grass of the gardens beneath his window.

He quickly took to a run as he sprinted through the outside gardens along the known shortcut to her room. He had it down to a science how to get there undetected, having done it for years since they became close. Halfway there, he came to a halting stop. In confusion he lifted his nose to the air taking in nature and the wind's carry-on.

_Jasmine_.

Blinking he sniffed again before looking in a different direction then his current intentions. Confused, he quickly followed it through another set of gardens. He ran while keeping track of the trail noticing how it was going behind the castle in another set of gardens. His father was such a loving philanthropist of nature and his pack. For all the women in his life, he dedicated a garden to their honor with all their favorite flourishes. Fountains, flowers, zen gardens, pagodas, wildlife... you name it and it could be found. Then it became tradition as he and his brother followed suit. He sniffed the air again as his ears perked up at the sound of water. Quickly he made his way toward a maze of garden passageways as he frowned. "How did she get here?" He thought quickly as he winded down the pathway. He skidded to a holt as he saw a vision of white pull at the branches, vines, and bushes blocking her path. Smirking he crossed his arms over his torso trying to understand her plan of action. She was dressed in a white billowing sleeping yakuta with her long raven locks pinned on top of her head with a few framing her face. Small fireflies flew around the area and about her as if she was their leader. Her fingers pulled at the vines apparently getting frustrated as she began to mumble about her luck.

"Ow!" She mumbled before taking her finger soothing it inside of her mouth.

Laughing to himself he stalked behind his new prey and walked closely behind her before bending down to her ear. His breath gently grazed the shell as he smirked at her lack of awareness. "Mind telling me what you're doing out here wench?"

"Ah!" She began to scream before he quickly put his hands over her mouth to keep her silent. His ears melded to his head just in case she decided to wail again.

"Shhh, someone will here you!" He whispered as he turned her around to look at him.

Narrowing her eyes she glared at him as he slowly moved his hand from her mouth. "First, the name is Kagome!" She argued softly. "And what are you doing here!" She said as she looked around hoping she wasn't caught.

"Me!" He asked incredulously. "This is my home! And what are you doing out here!?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Blushing Kagome backed up a little. "Well, I know I heard the sound of waves so I came to find it." She turned around and began pulling again. "It has to be behind this maze." She said.

"Feh." He said as he stepped toward her side and pulled her along. Putting his finger to his lips, he pulled her along. Kagome simply walked behind wondering where he was taking her. In the very corner, he bent down. Flexing his right clawed hand, he swiped at a few vines and foliage blocking the way as a small hole was revealed. Bending down he went through and then turned for her to follow.

Kagome lowered herself behind him and crawled through the small entry way as they both crouched and moved through the entry way. Lighting could be seen ahead as she peered passed the young Lord. Her hand came up to feel along the path when she noticed the soft soil had a new texture to it. Darkness swallowed up the light so she couldn't see but she had a feeling that she was right. Finally, Inuyasha had come up and then he turned to help her out. Her mouth slowly began to widen in awe at her luck.

_Breathtaking._ She thought as she walked forward toward the beach. The grassy mingled with the beach gently before giving way to it completely. It's pale form lay gently for what looked to be a good mile or so beyond. On the other side were giant rocks that stretched along the other way into the cliffs behind the castle providing a strategic protective barrier.

Inuyasha watched her as she was fascinated with the land as if seeing something like it for the first time. He watched as she quickly ran over to the water's edge as the tide came in. She lifted her dress up slightly so that it wouldn't get wet.

Kagome could feel the soft squishy sand sink between her toes and against her flesh as she walked toward the destination. She looked out onto the water as it reflected the view of the moon across its surface. The cool touch of its waters grazed her ankles as she closed her eyes with contentment. She'd miss this feeling so much.

Inuyasha watched her with fascination as she seemed to have forgotten about his presence in her little moment of pleasure. His ears picked up on the silent sigh released between her pink lips, feeling it sooth his own spirit somehow and yet stir up another side of him at the same time. Pulling up his pants he walked in after her and stood enjoying the sensation as well. The only sounds made were the soft orchestra of the crashing waves against the sand and rocks with a few seagulls still up finding a late night snack.

"I use to live by the beach you know."

Inuyasha looked over to see her eyes still closed with the brightest smile on her face. She opened them and then looked at him with a soft expression. "Before I lost my parents, we lived near the water and I would dance all the time in the waves with my mother. Many times, I would go out by myself." She said while looking at a few tiny silver fish swimming in the water. "My father would scream at me if I went too far off into the tide. Some days he would have to swim out just to get me back."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He was just shocked that something as simple as a beach would make her so happy. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were larger and more defined as they sparkled in the midnight hour. "Thank you for helping me."

Crossing his arms, he nodded and simply walked over to one of the high placed rocks near the waters edge. He climbed on top and sat watching over her as she enjoyed her time with nature. He too sat and watched over her while also getting a little bit of peace of his own.

* * *

"You will need these…"

"Oh and this!"

"Blue matches your complexion."

"Burn it!"

Kagome watched that early morning as Sango raided the silks in the storage used or kimonos, matching and throwing out things she loved to the seamstress. The poor elderly demoness stood with a large sack at her side with a list of different styles being requested. It was a busy early morning since she woke up at the crack of dawn and pulled out of bed by none other than Sango. Kagome sighed hoping the early morning awakening wouldn't become her daily routine.

"Ah ha! This will do!" She yelled catching the young woman's attention. Kagome watched her pull out a large silver embroidered silk that shimmered. "This will be your ceremony kimono! Kikyo would like this." She wondered as she fingered the gentle fabric.

Kagome liked the color as well but didn't say anything. She smiled and simply nodded increasing the excitement of Sango who ranted on and on about colors and other things. Kagome's mind wondered back to the previous night that she shared with the young Lord at the beach. They had stayed quite some time just in silent company before she grew tired. He simply led the way back through the hollow into the maze garden. She had watched him cover up the path making it look like nothing unordinary before leading her through the maze back to the castle. She committed to route to memory and vowed it was her new secret spot.

Then her mind wondered over to the vision that was Inuyasha's body. It didn't go unnoticed to her in her time of nostalgia of how blessed he was. His tan skin roamed down the planks of his stomach muscles and dipped eloquently into the v shape of his lower body beneath his hakamas. She had the urge to reach out and stroke his hair wanting to know if Kami strung each piece separately to get it so perfect. His bangs hung lightly over his sun born eyes, contrasting against the soft glow of the moon.

"Well, look who is out and about without their leader." Said a cold voice behind them.

All three women turned to see Lady Yura saunter into the room looking at all the fabric before her eyes landed on them again. Kagome bowed showing respect to the demoness. She looked over at Sango who didn't budge but held a look of disinclination. "Oh Yura, I'm surprised to see that you slithered from the cracks of hell so early in the morning."

Kagome's eyes bugged a little as she looked between the two women having a stare off. Yura donned a black kimono with white trimming and matching obi. Her hair was short and down in a bob like style with piercing red eyes. The seamstress quickly bowed and went on quickly to get the silk that Yura had come for leaving the room.

"Oh Sango, still upset are you? I was merely looking out for your safety." The demoness said as she walked up to the infuriated woman with a smirk. "Tell me, still 'praying' with the good monk about the holiness of your soul?" She asked, her piercing red glare shined with mirth as they focused on her new target.

"I see you brought along with you the puny look alike." She said sizing Kagome up. "Nothing special." Then she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "But, I suppose it can't be helped. He is a half demon after all."

Kagome bawled her fist at her side as an unknown anger arose up in her system. "How could you say something like that!"

Yura didn't bat an eye as she walked along the wall of silks no longer interested in the conversation. "I serve Lord Sesshoumaru. As long as I do nothing treasonous, I can say whatever I want ignorant human. Besides, what are you going to do… run and tell on me?" She replied smirking before looking at Sango who was oddly quiet all of a sudden.

"Let me make myself clear to you, since you're new around here." Yura said as she stalked up to Kagome who simply crossed her arms daring not to back down. "I am your superior, which means you do what I say as well. Also, I would watch my tongue if I were you. You wouldn't want to make enemies…"Then she looked at Sango. "Or better yet, get somebody killed." They stood face to face without blinking as both locked into each other's gazes.

The seamstress shuffled in just in time carrying a dark silk with red embroidery on it and an obi. She placed it gently in Kagura's arms before bowing. Yura took her items and strolled over to the doors. "Thanks for the advice." Kagome said gently as she bowed to Yura. "I'll be sure to have Lady Kikyo and Lady Akina educate us ALL…" she stressed sweetly. "on our places in this house."

Growling Yura ripped open the door and stormed out. "And we will see how long that lasts…" She mumbled before storming away.

Kagome sighed before looking back at Sango who had an angry yet saddened look on her face. Kagome opened her mouth to ask when Sango simply held up her hand. The seamstress came over and confirmed the measurements with Sango as Kagome simply watched while her mind pondered over the confrontation between Sango and Yura. Suddenly, Sango bowed and paced away towards the doors. Kagome quickly came to and ran after her.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she rushed alongside Sango. "What was that all about?"

Sango rushed a good ways down the hallway before she stopped. So much rage had filled her that she clutched her knuckles until they turned red with the need to punch something. "Look, I can't explain right now ok?!" Sango sighed drawing in air before continuing. "Just here is some sisterly advice, watch your back at all times and don't trust Yura." She said before she rushed off leaving Kagome standing there with confusion and questions unanswered.

* * *

Everyone sat around the room chattering away among cushions, sake, lavish ornaments and decorations. The celebration was held in her honor with all the concubines scattered around the area of not just her Lords but a few others as well. She had felt nervous since the start of the evening where the gong was wrung among the Crescent City notifying the residents of the special occasion.

Kagome sat proudly on a cushion in front next to Lady Sango who seemed to have relaxed and recollected herself from the incident earlier. She donned the silver kimono with a bright red obi wrapped around her form. Her hair was half up and half down with ornaments dangling from her tresses. Her ears haled rubies and she looked absolutely stunning making a statement that was an official lady of the house. Lady Kikyo showed her status that night as she sat to the side and slightly behind the two Lords.

She watched the strange interaction between Kikyo and Inuyasha as she simply poured him tea. Inuyasha seemed to try to make conversation but suddenly she stood walked away to see to other guests. Something wasn't right. Why was Kikyo avoiding Inuyasha? Shouldn't she be seeing to his needs? And most importantly, why didn't he say something to her. He simply watched her leave before turning and what looks to be silently sulking.

Hana was very charming as entertained a few with her flute. A few other concubines sat around making small talk or entertained the other guests that were around. There was a large circle in the center where the small ceremony was held and it seemed as if it was going to be in use later in the night. She scanned the room looking for Akina and grew worrisome. After a few moments, Kagome quietly excused herself and began to make her way toward the doors. Quickly leaving the room she went on a small walk to look for her friend and get some silent peace.

She turned a corner when she heard a voice. "Well we meet at last."

Kagome looked up to see a tall really tanned demon standing in front of her dressed in browns and furs. Knowing the status of the young demon in front of her she bowed her head before her hands were lifted onto his and he placed gentle kisses on both knuckles. "You are amazingly beautiful. I'm Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands."

"Hey wolf! Get your hands off of her!"

Kouga scowled at the incoming party member. "Well mangy mutt, how you managed to pull this one, the world will never know." He looked back down at her as she looked back at the Inu walking up to them.

"It's not too late you know?" He muttered for her ears to hear. "I can take you away and make you my woman."

"Ah…" Kagome stuttered when suddenly she was pulled away with a very angry demon in front of her. "Get your damn hand off of her!"

"What's it to ya, if I take this one. You have more than enough besides, I'm making her my one and only." He said as he eyed her with a smirk. "My woman." He reiterated.

Blushing, Kagome looked away as Inuyasha got into his face. "Back off you damn wolf!" Kagome stepped back and looked at the two in disgust at their pettiness.

"Albino runt!" Kouga shouts out loud stepping up to him.

"I'm not the one running around with rabies!" Inuyasha shouted.

"How well matched the two are." Said another voice to the side of her. Jumping she looked up to see a tall man dressed in monks clothing with a small ponytail. She watched him sigh then suddenly look down at her. "The foul language is infinite."

She giggled at this when suddenly she felt something lightly graze her bottom. Confusion…turned into shock…which turned into rage. She quickly turned to him and slapped the shit out of him. "Hentai!" She screamed.

Both demons turned to see the male now sporting a red hand print on his face as Kagome quickly moved away from him on the other side.

"Don't touch her!" Both males yelled at the monk who put both hands up in surrender. "The hand…its cursed remember!" He said while nervously laughing. The shoji doors at the end of the hallway swung wide open as Sango came in her purple kimono marching up the hallway. Stopping she put both hands on her hips. "I don't know what you guys are doing, but Lord Sesshoumaru want's all of you to get your asses inside right now and stop your shouting!" She looked at Miroku and the redness of his cheek then at a blushing and infuriated Kagome. Then she looked between the two demon males and shook her head getting the gist of what happened. Sighing she walked over to Miroku and slapped him on the other side. "That's for touching my new sister!" and with that said she quickly pulled Kagome from the group and walked her back toward the room.

"But, Lady Akina! She still missing." Kagome said while Sango steadily pulled her along.

"Don't' worry about her. She's coming shortly." Sango said before walking her back inside the ceremony room.

* * *

Everyone was back in the room as it carried on into the evening. Kagome felt secure and almost at home as she spoke with the rest of the girls. Well, all except Yura who slowly crept her way towards Lord Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome watched from the corner of her eyes as Yura all but threw herself at the Lord who seemed to just not be into her at all. He simply peeled her hands off of him and waved her away. Suddenly his posture changed and he sat up peering at the door. Kagome frowned watching his reaction and then she turned to Inuyasha who watched as musicians filled into the room and began playing a tune. She looked to see candles light up and everyone in the room grew quiet.

A soft voice was heard and it grew louder.

"Oh this is great!" Sango whispered to Kagome as she sat back with a smile on her face. "I can't believe she's here!"

A soothing melody could be heard before the door opened revealing a beautiful woman at the door. Kagome was fascinated as she looked at how exotic the woman looked. She had gold pierced in her ears and a small shimmer of it in her nose. She was wrapped in a bright red and gold silk with gold coins attached. The musicians picked up in the tune and she continued singing and then suddenly she threw off her red shawl. Her top was wrapped in gold and red cloth where as her hips was donned in a long skirt, leaving her midriff bare, with only a single gold bead wrapped around her.

Kagome watched as she sauntered into the room along with the beat. When it stopped she stopped. Suddenly the beat picked up and she moved quicker. As she danced her long red dress would lift revealing two tightly fabric wrapped legs. The gold's and reds of her costume glittered underneath the candle light and bounced off the tan complexion of her skin and illuminating her dark features. Her eyes were wide with dark eye brows and the most deep blue eyes she'd ever seen. Foreign words rang on Kagome's ears but the melody of her voice was mystical.

The woman moved with purpose and grace as if she had been doing this since birth. Kagome looked around to see everyone watching intensely equally fascinated. All except for of course the older Lord who sat by himself now that Yura was forced away. Sango sat still entranced at her movements like everyone else but off to the corner of her eye she could see the monk in the back simply watching. Lord Kouga was surrounded by women as he watched along with them at the beauty of the dancer. Kagome looked over and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha had vanished all of a sudden. A strange unsettling feeling sank to the pit of her stomach. Brushing it off she turned around and was shocked to see the woman now in front of her, face to face.

She moved her hands gracefully and winked at her before twirling backwards. Her hips rolled and dipped unlike anything Kagome had ever seen. She was enchanting and her movements were like that of a snake. She sang with such pure happiness and joy. Finally, she twirled again and this time landed right in front of the older lord where she stared him in the eye. She bowed her head and the music stopped.

A pause settled on the room. All the candles lit on fire and then someone clapped. Applause erupted from around the room as the dancer gracefully bowed to the Lord and then stood to bow to everyone in the room. Kagome stood up and clapped drawing the attention of the young woman toward her. She watched as she came up to her and bowed softly.

"You are amazing!" she whispered as the girl came up to her to grip her hands. The woman bowed and said a low thank you before kissing both her knuckles. "I am honored to be here, in your company." She replied.

Shocked Kagome bowed to her in return. "What is your name?"

The woman arched her eyebrow and smirked. She leaned forward so that only she would hear her. "Zahra. And I come with great news for your ears alone."

* * *

It was dark as two forms meshed tightly with each other moving toward the western wing. Their kisses could be heard as the young demon lord carried the woman inside of his chambers sliding the door with his other hand. He ran her up against the wall with her long fingers frantically moving through his hair with fever.

She gripped his shoulders tightly as he pulled down the shoulders of her kimono. She gasped as his lips attached onto her neck and suckled making sure to leave some sort of marking behind of memory. Her fist came up and she pushed against him.

"We can't!" She mumbled as she pushed harder catching his attention.

"What do you mean?" He said as he pulled back to look at her. She pushed at him again and he slowly settled her down on the floor. Her breathing was slightly labored as she adjusted herself slightly.

"I mean we can't Inuyasha!" She stated heatedly as she pulled up her kimono and wiped her mouth with the back of her fist.

Rubbing his hand through his hair as he caught his breath he sighed in frustration. "I'm so tired of this, what do you want?" He practically yelled frantically.

Kikyo didn't look at him while she worked on masking her scent for a possible lie could tell. "Look! I'm a just a few weeks short of being free from my contract. This is over!" She said as she tried to get pass him towards the door. He stepped in her way blocking her. "Inuyasha, please move." She asked gently looking away.

Growling he gripped her arms forcing her to look at him. "I know you're lying. I can smell it before you mask your scent! What the hell is going on, Kikyo?" he demanded as her eyes widened.

"Let me go, Inuyasha!" She said firmly this time gritting her teeth.

Inuyasha looked her as if seeing a different person. _Since when did she become so cold? _He thought noticing the change in her body temperature as well as her spirit. Suddenly he could feel the soft rise in her reiki and he blinked before gripping her harshly. She then looked up at him with sorrow. "What do you want Kikyo?" He whispered again trying desperately to make sense of the situation_. He couldn't lose her. Why was she doing this? _

She stopped pushing and looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes. "I want you…." She said as she swallowed thickly. "to let me go."

Startled he stared at her with wide eyes. "Kikyo?" He whispered not understanding where all of this was coming from. He scanned her and for once he took in everything about her that had changed. "What's happening to you?" He took in another draw of her scent before something unmistakable caught his senses.

"Let me go!" She said again before looking away not able to meet his gaze. "Please."

Inuyasha bowed his head as his own heart broke and the scent registered in his psyche. Kikyo watched as he looked away and his eyes were no longer visible. She called her powers toward her to mask her scent but fear was slowly over riding her ability to think. His grip loosened and slowly he let her go. She backed away towards the door watching him intently as he seemed to change in front of her. Suddenly, his head snapped up with red irises shining vividly in the darkness.

"Liar." He growled out. "If you wish to leave so soon then go. You have until the end of the week." He spat as he backed away from her tightening his fist.

"But, that's not enough time!" She cried as silent tears came down her eyes. She watched as blood dripped down his fist from where his claws dug into his own flesh from anger.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore." He said fiercely. "You said it yourself, your contract is up."

Kikyo cried as she reached out toward him trying to call out but he simply shook his head and backed away. "If you wanted to be treated like something else, well you've got it, Lady Kikyo."

She paused in her steps with a new pain in her heart. _I didn't mean to betray you like this!_ Her mind screamed as she bowed her head. Swallowing her emotions she turned away and nodded. "As you wish, my Lord." And with that said she left the room immediately.

Inuyahsa felt nothing but anger and pain in his heart at what had become of them. Walking over to his wall he punched a hole in it out of fury. The more he stood there thinking about it, the more intense he felt. He wanted so badly to make her his mate, but his instincts did not lie. Her scent didn't either_. She betrayed him._ The questions now was…

_With Whom?_

_And Why?_

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**

**BTW I love mixing cultures! Those of you who read my other stuff know what Im talking about.**

**While you're waiting for more, check out my other stories.**

**Review, Fav, Follow**


	7. Chapter 7: Lesson1: Naivety & Friendship

Well here you guys go!

Keep the reviews coming loves!

Reminder: I update when I get them!

hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Lesson 1: Naivety and Freindship**

"You must have more information you wish to share." He muttered thoughtfully as he sat on his banister looking up high onto the moon. Her grace fell gently upon his skin and illuminated the sky with her brilliance.

It wasn't a question, but a statement, as Zahra languidly lifted herself from the futon, to look over at the demon that captured her heart years ago. For a moment, she remained silent, before rising, taking the sheet with her. She slowly sauntered over to his relaxed form; taking in his sudden stiff posture with her jeweled blue eyes. "I do," she responded quietly, meeting the golden, half-lidded gaze of her lover as she did so. "But that is not all I journey here for."

Amber eyes turned to the sky, and Zahra laid her head on Sesshoumaru's strong shoulder, feeling a large clawed hand rest itself against her lower back and rub gently. "Journey no more and stay with this Sesshoumaru." he said, tone speaking of finality.

Zahra sighed at the conflict. "I wish it was that simple, but I have much responsibility." she said as her mind wondered over to the conversation she needed to have with the young one. She looked down and trailed the planes of his chest with the other reason at the forefront of her mind. Then her big blue eyes trailed upward to look at him. She lifted herself and tapped his chin to get his attention. "Thank you, again for saving my Rin. She asks about you every day you know."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded thinking about the little girl that Zahra seemed to have adopted. She was a tiny slip of a girl that brought much joy to Zahra who instantly mothered her as if she was her own pup. The idea made him clutch her hip subconsciously thinking about what he could have, but the damn spider was lurking.

Seeing his dark expression she laid her face gently on his chest, laying a small kiss in the center while watching the moon play on the shadows of his form. "But, do not fret my Lord, it all is coming to an end." The Inu remained silent, and Zahra knew he was done talking for then night due to answers he didn't want. "Naraku, is planning something that we have never seen." she continued, carefully keeping her tone conversational. "But the news I must give you is this, there is a rat among you."

Sesshouamru clutched her arms at this and pulled her in front to face him. Her eyes didn't change at the sudden force as she looked at him with a readable expression. The white sheet around her form loosened but nothing changed about her. _Submit_. His beast growled. Looking into his gaze she nodded. "I would never lie about such a notion. But, I'm afraid Sesshoumaru the spider's hand stretches farther than you can ever imagine. I heard with my own ears the conversation. I'm not sure who it is, but you have a rat selling you out and your layout."

Sesshoumru scanned her then let her go slowly pulling her toward him in his protective hold. _How did this breech happen?_ He controlled everything. _Who would dare be so foolish to betray him and his pack?_

When he didn't answer, she pressed a kiss against his shoulder, hoping it would soothe him."Do not worry, I will help solve this mystery and I promise on my soul I will return to you." She whispered staring up at the moon.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel something solid in the pit of his stomach at her words. He wanted to believe her, but something in his instincts roared at him to keep her close. He gently began to rub her soft skin as his mind reasoned with his instincts. _She will be fine. Rin will be fine. They both will._

* * *

Kagome that morning lay on her stomach in her very own room that lay next to Akina's. Her room was bland at the moment, but she was told to request items to be sent to her that were to her liking. Kagome simply laid down on the first official futon she owned outright. She never had anything to her name since the death of her parents. Rolling over to her side she thought about the past events. She had taken oath and become an official concubine of the house. She was excited and yet nervous at what all that entailed. She just hoped she wasn't called upon so soon to do anything.

Rolling onto her back she sighed heavily. _What if he doesn't like me?_ _I don't know what I will be doing._ Looking down at herself she frowned. _I'm not that good looking like the others. I don't even have a special skill or talent. _Nervousness erupted in core at the thought of displeasing everyone and being ridiculed and ultimately removed from the house.

"Little one, I can feel your tangible emotions all the way down the hallway."

Kagome sat up quickly as Akina strolled into her room in just her sleeping yakuta. Kagome quickly sat up and bowed to her lowly. Akina came over to her and lifted her chin. "Enough of this. We are sisters now." Making sure the girl was ok she leaned back. "Now tell me, what ails you?"

Kagome sat up and smiled before her mind returned back to its musing. Looking down and feeling saddened at her shame she began. "What am I going to do?" She muttered as she fidgeted. "I'm not like the women here or that was brought here for this position." "I'm not pretty, trained, and I can't do anything that isn't mentally required." Akina could feel the girl slowly begin to panic. "And what if he doesn't like me! What if I mess everything up?! I don't know what I'm doing!"

Akina smiled before laying a hand on top of hers. "Then let this day be your first lesson." Akina stood up and went over to Kagome's little vanity. Locating a brush she picked it up and beckoned her over. "Come here Kagome lets first work on teaching you to prepare for the day."

Doing as she was told she walked over to Akina who sat her down in front of herelf. Akina pulled out Kagome's hair and began to gently brush through it. A silent moment passed as the older demoness gently brushed through her hair. She pulled gently watching as Kagome's spirit settled first into a relaxed state. Her feline eyes trailed the soft textures of the young woman before her and she smiled. _She was more beautiful than she would ever know. _Once she felt her absolutely calm down, she started. "Now, first things first. This lack of experience you have."

"Do not let your inexperience get in the way of things. Lord Inuyasha will favor this aspect of your nature. His demon side will relish in the fact that you belong to no man but himself, his human side will make him gentle for your safety. This will please him as a whole because you will only know his touch. This will comfort you as well, giving you peace of mind on your place here." She stated with kindness.

"So do not worry if you know nothing of what is expected." Akina said as she put down the brush. She leaned forward the see Kagome biting her lip gently. Akina sighed before standing. "Kagome, I-"

They heard the sound of a door opening and both turned to see Kikyo stroll in quickly looking more made up than usual. "Kagome!" She called.

Akina sniffed the air slightly as her eyes slanted at the woman. Something was amiss.

Kikyo saw Akina's reaction and stood with head held high. "It seems my contract is closing sooner than expected. "I came to tell you that, I can no longer train you. You do not require my assistance it seems."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she looked at Kikyo with confusion. Suddenly she felt something in her body rise. Heat. Kagome stood up slowly as she felt warmer all of a sudden. A throbbing sensation began in the depths of her cranium along with the heat. She cautiously took a step forward before it increased in which she immediately took two back as it died down.

Akina saw her reaction and took a step back. Kagome's reiki was responding to Kikyo solidifying her thoughts on what Kikyo may have been up to. Akina watched Kagome step backwards with a look of confusion and freight. Akina stood up slowly and submitted her reiki to the young woman. She calmly watched as Kagome visibly flinched at the feeling before calming down somewhat.

Kagome turned to Akina and then back to Kikyo not understanding what was happening to her. "I-I'm sorry." She squeaked as she bowed.

"Kagome, could you please step outside for a moment? I know this is your room, but please allow us to discuss something in private." Akina asked as she slowly walked over to Kagome and rubbed her back soothingly.

Kagome nodded feeling the need to leave anyway. She thanked Akina and slowly moved away from her soothing gesture. Bowing to the two women she quickly made her way out of her room.

The heat did not disappear. She stopped as she closed the doors, looking to her right and left. Someone was here. She walked towards the right and the throb from earlier increased. The pounding amplified as she quickly walked toward the end of the hallway where she caught what could only be the back of Yura's kimono as she fled away. Kagome watched with a tilted head at the quick exit while taking note that her feverish symptoms along with the pounding had disappeared.

* * *

Akina's eyes still slanted like the predator she was as she began to circle her victim. Her cat like green eyes narrowed with precision and her claws slightly extended with her reiki as it suffocated the room.

Kikyo didn't move, simply standing in one place watching the cheetah demoness size her prey. Spots slowly began to reveal themselves on her revealed flesh. Her long silky brown hair flared around her in strands. That morning she was lethal.

Akina hissed. "How could you! You betrayed us all!"

"He left me with no choice!" She stated firmly as she held her gaze ever so much like a lady. "Besides what is done, is done."

"But at what price Kikyo!" She spat. "Look at the mess that will spill when they realize what you have done! What you have become! Tell me what did you have to do to gain from all of this!" She said sarcastically.

Kikyo looked away at this. "I am more than just a concubine now! I am his future mate! Nothing you say or Inuyasha will take my happiness away!" She stated as she walked towards the doors.

"Inuyasha would have made a way!" She yelled out feeling her jaw pop from her extended incisors. "You know he would move hell and earth to have you-"

"I refuse to be someone's pet any longer!" She cut her off as she swung around. "You and I both know law prohibits that from happening."

"And that of Bankostu?" She stated as she came closer eyeing the truth on Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo looked back and saw her eyes. Quickly she pulled the collar up hiding the mark. "It doesn't matter. He was just an ends to a mean until I found what I was looking for. And I have found everything, with Naraku." With that said she quickly walked away.

Akina could feel her teeth elongating to hunt her down and rip her apart. Kagome came back in with wide eyes as she looked at Akina with a gasp at her changed form.

Akina sighed and focused on composing herself. In seconds, she returned to normal and took in a deep breath. "Little one, I will be your teacher as of today." She stated calmly. "Do not worry; I will not leave you until you are ready to fly on your own. We must get you some training quickly for your miko powers sooner than expected."

Kagome nodded albeit a little confused at the whole scenario before looking at the door to which Kikyo had crossed. Then her mind flashed to that of Yura. "Akina, Yura was outside the room. I saw her leave quickly when I came out."

Akina looked at her with a grave expression. "For now, my dearest Kagome. It is best if you stay naïve…Yura will be dealt with. Heaven help us though, if this gets out."

_Kagome for some reason developed a pit in her stomach at her words. Why was Kikyo leaving? Why so soon? Why did her miko powers need to be trained so quickly? And why was Yura so interested in it all?_

* * *

Kagome looked down at the paper in her hand of the time and meeting place she was to meet Zahra. In the castle she came to a beautiful door with a scene of Inu's all over the door. She picked up her fist to knock before the door opened.

Kagome looked down questioningly at the little head that poked its head out from the entry way. A little girl smiled as she pulled open the door. Kagome bowed at the entrance. "Come in please!" the songstress voice stated.

Kagome looked up and was shocked at the room décor of the space. It was incredible. The room was vastly bigger than hers with colorful cushions in purple, orange and blues everywhere. The futon was out and covered with layers silks of various colors. She stepped in cautiously taking note of the rugs with gold fringes everywhere covering the bamboo floor. Her eyes wondered the room until finally landing on Zahra who was dressed in unusual clothing like the night before and also another strange sight. Sango sat in the middle as well looking up at her while patting a cushion for her to sit.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at Zahra.

Zahra wore a pink dress that wrapped around her form with gold lining and designs in the fabric. Her stomach was once again bare for the world to see which made Kagome blush a little. Zahra's hair was down today in long brown hair down in waves. Bangles lay gently around her ankles and wrists. Zahra didn't look up as she sat still painting on her hand in the middle of the room.

Sango picked up a tea cup on her side. "Come sit down and Zahra can explain everything."

A tug on her kimono was felt as she looked down. The little girl was getting her attention. Kagome smiled at the little one and the young girl grinned harder.

"Hello." She greeted happily. "My name's Rin!"

Kagome nodded and bowed to the little girl. "Hello Rin, my name is Kagome." Kagome noticed as Rin too was dressed like the older woman. Except she wore an orange top and a long orange dress with her belly out as well. Her brown hair was pulled up on her forehead in a tight bun. A long gold beaded strand was wrapped around her waist. She pulled on her hand and Kagome gave it her as she was led over to Zahra who never looked up from her work. Rin practically pulled her down onto the cushion with her as she peered at the young woman.

"We're doing henna." Rin stated excitedly as she practically bounced up and down with excitement. Her clothes and bangles jingled along with her movement. Kagome looked fascinated watching the room create small intricate designs with ink on her hand. It was beautiful.

"This is normally done in my country during a special occasion. Today, I woke up happy. It is special." She stated with a smile causing Rin to laugh.

"You wake up happy every day, Mama!" She stated as she wiggled over to her mother and kissed her. "That I do, sweetie. We shall paint everyday then!"

Kagome was shocked to see the girl call her mother. Rin looked Japanese but in foreign clothing. Her mother looked everything but the sort.

Zahra looked up and smiled. "Kagome, this is my daughter Rin. Rin this is the lovely lady I was telling you about, Kagome."

Rin nodded and came over to Kagome giving her a hug which caught the young woman off guard. "Mommy says, you're very pretty and nice!" Then she ran away jingling before coming back with a picture she seemingly created. "I made you this." She put it in Kagome's face who had to refocus to view it. She pointed to the girl in it wearing yellow. "That's me! Mommy said to bring gifts when we visit fluffy and dog man."

Sango laughed out loud as she leaned back at the thought. Kagome smiled and looked around the paper at Zahra questioningly. "Fluffy? Dog man?"

Zahra put her utensil down and quickly reached for the little girl. Rin giggled as Zahra kissed her and put her hand over her lips being mindful of the ink. "She thinks Lord Sesshoumaru is a dog because she saw his demon form before his human one. And Lord Inuyasha is dog man because of his ears."

Rin giggled. "I touched them again today, Momma!"

Zahra bent down and kissed her again. "You did?"

"Yes! But Yasha took them away."

"Oh!" Well how about you draw him a picture and I'm sure it will make him happy enough to let you play longer. And make one for Kagome! She needs one of all of us!"

Rin got excited at this. "Yes!" She squealed as she took off to a box in the far corner. She pulled out all kinds of papers and inks. "Maybe he will let me play with his hair!"

Kagome giggled as Zahra shook her head. "Got to keep that one busy." Zahra then pushed all her things away. "Now," She paused as she got up and walked over to the door. She quickly grabbed white powder and blew it in the hallway before closing the door. She came back and sat down her cushion. "That is for security. I do not want our conversation interrupted or overheard. It is forgetful powder. Whoever comes by will simply forget why they came in this direction and head elsewhere."

Sango nodded. "Yes, it seems we have a snitch in this house." She said lowly so her language wouldn't be overheard by the little girl.

Kagome nodded with astonishment watching as Zahra situated herself. "What's going on?" She asked looking at Sango inquiringly.

Sango sighed. "Kikyo."

Kagome gasped. "Wh-what?! Who?"

"We don't know. The Lord's are tearing up house and home searching for the breech, until they find him we cannot leave the premise. But Zahra has words for you, Kagome. Please listen."

Kagome nodded before turning back to Zahra waiting patiently.

"Kagome," She stated lowly. "I have something to discuss."

Kagome sat up listening to the young woman in front of her. Zahra looked down collecting her thoughts first before speaking. "Kagome, let me first give you what you need. Has anyone explained to you what is going on around here?"

Kagome nodded thinking of all the strange behavior and wordplay thrown around the palace.

Zahra nodded before looking at Sango who simply shrugged. "This place houses many secrets." She stated as she looked around the room as if visibly seeing them all. "You are of important status in this house now. Secrets are what you keep most to your heart, Kagome. Do not let anyone tempt you away from this."

"I don't understand." She stated confused.

Zahra sighed knowing this will take a while. "Let me start from the beginning. My name is Zahra. I'm the Northern Lord Naraku's royal dancer sort to speak. I come from India, as originally a captive by traders."

Kagome gasped at this. "Do not get upset. I could have escaped but I had a vision that I would be needed in this land." She said as she looked over at Rin and smiled to see her happily painting away. "When I arrived here, I knew not the land, the language, or who I was sent to. Apparently neither did my captives. Turns out they got turned around and landed farther than expected. But I escaped and was fortunate to meet a woman who helped me adjust which whom you have met already."

Kagome tilted her head thinking of who she could have spoken about. Zahra laughed at her expression. "Akina." She stated. "Akina found me and at the time she was Lord Sesshoumaru's first concubine. Luckily for me she was traveling from seeing her ailing mother in the South. We spoke and she was very kind. She gave me new clothing and some coins to get by. But most of all she gave me her friendship and invited me to stay with her mother. Her father, a general died long ago by committing suicide to avoid further consequences of the war. I stayed and while she was away helped take care of her mother. Her mother was dying unfortunately. So while I stayed I helped her with day to day things and I danced for her every night. I'm highly trained in my craft. I was the king's entertainment in my country. It was my duty to dance every day."

Kagome sat up as if she was seeing the story before her with her own eyes. She was so amazed at the courageous woman before her. "In return, she taught me how to speak, read, and write the language. Akina would come home every 6th cycle of the moon to visit and she would bring back books, clothing, gifts, and all sorts of things I've never seen. Unfortunately, Akina's mother passed soon after and I had nowhere to go once again."

"So I moved to the city which at the time was still struggling from post war trauma. And I learned from a geisha about Japanese entertainment. I started dancing my custom dance and this brought in a crowd. The head geisha started charging the more famous I became. Soon I charged and made enough money to live on my own. But something told me I would be needed in the North. So I went, began to dance in my custom way and attracted a crowd. Such a large crowd that the Northern Lord offered to make me his concubine. I denied him this, enjoying my little freedom. He offered instead to house me in exchange that I entertain the lord's at their celebratory gathering."

"This is where I met Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome watched as she smiled and a blush appeared on her features. "Everyone enjoyed my dancing and so they pay for me to come to their respected lands and entertain with dance for special occasions. But, I chose to come to your acceptance ceremony."

"But why?" Kagome asked. "What are you?"

"Kagome, I have a gift that you may find odd." When I was a little girl, there were stories told in my country of people that could glimpse the future simply by looking at the heavens. They were called Jins. It wasn't until I was thirteen summers old that I realized I was one of those people. And it seems it has been to lead to this moment of meeting."

"Meet me?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, somehow we are connected. But I cannot see further than this." She stated as she looked to see Rin get up analyzing her work over. "I just wanted to let you know, if you need someone outside these walls to talk to, I'm here. And let me ease your worries because you will develop many of them."

She said as she leaned forward and gripped her hand. Sango also leaned closer. "But fear not. You will be just fine. I must leave today and so I wanted to help you as much as I can. Also, you have grown close to my dear friends Sango and Akina. Any family of theirs is family to me.

Suddenly Rin came over and put her hand on top of her mothers. "Me too!" She stated confidently. "You mommy's friend, so you are mine too!"

All three girls burst out loud at her declaration. Not understanding their laughter, she giggled as well before Sango grabbed her and began to tickle her. "Yes, Rin. You will lead us in friendship!"

Kagome laughed looking at the ladies in front of her. She had gained more than just a position. For the first time in her life, she gained real friends. Zahra was right, she had nothing to worry about. For now.

* * *

**Somewhere nearby…**

Everything was going as planned. Watching from the shadows wasn't the best thing but options were slowly disappearing these days.

The women walked away laughing as a little girl swung around them and giggled. Sickening.

Zahra needed to be eliminated. _But, what of the others?_ Naraku can handle the rest the figure thought backing away into the background undetected.

* * *

Well there you go!

Yes I love making my characters diverse so...there you go!

**Review, Follow, Fav**


	8. Chapter 8: Lesson 2 Confidence

**Sorry everyone for the long wait! Just moved to the opposite side of the USA with the boyfriend and trying to adjust to life and the new job. But I'm back to updating my stories! 3 I've been working on this story when I can so I'm giving you two chapters! Woot woot!**

**Follow, Fav, and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Lesson 2: Confidence**

* * *

Night had settled on the Western Lands with the stars sparkling brightly in the sky. Zahra sat patiently that night watching her daughter sleep softly. She envied her little one so much these days. How blessed she was to find sleep so easily without fear of what was lurking in the midnight hour. She lowered her hand and gently brushed the girl's hair from her face as she snuggled deeply into her futon and pillows. Feeling a soothing presence she rose and walked out to her balcony.

She walked up to the marble columns and rested her body against them waiting for the conversation to come.

"You spoke to the miko."

She nodded.

"But you didn't tell her everything nor did you give her the gift."

Zahra looked up at the golden eyes surveying the landscape of the gardens before him. She too looked out knowing he wanted an answer more detailing to her actions. "I couldn't tell her. She just found some peace within herself. I refuse to be the one to take that away from her. So instead I offered her my protection and friendship until the time comes." She looked into the room at a sleeping Rin with a smile. "As for her gift, she will receive it when the time is right."

He said nothing as he looked ahead still mulling over everything. "I know you have knowledge of the traitor."

Standing up straighter she nodded. "But you must find said traitor, I cannot tell you whom it is. You know that. Me staying here an extra night is enough to throw off history. My sight is blind now."

Nodding, he turned to her and once again, held her. His instincts warned him of the future. But of what? Why should he the great 'Killing Perfection' fear anything. Even that petty Lord Naraku was too fearful to wage war with him but chose to go after the weaker Lords. But he could feel it in the night air. Something was coming for his home. He couldn't have her leave as expected that day because of the feeling growing inside of him. So she pushed it to the morning.

"One last night?" She muttered as she kissed the center of his chest.

His eyes stretched a little at her choice of words. He looked down at her with narrow eyes knowing she knew what was coming. _What 'last' did she speak of?_ He nodded and she buried her face in his chest. She said a silent prayer, that the west will endure what was to come and that this demon in her arms would be strong to lead them through it.

* * *

"Now Kagome chin lift up."

…

"Good…now slowly walk…"

…

Crash!

'Flick' Akina sighed again that early morning as she opened her fan to hide her mirth.

Seeing this Kagome stood up and stomped over to the fallen books. She quickly picked them up and placed them on her head and walked over to her mark. In frustration she began again but this time she began with quicker movements. Akina watched knowingly as the books wobbled showing her lack of balance and which caused her face to scrunch up in concentration. "My dear, that is not an attractive look on your face as of now. Imagine if you are walking out in the gardens with our lords and you have such a mundane look on your face?"

Kagome ignored her as she made it halfway before the books wobbled. She could feel her foot twisting a little to keep the losing battle of her balance. "O-o-oooh no!" She shrieked as the books fell off her head.

Akina laughed outright then. In fury Kagome humped at immediately began to pick up the books. "Why am I doing this? It's hopeless." As she went to pick up the last book, a hand had gripped her own. Looking up she watched as Akina smiled gently. "Confidence, Kagome. Something you are in terrible lack of these days."

Kagome's frowned and looked away with a blush at the reality. "I-I just don't know what to do these days."

Akina nodded and helped her up. "Well that is what these lessons are for. But first, before you can learn about pleasing anyone, you must have happiness for yourself."

"But I am happy." She said as she held the books and walked towards the table to place them.

Akina nodded. "Yes, but you are unsure which leads to doubt and then soon to other negative thoughts and emotions about yourself thus affecting your place here."

Kagome turned to her quickly at that statement fearing being pushed away. Akina poured her aura gently onto the miko to sooth her. "No little one, do not fear being forced to leave. What I meant by that was your duties here will be affected." She came over to Kagome and smiled gently. "I believe your first lesson must come from outside these walls. After breakfast meet me in our gardens for a little outing. And dress appropriately." With that said she bowed slightly and made to leave the room with a curious Kagome staring after her.

* * *

Kagome sat awkwardly in the last place she thought she would ever be, for a western concubine. Akina sat across from her sipping her tea waiting for the guest of the hour. Both were dressed to the nines as they ventured around the Crescent City. Today, Kagome donned a pink kimono with white petals and Akina wore a gold kimono matching her feline complexion beautifully.

Kagome nervously began to play with her hem before Akina looked up and gave her a stern look. She quickly dropped her hem and folded her fingers in her lap. She looked around hearing the faint sounds of women laughing and talking in the background. Some would come into the room to pay respects and to see the new famous concubine. Kagome blushed at their near naked apparel as they came inside and then left. Sighing, she looked up as Akina sat daintily as if they were back home having tea with the Lords.

"What are we doing here in a brothel?"

Akina didn't move as she responded. "You will find out shortly."

Humping, Kagome just looked around the room muttering under her breath. Akina laughed a little at her childishness finding she was in very much need of this lesson. "Do not worry little one, this lesson will be very….eye opening for you."

"Well look what the wind blew in." Said a sultry voice behind Kagome. Kagome looked over as Akina nodded her head in welcome and smiled.

"Lady Kagura, how good it is to see you old friend."

Kagome watched as the woman glided in the room wearing a red robe with lots of jewelry. Her makeup was flawless with her hair pulled upward into a bun. Kagome thought she looked more regal than anything finding her presence here odd. She sat down in front of them and began to pour herself some tea. "Well yes, it is always good to see me." She said as she took a sip.

"Lady Kagura, this is Lady Kagome. His majesty's newest concubine."

Kagura didn't look at her as she took a sip. "Yes, I am aware of this. When you sent word of needing my help I was a little taken aback. But, now I can see why. The girl is practically jumping out of her own skin in embarrassment and petrified to be here."

Kagome looked at Kagura in shock that she could sense her feelings like so. "What?" She whispered.

Kagura laughed as she sat her cup down and pulled out her small fan. She fanned herself and surveyed the girl. "Yes, well we may have our work cut out for this one."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should be offended or confused. She looked at Akina who just laughed softly.

"Dearess my name is Kagura, wind demoness madam of this house." Kagura quickly then got up and walked to the shoji doors to close them. She went over to a dresser and pulled out some items. "So Akina, are you staying for this one or are you leaving us?"

Akina continued to sip her tea gesturing that she would stay. Kagura nodded and went to retrieve something. She came back with a robe and handed it to Kagome. "Here child, put this on. Today's lesson will be about self."

Kagome took the simple robe questioningly before Kagura pointed to a pair of shoji screens in the back. "Come on girl."

Kagome quickly scrambled to her legs and walked quickly to the screen. Slowly with shaking hands she undid her obi. A million thoughts and questions raced through her mind as she took off each article of clothing. She heard the sound of doors opening and she quickly with shaking limbs tugged on the plain robe. When it was all done, she donned just a simple white robe. Timidly she came out and Kagura smiled fanning herself. Across from her was a man with an easel, parchment, brush and paint. "Well now we can begin. Sit by me." She ordered gesturing to her left with her fan. Akina nodded that she should do so and nothing else.

Kagome looked downward in embarrassment of the situation not sure of what she was to learn. She felt a little shameful at the prospect of her lesson being in the arts of sexuality. Kagura watched her walk to her with concentration taking note of her fears and the hesitancy in her steps. Sighing she waited till the girl sat next to her. Curious Kagome walked over as the man dipped her brush in the paint.

"First what you see…" Kagura stated as she looked at Kagome analyzing the young woman. "Describe to my artist, yourself as if I was painting a picture of your image using only your words." Kagura stood and grabbed a mirror before coming back over. "Here use this to help you."

Kagome swallowed as she took the mirror in both of her hands with a small bow. She looked into its reflection with a critical eye. "Well…." She grew silent looking herself over wondering what lesson would she learn from this as well as where to begin.

"Start with your face. What shape is it?" The man asked as he picked up his brush.

Kagome took her palms and touched her face. "It's sort of round." She stated glancing at the man as he began to paint her words onto his canvas. "What else?"

Kagome looked at herself again before continuing on. "I have a wide forehead." She described continuing to look at herself in the mirror.

"Your hair?"

Kagome looked at her hair. She touched it gently thinking of what to say and sighed. Reaching up she took a comb out causing a few strands to fall in her hand. Twisting it through her fingers she began. "Long…dark hair. Thick and unruly."

"Jaw?"

She looked again and described what she saw. "Small pudgy"

"Chin?"

And it went on from there for nearly an hour as he asked her for various descriptions followed by the quick and sometimes long strokes of his brush. Curiosity bubbled inside of her to see the image the more she described. She tried to give him as much detail as possible just to see how great of an artist he was to capture her image. Kagura sat still as ever sipping her tea ever so often and glancing at Kagome after she said a few words. Akina had stopped sipping looking at Kagome with new eyes and wondering how deep her wounds had really scared her perception of herself. Surely, life wasn't so cruel to the young woman. But then again, every concubine in the house was proof otherwise. Finally after a long silent moment had passed, he lay his brush down.

"It is complete." He stated with a smile. Kagome smiled softly before sitting up straighter to see the results.

Kagura nodded and indicated for him to show his work. The artist turned the portrait around to show what he'd drawn. Kagome's smile faltered as she looked at the black and white portrait. The image staring back at her wasn't what she'd thought she'd receive. The portrait looked like her but it looked like a sad interpretation of her image. He handed her the portrait to take and she took it with shaking hands nodding at his work and thanking him softly as she stared at the image.

Kagura watched her reaction to the portrait with a frown. "My artist drew you only using your words. He did not look up to see you for I made sure of this. Tell me Kagome, what are you thinking?"

Kagome swallowed. "This picture is…lovely." She stated trying not to insult to artist. He did what he was supposed to do using her words.

"But?" Akina asked looking at Kagome with concern.

Kagome sighed as tears slowly began to come up. "I did this."

Kagura nodded. "Well girl, another portrait was drawn. My girls didn't merely come in here to meet you, but they were to also look at your features. They were to describe you to my artist and he was to draw you based on their words. Hano, show her their perception of her."

Kagome swallowed as he pulled out another portrait. He slowly turned it around to hand it to Kagura. Thanking him she took it and held it next to Kagome's vision of herself. Kagome gasped looking at how different they were from another. "Oh my…" She mumbled.

"Very different, no?" Kagura asked then she shooed away the man who quickly collected his things and exited the room while Kagome continued to look at the portraits.

"This sad version of yourself, is what you see where as this gorgeous picture of yourself is what others see. How come you don't see yourself the way we see you?" Akina asked.

Kagome swallowed as the tears overflowed. She didn't know where it was coming from but she felt the need to just cry. "I've never saw myself as beautiful." She muttered. "The guys would never even look at me because I was educated and that's not attractive." She finished as her tears strolled down her face. "And my parents never lived long enough for me to remember them ever saying it."

"And Inuyasha, he -"

Kagura scoffed. "Inuyasha is young and still stuck on that whore of a woman Kikyo." Akina cut her eyes at her friend but Kagura waved it off. "Whatever, I call it like I see it. Everyone in this whole city knows about her escapades and short temper."

"Kikyo is not for discussion at this moment." Akina said curtly. "What about that geisha house?" Akina asked as Kagura looked at her curiously.

"She always just said I would do." She mumbled wiping her face helplessly.

"What geisha house turned you down. Ha! How foolish!" She laughed out loud as she continued to fan herself and adjusting her robe. Akina nodded with a growing smile. She gently took the portrait from her hands and motioned for her to stand. Kagura stood and guided her to a standing mirror while Akina held her hand gently. Akina stood behind her and slowly helped her out of the robe revealing her body wrapped in her undergarments. Kagome stood there as her limbs turned inward and her arms came up to cover herself. Akina gently took her arms down and motioned for her to look into the mirror.

"Look at yourself." Kagura said as she bent over to her ash box. She took out a long pipe and popped it into her mouth. "You are gorgeous! You are intelligent. A fine commodity of the west and desired by many men."

"I am?" She asked questioningly as she looked up at Akina with new hope and some security.

Akina nodded. "Why yes, look at the softness of your skin." She pointed as she ran a clawed finger across her belly. Out of reflex Kagome's stomach bent. "Your figure is enticing to any man, your lips full yet small." She said as she touched them for Kagome to feel. "Your eyes are deep and pretty, like a pool or a mirror." Akina grabbed her hands and held them to her sides. She waited for Kagome to fully look at herself as she was in the mirror. So many features on you that are beautiful, my dear Kagome. You are like a rare flower that was carefully and brilliantly hidden from the common man to be enjoyed only by the greatest of men in this life. You are truly blessed child.

Kagome smiled at this thought. It was such a beautiful way of thinking of it. She was joyous at this revelation and happy that Akina would tell her such things true or untrue.

Akina smiled and rubbed her shoulders. "Now we just need to get you a debut date from our Lords to show you off and you can see for yourself."

"Yes, with our help and proper training, you will be the most refined and coveted concubine in all of Japan." Kagura said as Akina slowly handed her a sack of coins behind Kagome's back. "Yes, this will be fun." Kagura said with a smirk. "I always wanted to see dogs beg." She said. "No offense Akina dear."

"They are, what they are." She responded nonchalantly. Kagome looked at herself with a growing smile.

Kagura was just about to say something when she stopped talking. She sniffed the air and waved her smoke away. Analyzing the room her gaze fell on Kagome and she smiled. "Luck is with us today, Akina dear. She starts her menses. An untouched miko in heat. Perfect for dogs."

"_I can do this."_

"So, Kagome…how do you feel now?" Akina asked as she bent down to look at Kagome through the mirror with a small smile.

"I am beautiful and I deserve to be here." Kagome said with more confidence as she beamed up at her through her reflection.

"That's my girl."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. The other chapter is on its way!**


	9. Chapter 9: Desired

**Another Chapter as promised!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Desired**

* * *

Kagome felt nervous as she walked the hallway towards her Lord's office with Akina behind her for support. Tonight she would ask for her debut celebration like all the other concubines experienced. As she came closer to his door she grew nervous. She could feel his aura behind the door and her hands began to sweat. She could feel his aura grow as they got closer and she calmed herself remembering what she was to say.

They came up to the two oak doors. Akina watched as Kagome gathered her nerves and squared her shoulders. "I will be up the hall, little one." She stated with a flash and a smirk in her gaze.

Kagome nodded still looking at the doors in front of her. Holding her head higher than usual she waited till she heard a soft enter. Pushing the doors open she strolled in quietly with her eyes locked on her target. She couldn't explain it but she had a new feeling about herself. She felt…bolder.

Inuyasha looked up questioningly with his ears turning in the direction Kagome came from. He sat up straight as he looked at her walking towards his desk. Something was different about her.

Jasmine slowly came to his nose and he looked at her curiously. She bowed to him and waited for him to respond. She heard the sound of movement and looked up to see him standing right in front of her. She watched as he placed two clawed fingers underneath her chin urging her to rise and look at him.

Blinking in confusion she watched as his striking gold gaze looked her over and stared into her own deep pools.

Inuyasha couldn't place a finger on it but something definitely had changed. Her scent was much more enticing and pronounced than usual. Heavier - it fell on him as if she was charming him to her. He made the mistake of looking at her in the eyes and he couldn't look away. _Had she always had such big soul scorching eyes?_ He wondered as he peered down at her rubbing her chin slightly.

Swallowing he willed himself to say something. "Well…"

Kagome's heart rate sped up at his touch. Swallowing the shocking new and sudden reaction of affection she began. "My lord, I wish to ask something of you." She stated still caught in his gaze.

He nodded as he waited for her request. "Get on with it." He asked demandingly as his senses searched her to know what about her was so…intoxicating.

Kagome couldn't focus as she felt his clawed hands grip her shoulders as he looked at her. His eyes seemed to darken somewhat like real honey would spill out at any moment. Her lips grew dry and she licked her lips slightly while her mind tried to regroup. "I-I wish to have m-my debut."

Inuyasha saw the pink appendage come out and he grew curious. _She smelled of jasmine but what did she taste like?_ He sniffed her scent again and took note that it was growing thicker. His fingers had trailed to the sides of her face and were now gripping her head.

He bent down and his lips slowly grazed her own lightly. "Is that all?" He asked as his voice deepened. Kagome felt his breath lightly on her face and the wild smell of pine in the forest reached her senses. _Surely this demon should be running wild somewhere? _She thought to herself as her lids began to grow heavy.

"Yes" She managed.

"Feh." He said as he closed the gap and captured her lips in his own. Gasping Kagome's eyes grew wide open before softening some. His mouth moved on hers delicately at first, tasting what was his now according to the reason her presence was even in his house.

Kagome stood still feeling the foreign yet pleasant sensation of his lips on her own. Warm and inviting soft flesh landed over her own as if telling her it's alright. It was light, like the brush of a feather, but when it came back a second time, it was firmer and more substantial; she found herself wanting to give back. _But how?_

She tasted divine like a mouthwatering apple that was ready for the picking. Her lips were soft and unmoving like she didn't know what to do. Inuyasha's eyes opened a little at the thought. Sniffing again deeply and flexing his aura he smirked. She was untouched he knew but surely she had been kissed before. But he could tell she knew nothing. Sniffing again he knew he was in a special kind of hell or heaven had been too kind today. She was in heat. Smirking, he decided mentally. _"I will teach her."_

He took her lips for a journey. Each time, the pressure built, until he stopped just above her lips. She'd managed to keep her eyes open before, but now they slipped shut of their own will, closing out the burning gaze of her Lord before her while heightening her senses to a nearly unbearable degree. She felt the need to push back and so she responded with a swipe of her own. The heat from his lips and the rough pressure of his palms against her face sent signals she didn't truly understand through her body, and the flame she could now recognize as arousal burned hotter and hotter with each passing second. Her rieki sparked the space around them with a pink strand as it taunted his own demonic energy that rose to the top with curiosity and desire. Blue energy crackled and slowly began to dance with her own pink energy testing its will to submit to him only to have the pink energy spark against him and grow.

Her hands came up onto his arms gripping them tightly. Inuyasha's hold on her loosened and shifted until his claws gripped the base of her skull where they tried desperately to bury themselves in her hair. He pulled gently on the thick locks as they fell away from their hold. She tilted her head back in compliance, feeling a pleased rumble vibrate against her lips.

It went on and on, and Kagome finally lost track of time as her mind gave up the pursuit. Her world had narrowed down to the singular points of contact between them, the main one being the melding of lips that had her suddenly ready for more than just a kiss. Inuyasha pulled back from her with a deep inhalation. The air was electrified by their current as neither one of them backed down form the challenge.

She too gasped for breath, and watching his chest rise and fall, she had the sudden urge to touch him. She swallowed, still panting for breath through swollen lips, and reached out with a shaking hand. He sat still until the moment her fingers touched his kimono, and then he reached up and caught her wrist in a firm, gentle hold and then guided them to his neck where they dived into his thick silver locks.

Inuyasha cupped her cheeks in his palms and felt pride well up in his chest at the expression on her face; brown eyes dazed and half-lidded and mouth parted just so, she made an arousing sight—Inuyahsa leaned forward and kissed her again. The desire grew with each passing second, and the twisting of blunt-nailed fingers into his hair was all the indication he needed to know that the miko felt the same want. Her miko energy intensifying but instead of burning him it felt as if it was soothing his own demonic energy and enticing it to join her.

Deliberately, he drew himself away, though he did not resist the urge to lick her lips, savoring her flavor as though he would never have it again. For a moment, only their heavy breathing interrupted the silence, and then he set her away, his body screaming for release. He quickly calmed himself to subdue his demonic energy while feeling her own still dance wildly about her.

She gazed up at pinkish eyes that were set onto her own and she couldn't look away. _Was it possible to find this demon more attractive in any other way? _She took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…?"

Dear gods how he wished she wouldn't sound like that. He groaned and closed his eyes as Akina came in bowing. " Two months on the summer solstice." He said roughly as he looked over at Akina who nodded.

"So be it." She responded causing Kagome to look back with a blush on her face. "Come little one." Akina commanded as she strolled away out into the hallway making sure not to get too close to her miko energy just in case.

Still breathing heavily she looked back at her lord with wide eyes and tinted cheeks. He bent down to place a quick kiss on her lips before turning her towards the exit where she walked dazed into the hallway where Akina awaited.

Akina closed the door and quickly began walking down the hallway. "Two months." She mumbled. She looked back at a still lost Kagome. "He gave you two months my dear. No concubine has ever had such time." She said with a smile.

Snapping out of her daze she gazed up at Akina questioningly. "I don't understand."

Akina smiled as they turned the corner. "Young one, he has given you two months to prepare yourself for your debut which also means the day he will take you. No concubine ever had such a short time. We were all given six months to train and become experts in whatever arts were chose as well as to be ready for the taking."

"The taking?" She asked trying to keep up with Akina's new found speed due to her excitement.

Akina stopped then and smiled with her feline eyes as they held mischief. She looked over Kagome's head for a bit before smiling wider. "Yes, dearest. He has given you only two months to prepare for your debut which will also be near the time he makes you his in every definition of the word. Not even the great Kikyo was given such a gift."

She turned and began walking away. "We must quickly get to work finding you an art to display for your debut, entice Lady Kaede to become your miko trainer, and to prepare you for the taking."

She looked back at Kagome and nodded quickly. "Well done Kagome, he truly desires you now more than ever."

Kagome swallowed and blushed at what Akina walked in on. She saw a few strands of hair and realized she must look truly a mess. Then she thought on Akina's words. She touched her lips where he had kissed her. Never had she felt such a feeling. Her heart still fluttered and she wanted so badly to turn around and go to him. Smiling she licked them with new born confidence remembering his touch.

_I can do this._

* * *

Quickly walking through the house she searched for his aura. "Inuyasha." She murmured reaching the hallway that would lead to his personal office.

She had come to talk to him. She needed to talk to him. She needed to come home to him and be by his side again. Seeing his door at the end of the hall she picked up her pace. Suddenly the air around her become thicker and charged as she came closer. She turned at feeling Akina's aura appear and race forward towards her person. Hiding quickly and securely behind a marble column she used her hands and sealed her aura. She waited till Akina passed before peeking over the column at her actions.

Akina walked to the two doors and strolled in without knocking. Puzzled Kikyo watched patiently for her purpose to be revealed. A few minutes passed before she came out with the young miko behind her. Kikyo looked on with calculating eyes at the miko's rumpled appearance. Stands of hair was out of her combs, her kimono was shifted revealing a shoulder as she fixed herself, and her face held a tint to it. Her aura sparked dangerously without control causing her to flinch from the power of it.

Frowning Kikyo waited till they passed her hiding spot. They were almost gone from view when Akina stopped. She looked out and shrank back as Akina looked directly at her with a smirk and spoke out loud.

"Yes, dearest. He has given you only two months to prepare for your debut which will also be near the time he makes you his in every definition of the word. Not even the great Kikyo was given such a gift."

Gasping Kikyo frowned realizing what Kagome and her Lord were doing before Akina came to get her. Furious she watched as they walked away around the corner gone from view.

Kikyo fumed as she stepped into the hallway with shaking hands. _"That little -"_ She said angry at herself for even allowing that slip of a girl into her home to take what was hers. She would be damned if she had him taken from her. Turning she looked at the door from which the miko came from and adjusted her kimono to reveal more ample flesh. As she came closer, she could feel his demon search for a way out.

_I will use this moment as my chance. Maybe I should thank the little girl, she has made this too easy._ She thought with a smirk as she sauntered into the room. She looked over at Inuyasha who stood bent over his desk gripping it with extended talons. He looked wild and untamed as she watched him fight for control. A little jealous she came in slowly watching his reaction. He looked at her with a pink gaze and she could see the inner battle he was having. _Yes, the miko has made this too easy._ As she began to undo her kimono watching him as he watched her clothing fall to the floor.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Threats

**Here you go guys! You know what to do! Follow, Fav, Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Morning Threats**

* * *

Sango lay wide awake as she waited for her moment where she would make the decision. She couldn't keep doing this. Surely she would be beheaded if this got out to the advisors of the court. But she couldn't deny what she felt. Looking outside her window she saw the glint of the sign she was looking for. Quickly she secured her robe and immediately went to her door. She opened it and closed it softly before stepping out into the hallway. Breathing in she remembered her training to be silent and she quickly took calculated steps on the hardwood surface.

The night air was humid as the light rain had passed and left the ground wet and dewy. The palace was silent and everyone had fallen asleep. Bare feet crept quickly and silently across the grass with finesse. Sango had crept pass the gardens towards the shiro. The soft silks of the kimono blew into the night air as what was a woman picked up speed to not be seen. She turned the corner and gasped as she bumped into her sister Kagome.

Kagome gasped and was shocked to see anyone up let alone Sango at this hour in the night. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Me!" Sango whispered. "You're the one coming in from somewhere."

Kagome frowned. "I couldn't sleep. So I went for a walk." She stated as she looked at Sango's anxious form as she kept looking behind her and slightly moving forward. "Where are you going?" She asked as she turned around to see a glint from the shiro of all places. Glaring at it through the dark night Kagome frowned when it vanished. Turning around she watched as Sango sighed.

Kagome had a suspicious feeling that Sango was up to something. Sango didn't know what to do. Well she knew what to do but she didn't want to take the route of heading back from where she came. She watched as Sango seemed to debate on what to do when Kagome reached out and touched her hand. "Whatever you're doing, I won't tell I saw you." She said with a smile before letting her go and walking away.

Puzzled Sango watched as she disappeared around the corner. Blushing, she looked at the shiro and quickly began walking forward. She had almost made it to the steps when a hand came up and grabbed her waist. Gasping as she was pulled back into a strong chest, her eyes wondered up as she was being held in her lovers strong hold against the wall.

Miroku put his other finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. They stood there as a guard walked by. Miroku moved them back a bit and then he grabbed her hand and led her to down a familiar road. One that she knew by heart.

* * *

Kagome sat that early moment giddy for the day's events. Akina retrieved her early that morning to go to breakfast and then to begin day one of her training. She couldn't control her excitement as she bounced in her seat while eating her fruit.

"If you move nay higher, you will surely bounce out of your seat, little one." Akina commented playfully content and enjoying Kagome's sweet aura that morning. Kagome was clueless about the impact her aura had on everyone.

Sango strolled into the room looking radiant in a yellow robe. She sat down and bowed to her sisters before she began her morning meal. She then looked at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome look what I got for you from Zahra. It came this morning and I saw it wrapped sitting on the front of your door with this note."

Sitting up she looked to see Sango pull out a gold bracelet with a pink stone in the center. It began to glow brightly pink. "What is it…" she said awed. She took it with both hands and nodded thanks to Sango. She took the note and opened it reading carefully what was inside.

* * *

_Hello Dearest,_

_We just parted and yet I feel it has already been a lifetime. I wanted to give you a gift but forgot all about it in my urgency to return home. Here is a bracelet I call the Shikon. I hope it helps you in your journey toward becoming a beautiful cherry blossom of the West. Should deception come your way, it's pinkish glow will change to black. Once you put this on, it will never come off, nor will it age, tarnish, or scratch. I hope you accept this token of my friendship. I will write to you again soon. Hope all is well._

_Zahra_

_P.S. Rin screams hello and dances today in your honor._

* * *

Kagome reread the last part and laughed picturing little Rin twirl like her mother. She quickly folded the letter to place in her memory box and sat it on the table. She carefully put on the bracelet watching as it shined pink. Sango looked at it with confusion before shrugging finding it just a piece of jewelry from Zahra's homeland.

Akina smiled at her happy for the positive mood everyone was in that morning. She took bit a piece of her own meal before a presence was felt. She looked up to see Kikyo stroll into the room casually as if it was the norm.

"Good morning Kikyo." Akina greeted pleasantly causing the other girls to look up. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo not bat an eye lash in their direction. She nodded at them and sat down gracefully in her seat. Kagome looked over to Akina to see her feline eyes size her up.

Kagome was confused. _Wasn't she supposed to have left? Was she not leaving?_ Kagome swallowed her peach and smiled at Kikyo. "Good Morning sister." She greeted happy that Kikyo for whatever reason was staying home.

Kikyo smiled slightly. "Good morning." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Congrats are in order I suppose." She commented as she put a piece of fruit in her tea. "You know what this means?"

Kagome frowned a little but still kept her smile genuinely beaming at Kikyo. Kikyo nearly sneered. "You and I are now rivals."

"Rivals?" Kagome said as she looked back at Akina who didn't look too pleased at Kikyo's presence all of a sudden. Akina sat her cup down and intervened. "But Kikyo, in order to be a rival one must be able to compete." She said with a smile at Kikyo's slowly fallen smile. "Kagome has no competition."

Kikyo nearly dropped her cup at that statement. She knew she was referencing her earlier premature departure. Akina wouldn't dare put her business out there in front of the other girls. But as she looked ta Akina she didn't know what the feline would do. Clearing her throat and recovering gracefully she reached for a piece of fruit.

"We will see about that. I do recall how easily it was for me to find our Lord's bed last night." She said with mirth.

Akina smiled before looking at Kagome who didn't seem too offended by her words. "Yes…it is always easy when you ride the curtails of another. You should thank Kagome for Inuyasha's good graces towards you." She said having back Kikyo in a corner. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows wondering what those words meant.

Kikyo fumed at her words inwardly as she looked to Kagome who looked between the two with confusion. "You seem to have taken a liking to our dear Kagome." Kikyo said tightly.

Akina smiled. "I wanted to wait till this evening to announce this but, Kagome is my protégé."

Gasping was heard around the table. Sango dropped her chopsticks at this notion but quickly reached for them and tried her best to hide her shock. All the other girls too looked shocked and whispered around the table furiously. Akina laughed out loud. "I have lived a long time and it would be great to pass wisdom to a little one with such great potential as Kagome." She said as she looked down at her pupil who looked around the table as many whispered congratulations and some gazed at her jealously. "She will be the greatest concubine in all of Japan." Then she looked up at Kikyo who seemed stoic on the outside but Akina knew she was anything but on the inside. "And everyone, Kagome has been given the greatest praise of any concubine." She said. "She has been given the date of her debut…in only two months preparation time."

The girls gasped and looked over at Kagome who blushed at all the sudden attention. Sango reached over and touched her hand. "Congrats Kagome!" She said with excitement.

"Congrats indeed…" Said a voice behind them. Everyone looked up to see Yura stroll into the dining room casually. "It would seem the half demon has once again taking a liking to his other nature."

"Don't be so saddened. Just because neither of our Lord's, human or demon nature mind you, find you appealing doesn't mean you should be so mean to others." Sango said defensively as she popped a peach in her mouth. Yura glared at her as she sat down at the table. Some girls immediately bowed and left finding Yura's nature unbearable so early in the morning.

Yura looked around the table when her eyes fell on Kikyo. She smirked as her mind already formed questions and her tongue filled with deceit. "Well hello big sister Kikyo…come crawling back to his bed have you?" She said with malicious intent.

Kikyo sat stiffly as she ate ignoring Yura's jab. Yura wasn't one to back down however…

Poking a finger to her lips in feign thought she continued. "Hmmm I wonder what you had to give to leave us…or better yet the price you paid to return."

"Enough Yura." Akina said tightly. Akina didn't like the choices or understand Kikyo's motive for returning but it wasn't right to be tasteless and put secrets out in front of the other girls who had no idea what was going on. Despite her dislike for Kikyo, she was still a senior concubine in the house for a reason. She deserved some level of respect.

Yura didn't care however. She hated Kikyo since day one when the girl waltz into her home and surpassed her in rank in less than seven months all because the young mutt desired human flesh. And then she took something else…_**Someone else. **_"Aren't you supposed to be queen somewhere? That is why you left us right?" Yura asked then sneered. "Or better yet why even the young half demon kicked you out!"

Kagome and Sango both looked to Kikyo who simply ignored her and kept eating. "I will answer your questions the day you truly become my sister." She responded. "You will become my sister when Lord Sesshoumaru allows you in his bed." She said harshly as she looked at her nails. "Pity though, that day may never come."

Yura growled. "What?" Her nails dragging along the table slicing the wood harshly in a threatening matter.

"I did not speak softly. When either Lord takes you, then we will be somewhat equals….or at least you will be a concubine of this house. But you only got into this home by a few tricks and nothing more. So the day they take you, then I will answer your questions but until then….know your place."

Yura stood up from the table furiously. "Don't' say an-"

"Another what?" Kikyo asked. "I'm simply saying those that live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Kikyo said tightly.

Akina's eyes flashed as she flexed her claws threateningly to Yura. Kagome watched with wide eyes as Yura breathed heavily and picked the table up and threw it against the wall. It hit the wall with a loud clank that had all the girls scrambling away to protect themselves from its contents and also to avoid Yura's wrath. Kagome gasped as plates broke and pieces of china flew around. Seeing the table tilt toward Sango she quickly reached out to her. She noticed her bracelet had indeed turned black and she frowned. She looked up between Yura and Kikyo._ Deception_. But the question was who…

Breads, fruits, and oats flew everywhere along with splintered wood, broken dishes, and chopsticks. The wall lay soiled in juices of fruit, water, and tea. She walked over to Kikyo and got into her face. She took a clawed finger and rubbed it against Kikyo's soft pale flesh.

Akina stood up and released her aura in a tight warning but Yura continued. Kikyo held her hand up however showing that she didn't need assistance. "Oh dear sister Kikyo…" She said as she gripped her chin. "One day, you will and I will be equals and you will watch as everything you once had is taken away from you just like I had to watch as you took,…and took…and took…." She said as she gripped her chin harder before shoving her away causing Kikyo to stumble backwards. "Enjoy the fall Kikyo, it may be the last thing you ever get to feel." She said harshly as she turned and briskly walked out of the room.

Akina watched her leave before feeling a growing aura surge. She quickly looked over at a sight that had her eyes stretched wide. Kagome stood in front of Sango and a few others in a protective stance with a barrier up. She looked at the floor to find that the table and its contents had been thrown in their direction and she smiled softly at the raw power of Kagome's who had no clue that she was doing so. "Are you girls alright?" She asked. They nodded and Kagome did as well. Kagome looked to see her letter lay among the debris and she quickly went to retrieve it.

She hissed as her finger got caught on the corner of a large piece glass. She looked to see her finger began to bleed. She carefully went to pull the glass out when a noise was heard. She looked over at Kikyo who simply pulled her kimono together and lifted her chin. "She will never be a lady of this house no matter how hard she tries."

Suddenly Inuyasha burst into the room followed by Bankoustu. "What the hell is going on here!" He yelled looking at the destruction of things in the room. His molten eyes glanced over everyone in the room till his eyes landed on two deep brown pools. Two pools he couldn't forget as of late. He sensed a surge in energy coming from the Moon House and it surged quickly. Quickly he found his friend and they ran over to see the mess before him that morning.

Akina thought quickly before answering. "Just a minor accident my Lord. Two ladies didn't see eye to eye but peace has been made." She said with no lies on her tongue. Inuyasha walked over to her and sniffed her, trying to sense a lie but he found none. Suddenly his nose caught on to a copper scent. He sniffed the air finding mixed scents but definitely a more prevalent one. One that intertwined jasmine, copper, and a sweet smell.

_Blood._

He sniffed again and realized instantly where it was coming from. He looked over to see Kagome's barrier up as she worked to remove something from her hand while the other held a piece of parchment with blood on it. Quickly without question he strolled over to Kagome before her energy crackled and the barrier fell down at his presence.

Akina watched this curiously as her powers responded to him as if he was a different kind. Ignoring everyone else in the room he picked her up and walked with her out the door from which he came. Everyone was in shocked and confused stances at what just took place. Akina smiled having a small idea of the possibilities this meant. She looked over at Kikyo who stood there shaking with rage before her eyes looked over at Bankoustu. He reached out to her but she took a step back and fled away.

Akina looked over at Bankoustu, with kindness feeling sorry that he was unfortunately the pawn in the middle of this mess. He looked at her and bowed before calling in servants to clean the area up. She closed her eyes and opened them to see Bankoustu also vanish. She looked at the other girls who began whispering adamantly and she gave them all a glare. "If you know what's good for you, than go back to your quarters." She threatened. The other ladies quickly heeded her warning and rushed from the room making themselves scarce. Massaging her temples she looked around at the mess amazed at the foreboding feeling it gave to her stomach.

* * *

Kagome held on as her lord took her to god knows where. She looked around as he carried her into the gardens and then further and further away he wondered. She looked down and noticed his attire was different that morning. He donned red hakama and hirori and was barefoot. He seemed normal to her like how he should be. Wild…and untamed. He seemed free.

She looked up again and then she remembered the direction. He was taking her to his beach. Gripping her note in her hand she tucked it into a pocket on the inside of her kimono. He carried her till they came to the small patch that he used to hide the entrance. He sat her down and pulled her through the opening towards the beach. Carefully it gripped her wrist to avoid touching her hand and he quickly pulled her along. She followed after him like a sheep would to its shepherd without thought and with trust toward the place that she loved most about this land.

Slowly the smell of the ocean and the taste of salt hit her senses. He pulled her through and her eyes lit up at the brilliant sight of the ocean meeting the warm rising sun on the horizon. She stood amazed at the morning calm before she was pulled towards the water. He picked her up and sat her on the rock he would normally lay claim to. He looked at her finger finding the glass still inside.

Hissing at her stupidity he took his clawed finger and dug it out.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she pulled back from him. "That hurts!" She looked to see the wound was bigger than it was before now.

"What are you stupid!" He yelled as he snatched her finger back getting the rest out. ""Didn't anyone tell you not to touch glass!" He bellowed before he bent down to roll up his pants.

"I went to get something of mine out of the mess." She explained hotly. "It means a lot to me! And it's not like I play in glass all the time!" She huffed.

"Feh." He mumbled underneath his breath as he cupped the salty ocean water in his hands and poured it on her wound. She bit her lip at the sting. Then her eyes widened as he took her finger and he sucked on it. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest at the feeling. She couldn't explain it. She could feel the soft muscle of his tongue dance around her wound and she swallowed thickly.

Inuyasha concentrated on the job before him. How she managed to get glass pushed so far in her finger was beyond him. But his worry slowly evaporated into the ocean breeze as the taste of her sweet blood left imprints on his senses. Something was happening. He could hear her heartbeat jump a bit and the pull of her blood system was working overtime. He sucked harder on her finger tasting her and thinking of how such a sweet taste shouldn't be exposed to others. His mind began to conjure up morbid thoughts of her blood spilling at his own heart began to beat faster. Pulling back he looked up slowly into her brown pools of curiosity and desire.

_Big mistake._

He slowly moved upward and he ripped a small piece of his hirori. He quickly tied it around her finger and secured it before his palms reached up to cup her face. Slowly he bent do where he was inches from her face. "My saliva has healing properties, it will heal soon."

Her eyes looked into his as she reached for him. Surely he was magical, as the need to hold him and sooth his concerns over her health was growing. "Thank you." She said rubbing the sides of his cheeks. She turned her head to the side and he nuzzled her neck in acceptance of her submission. How she knew to do this, was beyond them both.

He nuzzled her neck and smirked. "Feh, no problem. Just don't be so careless next time." He said breathing in her scent and rubbing gentle circles on her cheeks. The ocean breeze carried her scent all around the area and took it out into the sea. Her eyes opened to capture the bright hues of blue, orange, golds, and pinks from the sunrise that early morning. Slowly the sun was rising and she smiled at the view and also the brush of his clawed fingers were intoxicating as they dragged along lightly her soft skin.

He pulled back finding himself enchanted once again by what was before him. He was trapped. Her eyes were wide and stared back at him with reflections of all kinds of emotions, thoughts, and dreams.

_Did they teach such things in geisha houses? How to entrap a man of any walk of life? Was she so good she could seize him in just a single look?_ He wondered. The tide came in and he could feel it brushing against his ankles but he was rooted too solidly in her bold gaze. Then he noticed she was just dressed in a very thin pink robe with her hair down instead of up in some form of style. He reached out and touched her hair feeling its soft wavy texture. He hoped she'd keep it down today.

Something about her was different. He couldn't explain it but he'd never felt this way ever about anyone. It was like she pulled on his soul much like how the tide pulled on the shore. She kept returning to his beach and with each time she came, she pulled and swept more of him out to sea with each passing look. How long would it take before he was completely too far out into her ocean?

He slowly captured her soft lips tasting the saltiness of the ocean on them already. Much like how he remembered they were soft like petals of roses. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking her to open but she seemed hesitant and unsure. He kissed her softly reminded of her gentle nature and her inexperienced passions. He swept his tongue out over her lips a few times before pushing lightly inward. On demand she opened to him and he immediately tasted her. . She was delectable like summer peaches from her morning meal. He could taste the nectar on them and he wanted to demand that she eat them every day for the rest of her life here at the palace just so he could sample them every morning.

He tasted as deeply as he could without scaring her away. She responded with equal passion to his advances. His hands slowly roamed from her face to her arms and then to her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Through the thin material of her robe he could feel the heat radiating from her soft body onto his. How curvy she and tiny she truly was he would love to find out.

Kagome sighed in contentment as she reached up to grip his hirori pulling him closer to her. Moaning at her daring desire to touch him he slowly pulled away. He looked down at her closed eyes and smirked at how quickly lost she could get into him. He kissed her forehead and gazed at the sunrise reminded of his duties. "Come on. Let me take you back." He said reluctantly.

I have a lot of stupid work to do with the asshole brother of mine." He stated causing a giggle to slip from her mouth.

Picking her up bridal style he sat her down on the beach and reached for her hand to follow him. He gently brushed her lips watching as she blushed. "Besides, Akina will have my ass if you are late for your lessons. I hate that damn cat." He said as he pulled her behind him securely enjoying the genuine laughter ringing behind him.

* * *

**Review Loves!**


	11. Chapter 11: Deception

**Oh wow! so much positive feedback! Well thank you everyone. To answer a few of your questions...I like making my own characters and mixing them with the ones you know. It gives me more to work with. And like making my characters diverse...it gives it some...kick to it. And my writing style...I try to write in a way where to deceive my readers and I like complicated relationships. Many of you have jumped to conclusions already about Kikyo and...you are wrong! Keep reading. LoL Honestly in real life there isn't just white and black. There's grey and other colors as well. You never know what people have gone through the make them who they are...as you will find in this chapter. **

**And thank you for the support readers! I'm doing fine. I've adjusted...some what...Moving from the country in the south USA to Manhattan is...exciting and terrifying. I feel like such a fish out of water here but its ok! My mans happy i'm here and he's even looking for a bigger apartment to move into to make me happy. LoL He's my lil bitch! Hope he never sees this. Hahaha! Thanks again guys. Love all of you!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Deception**

* * *

Kagome had returned to her room that morning brushing her lips lightly with the tips of her fingers with a smile. She had somehow reached a high after her encounter with her Lord and had yet to allow gravity to bring her down. Her mind only thought of one thing.

_Inuyasha. _

How lucky she felt that he went from hating her to liking her somewhat now. Surely her luck had changed and if she tried her best at her debut she would have a permanent position in the house and she would bring great honor to this house. Motivated she made a promise to give it her all starting today. No longer would she be the timid quiet little girl. She would have a voice. And it would speak the day of her debut. And it would be strong much like Inuyasha.

She looked at her finger and pulled the red cloth off of it finding her finger had indeed healed. The once bloodied appendage now lay smooth as the rest of her skin with no sign of deformity. In awe she brushed it gently feeling no pain or discomfort. Smiling to herself she looked at the piece of cloth and saw no blood on it as well. Grinning harder she walked quickly to her secret compartment in the corner that she had made underneath her boxes of black kohl and powder. Pulling out a small wooden box, she quickly took out the letter and carefully tucked it within its depths. Then she took the cloth and laid it on top gently as if it would crumble underneath her fingers. She smiled softly and hid her box in the corner of her room where it would never be seen. When finished she stood up and went to her vanity to begin her morning routine.

_Inuyasha._

She thought as she dazedly brushed her long hair gently. His name fit him so beautifully well and it felt so nice released into the air. She thought it sounded like a song on her lips. She said it many ways and found each way to be uniquely different and beautiful.

"_I do recall how easily it was to find his bed last night."_

Kagomes eyes shot wide as Kikyo's statement played in her mind. _What did that mean?_ She thought as she brushed her hair a little bit more aggressively. _Was she really with him?_ Kagome frowned to look at herself in the mirror.

_Why did the idea of him being with another bother her_? She thought shaking her head of such nonsense. "I am his concubine and nothing more." She said out loud to herself with assurance_. He has graciously allowed me to prove my worth here and in return I will be taken care of._ _What more could she hope for_. She thought with assurance.

_Besides, of course Inuyasha favored Kikyo. She was his first concubine and she was here longer. _She began to open her powder box to begin putting on her face. She picked up a brush and went to put it on but hesitated. Looking at it she sighed and put it down. Picking up her brush she brushed her hair some more with thoughts wondering and grasping on some sense. _They had a bond she could and would never dream of severing. Besides she owed Kikyo her life. She should just be thankful that she was here to begin with. She had nothing before she came here and now thanks to Kikyo she had everything. _With determination Kagome brushed her hair back and nodded at her reflection_. She should talk to Kikyo and maybe whatever is going on can be fixed. She would help her older sister!_ Or at least try to.

Her mind wondered to the scene played before her at breakfast. She looked down at her finger and sucked her lip in. _Yura was so angry at Kikyo today. Why? Surely Yura always had a bad temper and didn't like anyone but the rage in her towards Kikyo wasn't something to look over. What did Kikyo do to her or maybe there's a mistake?_

She looked down at her wrist to find the pink Shikon turning black. She gasped and lifted her wrist. _Was it answering her question?_ Her mind wondered over to the letter. Her bracelet picked up deception…

_Deception. Who?_

Looking around in case someone had come in she turned to her bracelet. She licked her lips hesitantly finding her next actions foolish if it didn't work.

"Yura." She said. Watching as it stayed black. Frowning she thought again.

"Sango." She said. Right before her eyes it turned pink again. Lifting her wrist up she smiled at the beauty of Zahra's gift to her. She silently prayed to Kami to bless Zahra. She hoped she could send her gift to return the favor of such a brilliant gift to her. She promised then she would never reveal it to anyone what it does. Another name crossed her and she frowned again.

"Kikyo."

Right before her eyes she watched as the pretty pink color began to fade into darkness until it was once again black. She gasped at this. Yura and Kikyo were both up to no good. The question was…what exactly are they up to? And who the target of their actions would be?

She had so many burning questions but she dare not ask. Akina was very right when she said this house was full of secrets.

"Come Kagome!"

Kagome jumped in her seat and squeaked a little as she spun around to see Akina fully dressed and walking in ready to go. Kagome looked in her hands and saw a bag of items inside. She set the bag down and looked at Kagome's attire. Seeing this Kagome reached for her pins quickly when a hand stopped her.

"We have no time for this. We are late thanks to our Lord's generosity with you." She said with humor as Kagome's face reddened. "Relax." She eased as she snatched a kimono from Kagome's chair. "As upon request from our lord, your hair will be down today."

Blinking in confusion and then embarrassment she nodded. Akina's mood had brightened entirely at Kagome's happiness. The tiger demoness watched her with light green eyes and a soft purr of contentment came forward which made Kagome even happier if possible. She quickly just brushed her hair and slid a comb in. Then she put on the kimono Akina held out for her noticing that she wasn't being made to wear the usual layers underneath it. "Come now Kagome, you won't need any of it for your training today."

Walked pass the practice room where the other girls were playing their instruments and dancing. Kagome made the turn in but she stopped to see Akina briskly walk forward.

"Akina, we are practicing right?" Kagome asked in confusion as she slid the door shut. Quickly she picked up her kimono to run after Akina who hadn't stopped in pace.

"We will not be practicing here for your debut. If you are to become the best you must train without the eyes of others. Besides, after this morning's breakfast you may have a few that would find your current luck, a hindrance to their own. Besides, where we are going you will be familiar." She stated as she quickly turned a corner and walked down the steps of the palace gates to an awaiting coach.

Kagome quickly followed after her to an awaiting footman who helped her get in. She looked at the bag of items Akina had with wonder. What was she in for today…

* * *

Kikyo paced in her room thinking over Yura's words. _What was Yura planning?_ Her mind went over the scene at breakfast and she felt the need to vomit. Yura didn't know did she? What if she did? Yura is not like any other woman in the house. She will make it a public production. Kikyo gripped her throat. She would be beheaded in the middle of Crescent City for what she'd done and for what she was doing. But if she hurried and performed her part and leave this place, she will never have to worry about anyone touching her.

She sat down in her vanity as she began packing her things to move to a smaller room no doubt. She frowned at the memory of Inuyasha's treatment last night. Last night didn't go exactly as planned. She frowned at Akina's acute accusation. Yes thanks to Kagome she was allowed grace but it didn't go far. Her mind wondered to the scene that night.

**Flashback**

_He was so turned on that she knew he would take her to his bed and she would be in. She could feel Kagome's aura still lingering in the air heavy like a fog touching her Lord's aura like a whisper of need. It took everything within her not to frown at what she encountered. She stood tall with confidence as always and went to him in her naked glory. She reached out to him but he caught her wrist and pushed her back with a snarl. She stumbled backwards landing on the floor. She gasped in confusion and fear at how animalistic he had become in such a short time. He never got this way with her. Right before her eyes she watched as a purple jagged stripe appeared on his cheeks and a pinkish tint had taken to his eyes. She watched as he gripped his desk with clawed fingers, splintering the wood. He closed his eyes and breathed in heavily._

"_Damn." He said allowed._

_That's when she felt it. Her eyes widened before a small pang of jealousy entered her heart. That little runt of a woman was calling him and she didn't even know it. She could feel Kagome's aura still linger and pull on his demonic aura to come to her. Such a slut._

_But what disturbed her was that Inuyasha wasn't trying to fight it. He seemed to enjoy it with the look of his fangs elongated in a smiling grin as he fought for self-control._

"_Inuyasha" She whispered._

_His grin then turned into a quick snarl as his eyes blazed on her. He walked up to her slowly watching as her aura rose to defend herself just in case. _

"_Why are you here?" He growled out._

_She breathed heavily for once afraid of the half demon in front of her. "I-I need more time. Please." She begged._

_He snarled harder at her before turning around to sit at his desk. She watched as he focused on calming himself but it did nothing for him with Kagome's aura lingering heavily with pure desire. _

"_You wanted so desperately to leave so I let you. Now you have come back needing more time to assimilate into wherever you want to be. Quite ballsy of you, Kikyo." He said lowly with a harshness she'd never heard from him. How quickly had he come to hate her? How quickly had he come to replace her? She thought watching him carefully._

"_Please! I beg of you Inuyasha. Have mercy!" She asked never before having to beg him for anything. She found it odd and disgusting on her lips to beg in such a way. How far had she fallen in his eyes? And why was she being treated this way? Surely he didn't know…._

"_Mercy is for those that deserve it. Mercy is far from what you deserve." He growled gripping his desk trying so hard not to jump across the table and rip her jugular from her body. He didn't trust her. He'd had his suspicions but he knew she had betrayed him. The question now was what else was she up to? He knew she ran to someone else. Why did she come back? What purpose? He had formed a plan in his head, he would allow her to come back just so he could figure out all her lies and tear her apart from within. _

"_I'm in a very good mood tonight. You can stay Kikyo." He said tightly with a smirk as his demonic red eyes sized her naked form. Once he would find her like a doll, like the most precious thing he ever had in his life. Once he fought with his own brother to side with him in the courts to all fifty of his advisors to change to law that prohibits concubines from obtaining status in the courts. How Kami loved him for showing him her true nature. _

_He watched her sigh in relief before he held up a clawed hand. "But we must find a job for you to keep your stay. "I advise you to keep yourself scarce from mine or my brother's sight. You have until three months to figure out what to do. When time runs out, I will drag you by your hair out of this house, through Crescent City to the gate and you will never return."_

_She looked at him with wide eyes. He wouldn't put his hand son her would he? She couldn't tell with his demonic nature in control, maybe. She nodded and quickly scrambled to grab her kimono. Quickly she threw it on all but scurried out of the room._

"_Oh and Kikyo" He said with a smirk watching as she stopped to look at him._

"_Your room is changed. It is now Lady Kagome's room since you are no longer a lady of this house."_

_Kikyo frowned. _

_Inuyasha smirked wider. "And when I find out what you are up to, you will pay heavily for it." He said tightly._

_Kikyo backed away and bowed before exiting quickly from the room. She ran quickly through the halls trying to put as much distance between herself and the angry young Lord as possible. She ran so fast she almost bumped into Lord Sesshoumaru who seemed to be quickly walking to see his brother's transformation. She held her breath as he looked at her with his stoic expression._

"_Leave." He said._

_She bowed quickly again running far away. She didn't stop till she made it to the gardens where she sat down heavily in the grass. Her breaths came in harshly as he inhaled. How did things get so bad? What all did he know? She touched her eyes feeling moisture come to them with tiny tears running down her face. He was supposed to be happy she returned. He was supposed to take her in and treat her like the princess he wanted her to desperately be. But they wouldn't allow it. Now she had a chance to be more. She wiped her eyes at this. _

**End Flashback**

Yes, Inuyasha will have a front row seat at her rise to power. He'll regret this night. She vowed.

* * *

Crash!

Clank!

Crash!

"Grraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Yura screamed as she threw a vase at the wall. It crashed with a loud sound as it broke into pieces at her feet. She picked up another item and threw it at the wall as well grabbing anything else in sight. Her room was trashed as she continued her destructive actions.

"That bitch!" She raged throwing another item at the wall. She breathed in heavily as tears rolled mixing with her kohl down her cheeks.

Her hair was a mess as her combs fell out from her actions. Her black kimono was stained from the mess she made in her room. She leaned heavily on the wall falling slowly down its length gripping it helplessly. She'd gone to hell and back to find happiness only to constantly have it taken away. Kikyo knew…and she still betrayed her in the worst way.

Her body hit the floor as she still gripped the wall. _He didn't even say anything to me…. He just looked at me and looked away. _She mourned clenching her fists against the bamboo floors. She beat against it repeatedly with each cry_. _

"She took him from me! She knew he was mine!" She yelled as her tears flowed harder. She gagged a little on her tears before coughing trying her best to compose herself. "But I have the upper hand now you little whore!" She muttered as she pushed against the floor watching black tears stain the wood.

"I know about the double crosses you have made Kikyo. I know about your lies and betrayals. That's why I made a few of my own."

That's when she felt something. Her eyes widened when a little spider crawled up her hands. She watched with slanted eyes as the spider dropped a piece of hair in her hand.

She was this way because of Kikyo. She was angry because of Kikyo. And Kikyo would pay. Like she took her dreams and wishes, she would take hers. She smiled wickedly through her tears. Looking at the piece of hair in her hand. She picked up to eye level and closed her eyes feeling whose hair it was.

A slow smile reached her lips. ."I agree." She said. It had been awhile since she'd used her talents from what Kikyo called them. The spider bit down on her hand before hopping off and scurrying away. She waited till it had disappeared before pushing up on her hands and standing up with malicious determination. "It's a long fall down Kikyo, enjoy it while you can."

* * *

"You've come back. We are successful then at your debut date." Kagura said as she cleared the room to give the trio privacy.

"Better than one could have hoped. She has only two months." Akina said with affirmation as she took out the items from her bag.

Kagura almost dropped her pipe at those words. She looked over to Kagome who was dressed in just a white kimono with her hair down. She smiled and pulled on her pipe. "Well then what are we sitting here for?! We have much to do! First things first you need talents."

Kagome frowned at this. All she knew was all scholarly talents. "But I don't have a talent." She said blushingly.

"Oh but you do! They simply haven't been discovered yet." Akina said reassuringly patting her on the back. "We need to see if you are a dancer, singer, artist, instrumentalist…the list is never ending."

"Yes my most profitable pupil." Kagura said with glee pulling on her pipe thinking of the coins she would get from this side project. "You are debuting. Which means a crowd of the most richest and known men and women in all of Crescent City will be at your debut. It is your introduction ceremony as his lords new addition to the house."

Kagome tensed and froze. "H-how many?" She stuttered.

"Many dear," Confirmed Akina as she threw up some fans and caught them amazing Kagome at her skill. "And some from other lands maybe even another lord or two. They will come to see the new treasure added to his majesty's wealth. And we will make sure you will be the most desired on this night. If you are great things will happen in the near future."

"Great things? Like what?" She asked perplexedly.

Akina shook her head as Kagura butt in. "Like for one, you will be marinated in luxuries beyond your wildest dreams. Every man will break his neck just trying to glimpse you for the Lord will keep you tucked safely away from all prying eyes. You will be a thing of legends and fairytales. Princess of sorts among poor women, geisha, wives, and mistresses alike."

Akina shook her head. "Most importantly, you will have earned your keep in the house."

"But how will I know if I am any good?" She asked as Akina pulled her up.

"We listen." She said gently putting two fans in her hand. "Feel them and get use to holding them. Kagura have you made the oil?"

Kagura smiled and pulled out two barrels. "Yes, it is ready."

Kagome didn't know what was happening. Oil? She thought as she continued to hold the fans and moving them.

Akina went over and opened one sniffing it with joy. "Perfect Kagura. This may be your best batch yet!"

Kagura smirked. "Well since we spoke I went to work immediately getting it done."

Akina smiled closing the lid. "Kagome this is what Kagura calls, "Kings Ransom" It is a mixture of natural ingredients like honey, milk, jasmine, melon, and other oils to soften, clear, and rejuvenate your skin. You will soak in this every night before bed for 1 hour."

Kagome walked over to it and sniffed it. It smelled delightful. Akina watched her dazed expression biting her tongue of the after effects of this mix. She laughed a little closing the barrel as Kagome looked crest fallen.

"Kagome, on your debut night many others will try to purchase you at different prices. They will offer money, land, jewels, weapons, and many other things to our Lords for you." Kagome gulped at this as Akina moved her hands with the fans.

"But do not worry. Our lords never do such a thing. That is the greatest compliment of all from our Lords to us concubines. That we are priceless and cannot be sold. But we will listen to see the highest amount to have paid for your hand. And also after your debut, a celebration will be held in your honor and that too will test your greatness. Word will spread like fire." She said as she threw up a fan and caught it before flicking in over.

Kagome bit her lip intimidated now at all the pressure. Kagura saw this and smirked. "Do not worry, we are here to help you." Then she looked at her again. "Akina, let's make her a triple threat…shall we?"

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy

**Sorry for the long wait! I made two chapters but then I decided to just compile them into one long chapter for you guys! Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Jealousy**

* * *

**Month 1**

* * *

The night air was heavy with fog and malicious intent. Thick forest surrounded a solitary figure sitting patiently on the cold steps of his traditional Japanese castle. He loved the midnight hour when all could be hidden and yet revealed at the same time. Darkness blanketed him like a mothers embrace with a few stars twinkling in its depths. Deep violet eyes narrowed and a knowing smile crept on his dark handsome face. He sat on the stone steps of his newly acquired castle gazing up at the heavens with his mind roaming once again. He never stopped…pondering and plotting his next steps.

The night was still…No sound of the toad greeting him, fireflies dancing in the night, crickets practicing their set. All was calm, much to his dismay. He missed the swell of chaos that disturbed so many others. He put his cheek to his hand and rested the other arm over a bended knee. Everything was slowly coming to fruition. He had selected his board pieces carefully and now had them in rotation. Now if only he could find what he was looking for.

_One of the lords had to have it. _He thought.

He'd searched under every crack and cranny looking for what was rightfully his. Only to find that it had gone missing. The scrolls, legends, and any other helpless clue did nothing but inform him of knowledge he already obtained. It was here on the continent. _But where?_ The Lords were the only ones trusted enough to protect it but who had it?

He knew the stupid mutt Kouga didn't possess it. His smirk grew as he rubbed his chin thinking of the other Lords. Surely either the West or the South had to have it in their grasp. He had to be careful with the Western Lords. They were very powerful, they must have it!

He looked down at his clawed hand and clutched it. It would only be a matter of time before they succumb to his power. And they would be none the wiser. He was about to go to war with Lord Isaku. But the way his newly acquired chest piece was playing, he wouldn't have to lift a finger. It would be the greatest war in history. Simply because he wouldn't even have to leave his chambers. None of his soldiers would leave their post, and no resources would be wasted.

He laughed. _Jealousy._

What a senseless and yet powerful emotion to have. It was enough to completely devastate a person, topple governments, and even annihilate an empire. So powerful it is, it's considered one of the world's most deadly sins. He laughed to himself at the thought while continuously gazing out over his land.

He had it once. And then he took it away from his soul much like the other useless part he destroyed. Who knew it would give him such an upper hand in the matter and also the very thing he felt jealousy over, would seek him in the end. He closed his eyes thinking of the raven beauty that came to him desperately for help. She came to him. Wasn't there some great philosophical quote about such a feat.

"Those that wait…" He muttered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

The wind rustled the trees around him and lifted his long black hair gently. He closed his eyes enjoying the soft feel of it brushing gently on his naked torso and wafted his black pants in the breeze. A familiar scent caught on the draught and he stood gently looking off into the distance.

"Jealousy…how I miss you so." He said into the night before turning to walk back into his castle to properly greet his newly acquired puzzle piece.

* * *

**Day 9**

The summer morning was hot and steamy with it creating an natural sauna for the people of Japan. Many people rushed the streets starting the morning rush on the cobbled streets. Men and women bargained for items in the market with tempers rising along with the heat. How one wished she was outside then stuck in her current predicament.

Kagome's hands hurt as she stood in a dance pose that Akina put her in. She had been standing in the same pose for what felt like hours. She stood like a crane with one arm in the air holding the fan ready to turn and throw it up. Her leg had begun to shake a little from the muscle being used. Sweat had begun to coat her forehead as she worked not even on fan tricks but simply on stances and walking. Kagura suggested she learn this way so that she would learn to naturally dance at any moment without having to come up with a routine. Days had passed since then and every day she was sent off to Kagura's either with Akina or by herself to practice.

She looked over to see Kagura watching her diligently while smoking her pipe. The windows to the room were open allowing the heat to escape but it did nothing for Kagome's skin which perspired heavily under the training and the suns heat. The bamboo floors had heated and made it difficult for Kagome to keep her pose which was exactly the point of the early morning exercise. Even in the thin yakuta she had on, it was still too much. She swallowed thickly trying her best not to hastily take the next steps. Kagura saw perspiration build on Kagome and she quickly waved her hand causing the hair to circulate in the room soothing Kagome's red skin.

"Kagome your footing. Careful of your feet little one." Akina said as she walked around her, inspecting her stance and critiquing her fingers. "Beautiful hands." She reminded pulling her yellow kimono closer around her. Her green pupils narrowed missing nothing. Her blonde hair sat messily on her head from the heat but she did not care. It seemed Kagome was her only focus. Kagome concentrated to hold it before she turned swiftly and threw up her red fan. She watched as it flipped in the air and slowly descended. Her tiny hands came up to clasp it before Akina caught in her own hand above her head. She messed up.

Akina got into the same pose and showed her how to do it again. Kagome did it with her and followed her every move. Kagura sighed before standing and walking over to Kagome to fix her hand. She then stopped them both to take the fan away from Kagome. Akina stopped to watch Kagura do the move beautifully. Kagura's form was perfect and her hands were beautifully light and yet bent with purpose. Kagura moved again and began talking.

"You're moving too fast Kagome." She said as she slowly turned on one foot. "Remember everything you do must not only be beautiful but it must build suspense." Still turning she threw the fan in the air. Kagome watched as the fan fell down almost hitting the ground before she caught it. "You want this because it builds curiosity which causes marvel and admiration. And it increases everyone's desire to see more. To have more." Kagura explained as she stilled and handed her the fan. Kagome took it with both hands and bowed at seeing another sample of the great Kagura's skill.

Akina smiled and also bowed to her friend. "You are truly a gem of the West, Kagura. Shame you won't join us."

Kagura smirked. "You say this every time we meet. Why would I be tied to dogs?" She waved her ahnd in the air to be rid of the thought. "No thank you. I have everything and more than I could ask for. Pus someone's got to reign in these wild street walkers." She said amusedly while pointing to the door where her girls were probably no doubt listening and watching. "I like the… options I have at my disposal." She said as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome stood listening and also transfixed on Kagura's reasoning. _What better life could she have? Why would she turn it down? Had she turned down the Lords?_ So many new questions rained in her mind like a storm. It seemed the longer she stayed here, the more came up to be answered and yet left unanswered.

"Kagome"

Blinking she looked up at the two women staring at her. Kagura smirked. "Who told you to stop dancing?"

Kagome bowed again before doing the moves over again. Akina laughed and Kagura went over to a chest in the corner where she kept many trinkets. She pulled out two swords and closed it. "Kagome." She called out as Kagome looked over. She stopped moving watching as Kagura did the same move she was doing with two swords. She tossed one sword in the air before spinning and catching it like the fan and twirling it. Kagome once again stopped moving. "We do not want you to simply learn to twirl fans. We want you to be greater than this." She twirled again and tossed them both in the air before catching them again. Kagome swallowed thickly scared of handling such sharp and dangerous objects. But she was fascinated and in awe of Kagura's seemingly casual handling of the objects into her dance. She stopped dancing and traded the swords for the fans.

"You will be able to dance with anything." She said as she walked over to a candle. Kagome watched her gaze at it with an intense expression. "When you master these fans this week, we will move on to much more…inspiring objects." She slowly tilted it in the fire watching as the paper crinkled and seared as the fire caught on. The fire roamed the edges eliciting black smoke into the air. Kagura smiled at this and turned to look at Kagome with a devilish smirk.

* * *

**Day 17**

Akina watched with a keen eye at her protégé. In two months they would do what took years for most girls to learn and master. She looked confidently at Kagome who performed the tea ceremony again that morning. This morning was cool and breezy thanks to the midnight rain that washed the heat away for the time being. The rain was so gracious enough that she followed the night to the early morn relieving every one of the sun's intense gaze.

"Kagome tea is an art form. For us it is a simple seduction." Kagura lectured as she took the delicate kettle and gently titled it with two hands. She pointed to her slim wrist with the angle it formed while holding the kettle. "Notice… no skin is shown." She pointed. Kagome watched with awe at how slow and steady she poured. The brown liquid of fresh tea leaves and honey languidly fell from the tip like a gentle waterfall into the awaiting china cup where it steamed its aroma into the atmosphere.

"When Lord Inuyasha is around, try this small technique." She moved in front of Kagome so she could see. "Tap the kettle slightly with the other hand." She pulled back the kettle slowly. "Take your wrist and slowly tilt so the sleeve reveals merely a glance of your skin." Kagome watched in fascination at the display_. How could something so small have such big results?_ Kagura smirked playfully. "If you really want to secure him, quickly cast a glance and then look away. Do not linger." She demonstrated to Kagome the entire act in which once again they were in awe of Kagura's grace and audacity.

"Men are all the same. In some way they want to feel different than the rest." Kagura lectured. "You must do this and also show that you are the only one to make him feel this way."

"How do I do that?" Kagome asked.

"Quite easy. Be reserved and yet bold in his presence." Kagura answered walking over to the pair. "But first, we must conquer that tongue of yours."

* * *

**Day 28**

She couldn't find it. She looked a second time but she found nothing. Naraku said it was here but she found nothing. No records, no writing, no nothing. Kikyo once again looked over a few scrolls and books but nothing was coming up. Her eyes scanned the oak wood desk and the never-ending columns of books in his library. She was mindful of the quills and inks out from his early work.

Her mind scrambled as she carefully pulled out books and read over Inuyasha's hand writing. Her long slender fingers ran along the texts and passages to find nothing. She had been to this office multiple times but few in between. It took days to completely rid her scent so she wouldn't be detected.

She thought of Sesshoumaru's office_. Could it be there?_ She wasn't sure if she could try to search his office. If he found her anywhere near him or anything of his, he would be furious. She shook her head and kept looking.

_Where the hell is it!_ She thought holding her palm to her head. Perspiration of stress caused her bangs to stick to her forehead. Her long hair hung heavily down her back as she bent over the desk searching with careful brown eyes over everything.

_Where could it be!?_ She had to find it. It was her chance at having freedom. A small pull was felt on her body. Her concentration was ebbing along with the time. Her body heat flared with the tingling of her fingertips. Suddenly her knees buckled. An intensity so strong took a hold of her body as she fell to the ground. She fell hard and gripped the flooring trying to focus on not crying out.

_He was calling her._ She loved him for that reason. He called for no other but her. He was the only man that called for her, desired her since he first saw her, and she loved the control she had over him just as much as he did to her. She loved him even more when he made the promise that he vowed to keep.

She smirked before sending a lash of her own aura back which in turn calmed the pull. She didn't need Inuyasha. She had a perfectly well-endowed male calling her to him offering more than he ever did. She just had to hold on to the day of reckoning. She steadily gathered herself before making sure everything was tucked safely where she found it.

Quickly without a second thought she raced off to do god knows what.

* * *

Bankotsu was out walking around manicured the grounds of the castle he chose to protect. Everything was lush and green with flowers blooming here and there. The occasional mosquito would cause havoc but nothing else would disturb the castle and all of its workings. The old dog built the grounds to be not just a home but a calming place for all who worked and visited his home. He was doing the usual but his mind was eon's away thinking of all that had happened. How deep in shit he'd gone. And for what?

_Betrayal._

His brown eyes scanned the scenery around him noticing familiar faces and joyous sounds of conversation and laughter erupted into the air. Clutching his weapon tightly he marched himself towards the barracks. He couldn't concentrate on anything lately since she returned back to the castle. _What more could she possibly want?_

Inuyasha was his best friend. They'd been close since they were children and his father was general for the great dog demon. So it was only natural he would grow up and take his old man's position. He sighed, lifting Banryu on his shoulder as he flicked his long braid behind him. Everything was great. He had surpassed his old man and helped his friends unite the west under one rule.

Everything was great.

_Until she came along._

He paused in mid step at this thought. One lapse in judgment would have cost him everything.

Bankotsu shook his head and grimaced. He spit the word out along with his saliva with disdain at himself of playing the fool. Disgusted with himself he picked up the pace to get to the dojo to let out the sudden anger that began to swell in him like a disease. He didn't need to carry such emotions and thoughts with him.

He walked out into the gardens to take a shortcut when he saw her. The source of his anguish, his pain, confusion, hurt, and love scurrying away. He frowned to himself watching her frenzied movement. She was quick and her eyes darted everywhere before she turned a corner out of his sight.

_Something wasn't right_. Frowning to himself he followed. He crossed the concrete path where he saw her last. He picked up the pace to turn the corner when he bumped into Miroku.

"Oh Bankotsu, didn't see you." Miroku said as he stepped away in view of his friend's distant look. He lightly shook off his black monk robes and fixed his beads carefully.

"Yea…" He drawled as he looked behind him to see where Kikyo had disappeared off to. His eyes scanned but found nothing. He stretched his aura out and found nothing either.

"You going off to the dojo?" Miroku asked pointing his golden staff in the opposite direction. Its rings clattering with the movement like small chimes. "I heard there was a few men waiting for the daily beating by the general."Miroku lightened.

Bankostu looked at Miroku with a questioning gaze. Miroku looked at his friend with a knowing one. A servant passed carrying a few baskets seemingly in a hurry. She didn't get far before she turned quickly.

"Hentai!"

And without so much of a warning Bankotsu looked in awe and blinked at what just happened. She took it and slapped Miroku in the face hard with it. He looked at the woman as she glared at him too before stomping away quickly up the path. He looked at Miroku's face which now sported a large red printed basket pattern.

Bankotsu sighed before shaking his head. "Really Miroku?" He asked sarcastically. "Do you have to make an ass of yourself?"

Miroku massaged his face and sighed sourly. "Hey, it's a hit or miss situation. Sometimes I can pick a really good apple and other times…a really bad one." He looked up to see the woman shuffle away up ahead. "And that my friend is a really bad one."

Bankostu rolled his eyes. "So every woman on earth must be bad ones." He adjusted Banyru again before looking off to see the area where Kikyo had vanished.

Miroku grinned and leaned on his staff. "Not the ones you meet when the moon is high."

"Miroku you pervert!" Said a voice behind them. Both turned to see Inuyasha walk up casually shaking his head. He had turned the corner just in time to see the woman shove her basket right into his face and he couldn't help but to come over and look at her handy work. His ears picked up on the conversation as they swiveled around on his forehead. "She got you good too. It looks like you slept on a fence!" He said before laughing. The wind picked up and blew his long mane behind him and ruffled the white Western uniform he donned.

Bankostu laughed too looking at the crisscross markings on Miroku's face. Miroku gripped the sides and sighed. "Just my luck."

"Hey boys what's so fun- MIROKU!"

A shiver went up Miroku's spine. He turned slowly to see Sango walk up to them with slow calculating steps. Her mouth was tight as she looked at him with a knowing gaze. She quickly fell into her role as Lady Sango and bowed to the trio with a tight glare and a small smile. Inuyasha coughed offering his arm to her for her to hold. Her orange kimono did nothing to soften the glare she threw at him. Underneath her breath she spoke. "Serves you right you perverted bastard."

Inuyasha smirked and Bankoutstu laughed. "Nothing but bad ones eh Miroku?"

Miroku sighed. "I just can't catch a break."

Everyone laughed at this. They continued to stand and talk careful of any watchful ears or glances especially from the advisors. Inuyasha securely held on the Sango and she made sure to choose her words carefully before she spoke. It was like a careful dance of words were chosen to not reveal too much to others as wells as to their company.

Sango began to fan herself and look around when she saw Akina and Kagome walk on the grounds. Sango was shocked to say the least. She had noticed Kagome always dressed casually since of course she was in training. But today both women were dressed exceptionally well looking like dolls yet their kimonos were plain. They were in deep conversation it seemed as Akina bent down to whisper and Kagome smiled brightly with her head held up high. Sango analyzed Kagome and noticed how much she'd changed. She was slowly becoming more confident, more vocal, and much more of a woman. The two looked like sisters as they walked together.

Sango frowned at the feeling. She watched them laugh together and she wanted to run over and see what was so funny. The guys stopped talking noticing Sango's forlorn look. They looked at each other before turning to see where her focus was captured. The men looked to see Lady Kagome and Lady Akina simply walking and talking. Sango looked up to see the guys look at the duo with awed facial features.

Sango looked at Miroku who was also looking in interest. She frowned before looking back at them. Kagome had took out a fan and began to simply play with it as they walked. Sango's eyes widened in shock at seeing Kagome's quick hand movements. She looked so vibrant and yet gentle. _When did she get so good? What was Akina teaching her? _

* * *

Akina smiled brilliantly with sun soaked green eyes at her little star pupil. She glanced to see the target of Kagome's test. She knew Kagome had captured the attention of many on lookers with her beauty and light atmospheric happiness. She had taught Kagome that to attract people she didn't need to dress so elaborately. Also to impress a man, she didn't need to dress skimpy either. All she needed to do was cover up and be sure to hold mystery to her.

Kagome simply wore a plain blue kimono with many layers and her hair done up on her head. She decided to lead with example and also wear a plain fuchsia kimono. This week she had focused not only on Kagome's dancing skills but also her conversation and mannerism talents. It took some time to teach Kagome to not let her emotions cloud her judgment and to gracefully dance around in a conversation.

Tonight would be a perfect opportunity. Luck had followed them that morning as a letter was sent to her room requesting their presence for dinner. What was so astonishing was that Lord Sesshoumaru had requested them both. A rare moment that would not be taken likely. Something in her cat senses told her it wasn't simply a social call. However, regardless the most will be made of it that evening.

Akina could feel the young Lord's eyes on them and she grinned looking ever so much like a mischievous cat. Her long blonde hair sat curled on her head in an elaborate display with very little trinkets and pins to secure them. She listened as Kagome told her of the lesson she had with Kagura. She had to say she was very pleased at Kagome's mastery of the fan dancing and twirling. She watched Kagome's dainty wrist flick and relax. A graceful showcase of her education.

Akina smiled deciding she needed to see Kagome's…. competence. _How far had the girl really come_? Sensing the opportunity she stopped causing Kagome to as well. Akina smiled down at her knowing Kagome had no idea her lord was watching every move she made.

"Little one." She whispered gently catching her attention. "It seems we have captured much attention." She nodded slightly behind her and mouthed a few words for only her to see_. _

'_Inuyasha'_

Smiling she began again. "Would you like to say hello to your onlookers? "

Kagome blinked and felt her tummy slowly turning. _Inuyasha was looking?_ It had been awhile since they last crossed paths. Her training had made it so that they would hardly see each other if at all. And she swore when he did see her, he'd turn or leave suddenly. Calming her heartbeat she walked slowly and cleared her mind. She smiled up at Akina and nodded.

Akina nodded to her and they began to pace themselves. "He is looking. We are simply going to head in their direction and suddenly notice their presence." She explained causing Kagome to giggle. "We will gently bow and wave in greeting. The rest will be up to you." She stated causing Kagome to look at her in confusion.

Akina quickly muttered. "Remember what you learned this week about curiosity."

They took a few more calculated steps before Kagome slowly turned her head to the group. Akina bowed lightly followed by Kagome. Kagome quickly made eye contact with Inuyasha and then just as quickly in the blink of an eye, she looked away. They both carefully took a few more steps on the pebbled floor towards the gardens. Kagome continued to walk alongside Akina who simply held a small smile of victory already painted on her face.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Akina!"

Both women looked at each other and smiled with a slowed rhythm. Their feet fell softly and they dragged a little as Kagome played with her fan twisting it around her wrist a few times. Akina was very pleased. Kagome had grown much it seemed. _But how much?_

They turned around to see Lord Inuyasha beckon them over. As graceful as ever, they both glided together and gave a much more gracious bow then before. Kagome steadily looked downward humbly before slowly rising to meet his Inuyasha's eyes. Like Akina said, she slowly looked at everyone acknowledging them graciously.

"Good Afternoon Lord Inuyasha, General, and Monk Miroku." Akina greeted properly. The men nodded and greeted them. Kagome followed Akina with a simple hello and a bow keeping her eyes downward for the time being.

"Hey, you should look up." Inuyasha stated to Kagome noticing more and more how she'd changed. She was much more docile and he found he didn't like that. The men turned to see Kagome's eyes slowly roll up with a small smile on her lips as they came to focus on the lord. Sango watched biting the insides of her cheeks with questions building on her tongue.

Inuyasha watched her eyes as they slowly made it to his own. Upon contact deep pools of brown penetrated the golden lava in his own sockets and spilled in his heart. It began to beat erratically to a different drum beat that she could control. Finding her gaze intense he quickly looked away muttering a string of incoherent sentences.

Kagome didn't falter however and turned her gaze to the others watching how their expressions seemed to change with marvel and interest. She did notice Sango's grip on Inuyahsa's forearm and was slightly envious at their closeness. She looked around noticing the soft fall of the cherry tree petals and smiled softly. Akina watched in satisfaction at Kagome's actions. She was coming along just grand.

"Well it is a pleasure to see the beautiful addition to our house again, Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted causing Sango to look at him threateningly. He didn't catch it however as he noticed how Bankoutsu looked beyond Kagome. _Not good._ "All the flowers in the garden are envious."

Kagome remembered the back slider. She was thankful for the distance for she was sure he would try something. He wouldn't be a fool to do so with Akina. Her claws would run through him in seconds. Blinking with mirth she replied. "Your words are too kind Monk Miroku. I'm just thankful I am privileged to walk among them."

"And where are you two running off?" Sango asked cutting in the conversation drawing the attention of the other males.

Lady Akina looked at Kagome and smiled giving her the opportunity to speak. "We have been invited to dinner this evening with Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated.

"No way!" Inuyasha state spluttered. "That bastard wouldn't want you in his presence let alone at his table." Sango couldn't control the shocked look on her face. Surely she was joking. Sesshoumaru shared his private moments with no one but Inuyasha, Akina, and Zahra. Never had a human graced his table or any other demoness for that matter.

Kagome blinked slightly at their rough gazes and shocked stances. She fiddled the fan in her hand and spoke. "Thank you for letting me know of what a blessing this is. I will be sure to thank Lord Sesshoumaru for allowing me to grace his presence this evening. " She replied quickly without so much of a stutter.

Inuyasha blinked at this. _What the hell?! Grace his presence. EVENING! _None of what she said sat right with him. _What did his bastard of a brother want with what was his! _Inuyasha slowly began to fume and his hold tightened on Sango's hand drawing her attention. Akina's eyes saw all as she watched with a critical eye. It didn't go unnoticed to her that they had drawn another spectator in the distance.

"Well I will say it, I'm shocked." Bankoutstu said as he looked at Kagome.

"And what does he want with you wench!?" Inuyasha questioned with irritation directing all of his attention on Kagome who simply just smiled. It drove him crazy.

Akina saw his anger and quickly stepped in. "This is simply for her training, my Lord." She soothed feeling Kagome's aura slightly give. The next month would have to be dedicated on controlling that power she had…and that temper.

_Wench!?_ _Who was he calling a wench!_? Kagome hated his name calling. _Who did he think he is?_ She didn't like his words, his tone... any of it! _Was he angry with her? Why was he always angry with her for no reason at all._ She slowly grew frustrated but kept her anger down. "I don't know but I assure you it is of nothing of your concern to worry about Lord Inuyasha." She said politely wanting to really just walk over and pull his ears off. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sure will ake good care of me while alone in his presence." she simply explained enjoying the look of horror, disgust, and anger on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on her form. His ears swirled in her direction and his posture change. Akina saw his actions and new the temper was coming right along with it for a rebuttal. She decided that it was time to make their leave. She needed to prepare Kagome for the evening meal and this would take time. Her eyes looked at Kagome who simply looked like a serene doll. Like a proud mother she smirked loving the smooth twist of words Kagome used to silence the headstrong young demon.

"Well excuse us gentlemen but we must get ready this evening." Lady Akina stated before bowing and turning gracefully. Kagome bowed. "It was a pleasure gentlemen, Lady Sango, My lord." She bid her adieus and followed Akina just as gracefully as she came.

"Very well handled." Akina praised as they quickly shuffled away. Kagome beamed brightly up at her but Akina noticed it didn't touch her eyes. "Do not worry little one, you have him right where he should be."

Kagome looked at her lopsided but continued to walk after her hoping her big sister was right. She wanted so desperately to look back and see for herself. But she couldn't. _Why did he get so angry so quickly? _

* * *

Candle light littered the room and illuminated the crowd that night. A variety of cushions lay all around with bright red, purple, and blue blankets and small pieces of furniture. His people sat scattered around the room like flowers waiting for what was to come. The room was set in a soft golden glow and the walls were painted with colors of gold and sparkled and red trimming.

Some women walked around serving little treats and delights accompanied with sake or water. His purple eyes swept the room watching her final dance before the break. Purple eyes scanned everyone women, men and children as they sat and watched the greatest mystery and dancer in all of Japan. His body was cloaked in darkness watching the entire scene from the shadows.

She danced beautifully like always. She enchanted everyone in the room with her foreign moves, graceful limbs, and dazzling attire from the east. Her dress of dark green glittered brightly with heavy jewelry that donned her ankles, wrists, and head. When he had acquired the land he had heard great stories of a woman from afar that danced for the world. So enchanting she was, that she would dance for other men and women of status. He came to watch her, and he too was sucked in her world of illusion. She danced and sang songs of legends, tales, stories, love, and warning. His eyes moved to the little body that clapped at the front. She had even adopted a child and taught her to dance.

His eyes narrowed as she turned and dropped towards the floor winking at a few people in the audience. The all laughed and clapped at her stunt as she stood up and began to dance again. He frowned at this. His eyes watched the men gather lust and desire in their eyes while looking at her. He offered her the chance to be in his court but she refused. He would admit he had tried other more iniquitous approaches that may have used poison but he was unsuccessful. He knew then there was more to her than just a dancer from afar.

He watched as she spun again and her face lit up with pure joy as many clapped at her finishing move. Yes, there was far more to her then she would ever reveal to him. So he watched her for a year using his Saimyosho. And they brought much information to him in which he needed to discuss with her tonight. He paced slowly in the background with narrowed eyes moving towards her changing chambers unseen.

* * *

Zahra walked quickly with narrowed eyes to the back of the chambers. The soft fall of her footsteps on the bamboo floor along with the chimes of her bangles could be heard as she moved. Her dress dazzled in the candle light glow along the wall but it did nothing to hide the frown that fell on her face. She swallowed thickly knowing very well who waited for her. He didn't try to hide his aura or his intent. _Had he figured her out?_ She couldn't help the feel of her heart pumping into her chest rapidly. She calmed herself quickly and put on the soft smile she was so use to donning when he was around. She walked into her waiting room and casually went to her table with ready made saris. She looked up and adjusted her greed dupatta so it wouldn't fall in her face as she would address the situation.

"Come to watch me more closely, Naraku?" She asked paying him no mind.

Naraku slowly stepped away and moved forward with a small smirk. "So perceptive of you."

Zahra stood up to face him as she took out one of her earrings. "I would like to think you have come to watch my performance but it seems you have something else on your mind." Zahra didn't hesitate for him to get to the point. She knew he enjoyed riddles and mind games. The sooner she got him away the better. She had been monitoring him as much as he was monitoring her. She knew of his plans of conquest and the deceit he has caused in the west. But there was far more about his new plans that she didn't know. She had noticed no more military men going off to war, no more talks in the streets of plans, nothing. It was as if he'd suddenly just stopped fighting. But she knew better.

She watched as he slowly stepped up to her. He was dressed oddly wearing the shell of a white baboon pelt. She stood her ground and looked him in his deep cold eyes as they looked into her own. His hands came up and lightly played with the edges of her dupatta noticing the sparkle that shimmered in the net cloth on her head. "I came here simply to have a word with you. You're been…very busy as of late."

Zahra smiled warily of his hands and his body so close to her own. She watched in her peripheral as his fingers slid slowly down the edges of the material. "Well I am much desired these days. And the rewards in return are ever so high."

He smirked at her choice of words. "Yes, the other lords and ladies of Japan have been asking for your presence at many occasions." He chuckled at this watching his own fingers slide up and down the fabric. His fingers slowly came up to trace the edges of her choli bodice. His clawed finger lightly grazed the fabric that shimmered.

"Hmm, and I wonder what reward does the dogs bestow onto you?" He asked looking at her as she stood still and unfazed by his words. He looked continued tracing her choli watching her chest rise and fall softly. "You seem to be seeing them a lot as of late."

Gracefully she responded. "Oh, are you troubled by my affairs which doesn't affect nor include you in any way, shape or form?"

He growled at her audacity and his piercing violet eyes pierced into her blue topaz ones. "You dance on dangerous waters, Zahra."

She continued to look him in the face like he was the devil himself. "I dance wherever I feel free to go." She responded tightly. "Why don't you just spit out what you came here for… Lord Naraku?" She said mockingly.

Naraku was patient and never a rushed man. He was always very relaxed and reserved even in the face of an enemy. She couldn't really see his face with the mask but his eyes told stories. She could feel the aura within him and it sickened her being in its presence. It was so dense and compact moving like smog. Her eyes narrowed as she reached out to touch his fur gently reading him. She felt nothing but poison and deceit crawling from his body and itching up her own fingers like the spider he was.

"Do you always send your puppets to do your bidding. Can we not hold a face to face conversation Lord Naraku?" She asked pulling back realizing it was a puppet.

She watched him as he took his hand back and eyed her with a smile. "In due time, Zahra." He stated with a warm voice. "I promise the moment we have will be to die for."

She blinked at this and narrowed her eyes. "I look forward to the day."

Suddenly the sound of uncoordinated jingling could be heard down the hallway coming closer. The two locked eyes still unmoving and unwavering. The entrance to the room was heard and a little purple dressed sari body came running into the room and quickly latched onto her legs. She looked down for a moment to see Rin holding onto her. "Momma you are needed." She said while looking up at the white figure in front of her mother.

Rin laughed bouncing on her heels at pure excitement of seeing such a sight of the white figure. "Monkey man!"

Zahra rubbed her head lightly and smiled. "I'm just having a word with our Lord Naraku." She said looking back at the baboon. He simply bowed to the little one and took a step back. Rin waved to him and giggled at the sight of him.

He smiled sickeningly at Rin which caused Zahra's stomach to turn. "Yes…. to die for." He emphasized before backing away and vanishing into the darkness of the shadows like he came. Zahra bent down and kissed her daughters forehead and held her to her body tightly. She didn't know what to think of his words, but she knew he would be true to them. She stood there for a moment simply hugging what was most precious to her heart. She said a silent prayer hoping she would be learn quickly of his ways, move faster than his thoughts, and hide safely out of his grasp.

* * *

**Ooooo what happened?! **

**Review**


End file.
